Is it Time Yet?
by dandelion657
Summary: Second in Daugther of Legends series. Sequel to Fire Power. What happe s when an old villain returns and twelve must go back in time?
1. You!

**Is It Time Yet?**

**Chapter 1: You!**

_A/N: Second in "Daughter of Legends" series. Sequel to "Fire Power." When we last left off, the former Ninjetti rangers were kidnapped. The rangers defeated Lothor, but their battle wasn't over yet. Someone returned. Now, along with the other ranger's eldest kids, they must travel back in time to receive the great power, come back, rescue the other six Ninjetti, reclaim the great power again together, and defeat this guy again. What could go wrong? A bunch of things when the way they can get back to the present gets disrupted._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own Jackie, Dylan, Becca, Patricia, Dianne, Brandon, Alan, Jimmy, Billy's time travel device (not the one he used in the show to bring Kim back when she was stuck in 1880), and Hayley's device that allows them to communicate and see what's going on in the different times._

_Song is "The Kids" by B.o.B._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in "Daughter of Legends:"<strong>_

"And our ranger powers?" Hunter looked at his wrist.

"They're gone too," Shane sighed.

"This battle may be over," Jackie shook her head. "But we have an even bigger one coming this way."

"Right you are," a grueling voice behind them spoke. They all turned and Jackie's eyes widened in fear, hatred, and anger. Everyone could sense it as she glared daggers at this creature.

"You!" she growled dangerously. The ninjas winced at her tone. Something told them this battle just became personal for her…

_**Now:**_

"Surprised?" the creature chuckled. He was purple and slimy and just gross looking. The ninjas were wondering who the hell this was and what was going on. And somehow, Jackie knew him?

"I should've known," Jackie hissed. "You sent the tengu warriors down! How did you escape that comet? It should've destroyed you!"

"Foolish girl," he scowled. "I was merely trapped in it. You're good friend Lothor found me and set me free. And now that's he's out of the picture, I can take over the world!"

"Fat chance of that!" Shane scoffed, having no idea what this thing was capable of.

"What have you done with my parents and the others?" Jackie demanded.

"I'm simply holding them hostage in my ship," the thing rolled his eyes. "Now nothing can stop me! Not even the Ninjetti!" Jackie's eyes widened in realization.

"That's where you're wrong," she smirked, an idea, a rather risky one, formed in her head. "You're going down no matter what Ooze!"

"Yes ladies and gentlemen," the thing Jackie dubbed as 'Ooze' grinned. "The Ooze is back!"

"You won't be for long," Jackie went to lunge and attack but the ninjas held her back.

"See you around!" Ivan cackled. "I have business to take care of!" he disappeared in a purple light.

"What was that thing?" Tori wondered.

"I don't know," Cam shrugged.

"Sure was ugly as hell," Dustin stated.

"Got that right," Blake agreed. They released their hold on the angered brunette, minus Hunter who held her close.

"What does that thing want?" he asked.

"We better get back to my place," Jackie suggested, anger still in her voice.

* * *

><p><em>Oliver Home<em>

"Jackie," Dylan ran up to her sister. Jackie picked up the toddler as the other ninjas followed her into her house as well as Sensei Wantanabe and Sensei Giroflee.

"Hey how'd it go?" Kelly asked stepping into view. The others were shocked to find her there and to see she knew about them being rangers.

"The fight's not over," Jackie walked into the living room where Hayley and the others were running scans on a computer. The ninjas, confused, followed her.

"Any luck on finding them?" Dianne asked her cousin.

"A little," Jackie growled. The adults in the room picked up on her tone.

"You figured out who's back?" Becca blinked. Jackie nodded.

"Ivan Ooze," she whispered. The adults in the room gasped in shock, but the kids were confused. The only one not confused was Becca.

"Who's Ivan Ooze?" Tori wondered for the ones who didn't know.

"The giant purple guy who showed up after we locked Lothor in the abyss," Jackie said.

"He's one of the most powerful villains ever faced," Jason elaborated.

"It took the power of the Ninjetti to defeat him," Kat picked up.

"Which is why he captured your parents," Hayley realized. "He kidnapped them so he couldn't be stopped."

"Well that's where he's wrong," Jackie snarled. "There is a way to stop him. It's risky, but it's the only way."

"What do you suggest?" Dianne wondered.

"That we become Ninjetti?" Brandon asked. Jackie nodded.

"We have to go back into the past when he first came," Jackie stated. "It's risky because time travel is unpredictable, but it's the only thing we got."

"Why not just go to wherever this power is?" Jimmy frowned.

"Because it's on the planet Phaedos," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Phaedos?" the ninjas questioned.

"A distant planet home to the great power," Tanya elaborated.

"Why wouldn't you just be able to travel there?" Zack wondered.

"Would take too much power," Jackie shook her head. "It takes less power to time travel. But in order for us to get back, we'd need something to stay in contact with the present and a way to get back."

"Billy was working on something like that before he was taken," Hayley spoke. "He's been saying he felt it would come in handy at some point and now looks like a good time."

"So we have a way to get back and communicate," Alan concluded. "But how are we time traveling?"

"Isn't it nearly impossible?" Jimmy frowned.

"Nothing is impossible," Trini stated.

"But how many of you are going?" Kelly wondered.

"Us ninjas and these five," Jackie motioned to the ranger's kids and the ninjas. Noticing her aunts and uncles about to protest, she added "It's the only way. He has six Ninjetti, which means it'll take double that to get them back."

"Then you will each be needing these," Hayley handed them small communication devices and a disc holding power similar to ranger ones. "They'll allow you to communicate with us while you're in the past and the discs, if you need to, have power to transport you anywhere in the past."

"Thanks Hayley," the teens thanked.

"So, what do we do now?" Blake wondered.

* * *

><p><em>Blue Bay Harbor Park<em>

"So the purple slime ball is back?" Jimmy wondered. Jackie told them the tale of the Ninjetti and what she already knew thanks to her parents.

"Looks like it," Becca nodded.

"And in order to defeat him," Shane frowned.

"We have to go back in time," Dustin picked up.

"To get a power that will help us?" Hunter finished as the group walked around the park. His arm was wrapped around Jackie comfortingly and lovingly. Blake and Tori were walking hand in hand. The others were just walking alongside them.

"Sounds like it," Cam mumbled.

"We have a way to get back," Dianne realized.

"But the problem is getting to the past," Alan agreed.

"Is there like, something we have to pass through?" Brandon asked.

**Drug boy said it's show time  
>Streets don't give a damn<br>They filled with such pollution  
>the kids don't stand a chance<strong>

**We're trapped inside a matrix  
>forced to play our hand<br>We're filled with so much hatred  
>the kids don't stand a chance<strong>

**I said the kids don't  
>the kids don't stand<br>the kids don't stand a chance  
>I said the kids don't<br>the kids don't stand  
>the kids don't stand a chance<strong>

**Well since I was planted at birth  
>I abandoned my own planet<br>and I landed on earth  
>As a kid I never understood<br>what I observed  
>Some of it was strange<br>but most of it disturbed me  
>Always in detention<br>for the lack of my attention  
>You could call it deficit<br>really I just didn't listen  
>And I was always missing<br>the teachers like  
>Where is Bobby Simmons<br>but trying to get a record deal  
>is all I can remember<br>it's funny cause looking back on the past  
>that I had all my days<br>in the streets trying to prove  
>that I was bad<br>I still elevated to the level that I'm at  
>Still elevated to the level that I'm at<strong>

**Drug boy said it's show time  
>Streets don't give a damn<br>They filled with such pollution  
>the kids don't stand a chance<strong>

**We're trapped inside a matrix  
>forced to play our hand<br>We're filled with so much hatred  
>the kids don't stand a chance<strong>

**I said the kids don't  
>the kids don't stand<br>the kids don't stand a chance  
>I said the kids don't<br>the kids don't stand  
>the kids don't stand a chance<strong>

**Sometimes it's hard to grow  
>While living in fear of the unknown<br>How can he ever give love  
>When no love is in his heart<br>A child can barely see that  
>I do worry about tomorrow<br>And what it beholds  
>He drowns himself<br>Deep down in his sorrow  
>Will you run or will you share your light<br>Tell a story of the live and try  
>See it when we're given hope<br>that we know we can grow**

**Drug boy said it's show time  
>Streets don't give a damn<br>They filled with such pollution  
>the kids don't stand a chance<strong>

**We're trapped inside a matrix  
>forced to play our hand<br>We're filled with so much hatred  
>the kids don't stand a chance<strong>

**I said the kids don't  
>the kids don't stand<br>the kids don't stand a chance  
>I said the kids don't<br>the kids don't stand  
>the kids don't stand a chance<strong>

"How much longer are we gonna be out here?" Alan whined.

"Why?" Dianne scoffed. "It's a nice day out."

"Because I'm starting to burn," Alan rolled his eyes.

"Same here," Dustin agreed.

"Are we all feeling like we're burning?" Becca wondered.

"Not anymore," Cam frowned when they stopped walking.

"Guys," Tori spoke. "I don't think we're in Blue Bay anymore…"

* * *

><p>AN: First chapter is done. So what did you think? I know Ivan Ooze being brought back has been done before, but there's a twist later on in the story. The teens will be trapped in the past until the zero crystal has to be found, which is when they are able to return home. But here it is as promised. Yay! So there will be twelve new Ninjetti rangers. What will their spirit animals be?


	2. 1984

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 2: 1984**

_A/N: In the first chapter, that feeling of being sunburned ended with the teens up in the past. How do they react? And how exactly did they get there? For this chapter and some after this, it starts in January 1984. Kim leaves the team in September of this year, pregnant with Jackie but not knowing it yet. Jason, Trini, and Zack have already left the team. The teens will get stuck here until the zeo crystal is found, but how? And it's only because it has to do with something later in the story too. How do they run into the other rangers?_

_Song is "Round and Round" by Selena Gomez_

* * *

><p><em>Angel Grove Park<em>

"Guys," Tori spoke. "I don't think we're in Blue Bay anymore." They all get out their surroundings to find she was right. This wasn't Blue Bay Harbor. To the ninjas, this was unfamiliar (exception being Jackie). To the others, this was all too familiar.

"Where are we?" Shane wondered.

"Angel Grove," the others replied in unison.

"But what year?" Dianne pouted.

"So we time traveled?" Blake frowned.

"Looks like," Hunter nodded.

"Maybe we should try to contact Hayley," Brandon suggested. Jackie pulled out her communication device the red head had given them.

"Hayley?" she asked. "Come in Hayley."

"_We read…What's…on?" _the static reply came. Everyone frowned.

"Hayley we can barely hear you," Becca attempted.

"_Time travel…with communication…" _Hayley explained.

"I believe she said that we traveled back in time and the communication signal is weak," Cam concluded.

"So we should only contact them in emergencies?" Alan asked.

"Hayley, can you track what year we landed in?" Jackie wondered.

"_19…" _the red head was cut off. Jackie pocketed the device.

"Great," she huffed. "We barely have a way to reach home. Now what?"

"Well, she did say we were in the nineteen hundreds somewhere, right?" Dustin recalled. "We just have to figure out what year."

"What about that news stand over there?" Hunter pointed. The group ran up to it and looked at the day's newspaper.

"January 11, 1984?" Dianne read. "How'd we end up here?"

"January 11, 1984," Jackie frowned. "Why does that feel familiar?"

"Isn't this the day Ivan Ooze was discovered?" Becca whispered as the group walked along the sidewalks.

"So we're in the year Ivan Ooze was released?" Tori asked.

"Then all we need to do is find the other rangers," Shane stated.

"Which won't be easy," Cam deadpanned. "We don't have our powers."

"Anyone up for skydiving?" Jackie smirked, recalling that's what the rangers did the morning Ivan was found. They all looked at her like she was crazy.

* * *

><p><em>Skydiving competition<em>

_Ninja's plane_

"Are you guys sure about this?" Dustin asked nervously, his fear of falling kicking in.

"By doing what the rangers did, we can follow and see what happens," Becca nodded. "The first was they entered a skydiving competition."

"So that's what we're doing," Dianne nodded.

"Look!" Brandon pointed. "There's their plane!" They all looked to see Aisha jump out of the plane followed by Adam, Billy, Rocky, Kimberly, and Tommy.

"That looks like fun!" Shane awed.

"Well next is our turn," Alan stated. "We're seconds away from the drop zone."

"Everyone's got their parachutes on right?" Blake checked.

"Yeah," everyone chorused.

"Ranger kids first, followed by ninjas," Jackie instructed. "I'm going out last."

"Dianne, you're up," Cam stated. Dianne nodded and jumped. Brandon followed her and Alan followed him. Becca went next and she was followed by Jimmy. After them, Tori went and a nervous Dustin followed with Shane close behind. Cam jumped out next and Blake followed suit.

"Ready thunder boy?" Jackie taunted. Hunter scoffed playfully before jumping out. Jackie followed. Soon all twelve were floating in mid air at the same level. Dustin was actually enjoying it, laughing. They joined hands and formed a circle. Their suits corresponded with their ranger colors and the ones who weren't rangers just wore one of their parent's colors. The circle formed made them look like a giant rainbow. Below them, the mighty morphing rangers completed their landing and it was time for them to land. As one, they broke the circle and fell opening their parachutes. Starting with Becca, they one by one landed in the center of the target set up. The crowd cheered as they all hit it with perfection and regrouped.

"Now that was a rush!" Shane cheered.

"We should do that more often," Tori agreed.

"Suggest it to the mayor of Blue Bay when we get back," Alan offered. They changed back into their civilian clothes. When they finished, they regrouped. "So what now?"

"Jackie you there?" Becca waved a hand in front of her friends face. They followed her gaze.

"Whoa is that your dad?" Dustin asked, noticing the younger Tommy who had long hair thrown back in a pony tail.

"Yeah," Jackie nodded with a sigh. "While we're here, it's best we don't say anything about the future, like who our parents are."

"Or what we know about anything," Dianne added. "Let's go before he finds us staring." With that, the group made leave.

"Your dad used to have a mullet?" Hunter asked with an arm wrapped around his girlfriend as they walked along.

"Yep," Jackie responded.

"Ask him why and he'll say it was in style," Becca chuckled.

"Then our parents would answer that he was the only one who had one," Alan snorted.

"So what now?" Jimmy wondered.

"If I remember correctly," Jackie pondered. "They went rollerblading through the town next."

"So that's what we'll do then," Cam agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"Is that them over there?" Blake pointed at the other group of six skaters.

"Yeah that's them," Brandon nodded.

"Wow Jackie," Tori blinked. "You look a lot like your mom."

"I know," the brunette chuckled.

"Let's follow from afar," Becca skated away. The others followed her as she led the way. Along their journey of skating, they performed a couple spins and tricks.

"Catch me if you can!" Jackie taunted as she sped off. Smirking, everyone raced after her laughing. They skated down some steps and took a shortcut through a construction site, still following the rangers ahead. Good thing they didn't notice them yet. After weaving their way through, they noticed the rangers stop in front of an outdoor theater. Jackie stopped the others and they hid behind a wall, watching.

"Go ahead Alpha," they heard Tommy speak into what looked like a wrist watch.

"_Rangers, Zordon needs you in the command center," _the robot replied. _"It's urgent!"_

"We're on our way," Tommy nodded. The six disappeared in multicolored lights.

"What just happened?" Dustin wondered.

"They teleported to their command center," Brandon explained.

"Who's Zordon and Alpha?" Shane frowned as they walked around.

"Zordon is their mentor," Becca stated. "An intergalactic being from the planet Eltar."

"And Alpha 5 is basically their technical advisor," Jackie continued. "He's a robot from the planet Edenoi."

"How come we never had intergalactic beings helping us?" Blake wondered.

"We did have Cyber Cam," Jackie recalled. "Who is a robot, but more human like."

"I think we need to find a way to get to Zordon," Alan stated.

"Question is, how do we do that?" Jimmy questioned. They all stopped short.

**Round and Round  
>round and round<br>round and round  
>round and round<strong>

**You see me standing there  
>and act you like you don't know me<br>But last night you were calling me  
>saying you want me<br>Oh why you always make make feel  
>like I'm the one that's crazy<br>You feel my heart racing  
>my my heart racing<strong>

**Boy I need you here with me  
>We can't go on this way<br>I'm falling hard for you  
>all I can say<br>we're going round and round  
>We're never gonna stop<br>going round and round  
>We'll never get where we're going<br>round and round  
>Well your gonna miss me<br>cause I'm getting dizzy  
>going round and round<br>round and round**

**You tried to pull me close  
>And whisper in my ear<br>You always told me lies  
>I cried out all my tears<br>I pushed my feelings to the side  
>But then you bring them back<br>b-bring them back  
>Now you got me singing<strong>

**Boy I need you here with me  
>We can't go on this way<br>I'm falling hard for you  
>all I can say<br>we're going round and round  
>We're never gonna stop<br>going round and round  
>We'll never get where we're going<br>round and round  
>Well your gonna miss me<br>cause I'm getting dizzy  
>going round and round<br>round and round**

**Love me or love me not  
>I'm staring at the clock<br>I pick them flower petals off  
>then I watch them drop<br>Love me or love me not  
>I'm staring at the clock<br>I pick them flower petals off  
>then I watch them drop<strong>

**Boy I need you here with me  
>We can't go on this way<br>I'm falling hard for you  
>all I can say<br>we're going round and round  
>We're never gonna stop<br>going round and round  
>We'll never get where we're going<br>round and round  
>Well your gonna miss me<br>cause I'm getting dizzy  
>going round and round<br>round and round**

"Where is their command center?" Hunter asked.

"In Angel Grove mountains," Dianne stated.

"So can't we just drive there or walk there?" Blake wondered.

"Too risky," Becca shook her head.

"I have an idea," Jackie piped in. "Come on!" They followed her as she ran off.

* * *

><p>AN: Two chapters done in one day. Wow. I know it seems short, but they should get longer.


	3. The Purple Slime Ball

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 3: The Purple Slime Ball**

_A/N: So last time, Jackie came up with a plan for them to meet Zordon. What is it? Ivan Ooze is released! I decided to do parts of Zeo. The ninjas and kids won't be rangers, but will still help out. Time will go by faster here than in their own time. For right now, they meet Zordon and travel to Phaedos. Next chapter is when they start out on Phaedos and go for the great power._

_Song is "Chemicals React" by Aly & AJ_

* * *

><p><em>Construction site<em>

"Hold on," Jackie whispered as they made their way through the construction site. They hid behind a beam and watched where a few ugly creatures were examining a purple egg.

"Who are they?" Shane wondered.

"Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Goldar, and some pig thing," Becca shushed. They watched the scene unfold.

"What do I care about some stupid egg?" Rita complained. The security guard turned and noticed the villains.

"This is no ordinary egg," Zedd rolled his eyes.

"Well I say we hard boil the thing!" Rita snorted.

"No problem there," the pig creature with them agreed. "I'm hungry."

"That's cause you're a pig!" Goldar shoved him. The guard went to awake the other one.

"No need to wake him," Zedd spotted them. "In fact, why don't you take a little nap yourself?" He sent the two down with a blast of purple.

"We have to help them!" Tori stated from where the ninjas hid.

"We can't," Dianne denied. "We can't change history too much."

"I could do that," the pig boasted. "I just choose not to."

"Zip you lip!" Goldar ordered as Zedd stepped up to the egg.

"After two thousand years of searching, you are finally within my grasp!" he cheered. "And now, let's crack this egg!" he raised his Z shaped staff and sent a bolt of electricity to it. The claw thing holding the purple egg opened. The top half of the egg split open leaving a puddle of purple goo in the bottom half. Rita stuck her finger in it and swirled it around before pulling it out and examining the goop.

"What?" she demanded. "You spent two thousand years looking for a tub of snot?" From where they hid, the group snickered.

"Patience!" Zedd snapped. "He'll come out. Just watch!"the purpled goop started to rise and take the form of a purple creature who had a somewhat goat like face. The group gasped as they watched Ivan Ooze unfold.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he spoke. "The Ooze is back!"

"He's so handsome," Rita awed. The group hiding grimaced in disgust.

"Why thank you, Ivan thanked.

"I am Lord Zedd," Rita introduced. "Sworn enemy of all that is good and decent! It is a supreme honor to finally meet you!"

"How can I ever repay you?" Ivan snarled.

"Do you recall the name Zordon of Eltar?" Zedd smirked. Ivan raised his fists in the air and let out a scream of anger, purple lightning streaking in the sky.

"I think he's heard of him," the pig concluded. Ivan stopped his rant.

"I want you to destroy Zordon so that my evil can once again reign supreme!" Zedd ordered.

"I will not only destroy him," Ivan growled. "I will obliterate his entire legacy and it will be as if Zordon of Eltar never existed!"

"Someone's got some anger issues," Dustin whispered to the group as they continued watching.

"Finally," Rita glared in Zedd's direction. "A real man."

"We shall leave you to your evil ways," Zedd nodded. "Let's go Rita." The four disappeared in the red light they entered by.

"What is that odorous stench?" Ivan sniffed the air. "Smells like…teenagers!" The teens hiding behind the beams gasped and tensed up. Ivan disappeared and the group came out of hiding.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Blake asked as they walked towards where the egg was.

"Rita and Zedd freed Ivan," Alan shrugged.

"He plans on taking over the world," Brandon continued.

"And right about now the rangers should be entering," Jimmy finished. They noticed Six flashed of light as the six teens from earlier appeared on a pile of rocks a little below.

"What do we do?" Hunter wondered.

"Act casual," Cam stated. "If they ask anything…"

"If they ask anything we tell them," Jackie cut them off. "Let me and Becca handle the talking for now."

"Deal," the others hurriedly agreed as the six came up beside them.

"What is it?" they heard Kim ask. Apparently they didn't take notice of the others. A security guard tapped Tommy on the shoulder causing both groups to turn around. Jackie and Becca, having known this story, fell defensive.

"What are you kids doing here?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"You haven't by any chance seen any morphological beings around here, have you?" Kimberly asked.

"Like a giant purple freak?" Becca frowned. The six rangers turned to the twelve beside them in confusion. How did they not notice them there before.

"Morphological being?" the guard questioned. "What the heck is that?" They all frowned but Becca and Jackie still held their positions. "Wait a sec. Did it look something like this?" he turned into Ivan Ooze.

"Should've seen that coming," Jackie muttered. Everyone fell defensive now.

"Ew gross," Kimberly grimaced.

"Too kind," Ivan rolled his eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the galatically feared, irreversibly despised, Ivan Ooze."

"Well pack your bags because we're sending you right back where you came from," Rocky stated.

"A teenager with a big mouth," Ivan leaned in. "Not much changed in six thousand years."

"That's what you think," the six ranger's kids from the other group chorused.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with," Kimberly stepped forward. "Mr. Raisin Head."

"Really?" Ivan scoffed.

"Yeah," Tommy stepped up. "We're the power rangers!"

"Oh where's my autograph book?" Ivan cackled sarcastically. "Ha! Power rangers huh? So Zordon's still used a bunch of kids to do his dirty work?"

"We weren't sent by Zordon," Jackie rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, we get to meet your kids now?" Ivan turned to glare at her.

"If that's how you want it!" he called on the ooze men who were just as gross. "From this moment forth, the world as you know it shall cease to exist! Welcome to my nightmare! Bye bye kiddies!" he disappeared.

"Hey guys," Jackie spoke to the ninjas. "Think our ninja powers will work?"

"Worth a shot," Cam shrugged.

"What are we gonna do?" Kimberly asked.

"Looks like there's plenty of room down there," Adam noted.

"Let's go guys!" Tommy ordered. The fight was on. While those six rangers fought below, the ninjas and others fought above. Jackie was using her fire powers. Tori used her water powers. Cam used his ninja training. Shane used his air powers. Dustin used his earth powers. Hunter and Blake used their thunder powers.

"I take back what I said about Lothor breaking my last nerve," Jackie growled. "These things broke it!"

"Chill Jackie!" Dianne ordered. She and the other five who didn't have ranger or ninja powers used their martial arts skills they learned to fight the ooze men off. Eventually their fight got taken towards the original six.

"It's not like they got a lot to lose!" Alan agreed.

"Well they certainly are a pain," Tori grumbled.

"All foot soldiers are," Jimmy scoffed.

"These are definitely tougher than Kelzaks," Shane groaned.

"Stand back everyone," Jackie instructed. Both groups did so. "Fire bomb!" she chanted and a huge burst of fire sent the ooze men back. Unfortunately, they got back up and charged again. This time, they spread out more and began fighting again.

**You make me feel  
>out of my element<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm walking on broken glass<br>like my world's spinning in slow motion  
>and I'm moving too fast<strong>

**Were you right was I wrong  
>were you weak was I strong yeah<br>both of us broken  
>caught in the moment<br>we lived and we loved  
>and we hurt and we joked yeah<br>But the planets all aligned  
>When you looked into my eyes<br>and just like that  
>the chemicals react<br>the chemicals react**

**You make me feel  
>out of my element<br>like I'm drifting out to the sea  
>Like the tide's pulling me in deeper<br>making it harder to breathe**

**We cannot deny  
>what we feel inside<br>we cannot deny**

**Were you right was I wrong  
>were you weak was I strong yeah<br>both of us broken  
>caught in the moment<br>we lived and we loved  
>and we hurt and we joked yeah<br>But the planets all aligned  
>When you looked into my eyes<br>and just like that  
>the chemicals react<br>the chemicals react**

**Kaleidoscope of colors  
>Turning hopes on fire<br>sun is burning  
>shining down on both of us<br>Don't let us lose it  
>Don't let us lose it<strong>

**Were you right was I wrong  
>were you weak was I strong yeah<br>both of us broken  
>caught in the moment<br>we lived and we loved  
>and we hurt and we joked yeah<strong>

**We lived  
>we loved<br>we hurt  
>we joked<br>we're right  
>we're wrong<br>we're weak  
>we're strong<br>we lived to love**

**But the planets all aligned  
>When you looked into my eyes<br>and just like that  
>the chemicals react<br>the chemicals react**

"These things are stubborn as bulls," Brandon coughed.

"What I wouldn't give to morph right now," Blake scoffed as he was thrown back.

"I hear that," Hunter agreed. The group of twelve regrouped.

"Jackie, can't you create another fire bomb?" Cam wondered.

"Takes a lot of energy," Jackie shook her head. "I can try, but it might be weaker than the last one."

"Whatever it takes," Becca advised.

"Fire bomb!" Jackie shouted. Another explosion of fire hit the creatures and sent them flying back. Everyone regrouped after flipping out of the way.

"They got us cornered," Aisha stated.

"There's too many of them!" Adam agreed.

"Now I really wish we didn't lose our powers to Lothor," Shane sighed.

"Let's do it guys," Tommy spoke, forgetting the teens were there. "It's morphin' time!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

"White Tiger!" The six morphed rangers stood facing the ooze men. It was then they realized they morphed in front of civilians. But, they didn't seem to think it was weird or odd.

"Where'd they go?" Kimberly asked, noting the creatures were no longer there.

"They disappeared," Alan frowned in confusion.

"Head ups guys!" Rocky pointed. "Over there!" the eighteen teens ran where he pointed. When they reached it and didn't see anything, they began walking. It was silent. Kimberly broke it when she turned to the other twelve.

"So who exactly are you guys?" she asked. Jackie and Becca shared a nervous look.

"I'm Jackie," the brunette introduced. "This is Becca, Dianne, Alan, Jimmy, Brandon, Hunter, Cam, Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Blake."

"You guys aren't from around here are you?" Aisha wondered.

"More like we're not in our own time," Becca shrugged.

"Huh?" Adam frowned.

"We're from the year 2003," Jackie explained. "We came back in time for something you'll find out later."

"So you twelve are from the future?" Billy concluded.

"Exactly," Becca nodded. "But if we say too much about it, it could mess up the time stream."

"But how'd you get to 1984?" Tommy wondered.

"Well, we just defeated an evil space ninja known as Lothor," Jackie began. "Hunter, Blake, Tori, Cam, Shane, Dustin, and I were the rangers who defeated him. These five just know about the ranger world and have for years. So anyway, we lost our ranger powers when we sent him into the Abyss of Evil in Bleu Bay Harbor. And right off the bat a new villain came and wanted to take over the world. So the twelve of us, while we were walking through the park discussing how to defeat this new evil, were somehow transported to Angel Grove in 1984."

"Wow," Rocky blinked. "What about those powers some of you still have?"

"Ninja Powers," Jackie went on. "The six of us who fought Lothor were training to become ninjas."

"Ninjas are real?" Aisha awed.

"Yeah," the young brunette nodded. "There's actually a ninja academy in Angel Grove that trains ninjas to control the element of fire, which is where I go. There's one in Blue Bay Harbor where you learn to control water, earth, or air. The last one is on the outskirts of Reefside where you learn to control Thunder."

"I think we should focus on the situation at hand first," Becca interrupted.

"This place gives me the creeps," Rocky shuddered.

"I heard that," Aisha and Dianne chorused.

"I have a bad feeling about this place," Billy sighed.

"What was that?" Brandon wondered as they all heard a noise and on instinct fell defensive.

"Anybody see anything?" Kim asked.

"We need some light," Tommy stated. Jackie flicked her wrist and a flame appeared in her hand.

"That should do," she muttered.

"Activating power beam," Aisha called as the light on her helmet shone in front of them. They continued walking.

"Why couldn't this guy have been found in someplace with few hiding spots, like a beach?" Dustin wondered.

"Because unlike the others he's unfortunately smarter," Alan scoffed.

"They gotta be around here somewhere," Tommy huffed.

"Activating power scope," Rocky called. "The readings are all over the place. I don't know what these purple creeps are made of, but I can't lock them down."

"I don't think I want to know what they're made of," Tori grimaced.

"Alright, stay alert," Tommy warned.

"Over there!" Rocky pointed. The purple creatures surrounded the group as they all fell defensive.

"Here they come!" Aisha kicked one back. The fight was once again on. The rangers and former rangers and non rangers fought them off best they could. Any ninja used their powers to help them. All the others had were their martial arts skills, which were great. Everyone else was morphed and fighting. They kept fighting for a good while before each purple creature was slammed hard against something and melted. Most of them got crushed under a giant crate and the purple goop oozed out. The ranger's suits began sparking.

"What's going on?" Kimberly wondered.

"You're losing your morphed state," Cam concluded. Jackie bit her lip.

"We're losing power," Billy agreed.

"We need to head back to the command center," Jackie spoke. "Communications won't work. Trust us." The six rangers turned to the other twelve teens and got a good look at them. They realized how much Jackie looked like Kimberly with a hint of someone else in there, how much Dianne looked like Aisha and a little bit like Rocky, how much Becca looked like Jason and Trini, despite the fact neither were on the team anymore, how much Jimmy looked like the former black ranger Zack, and how much Brandon looked like Adam.

"How do you know so much?" Adam frowned.

"We're from the future," Becca spoke. "We were told this tale by our parents and we know what happens."

"Let's go guys," Tommy instructed. The eighteen teens were off.

* * *

><p><em>Command Center<em>

"Oh no," Billy sighed as they all stepped up to the gate. "Ooze!"

"Let's get it open," Tommy ordered. All the guys managed to pry it open. When they did, the girls gasped.

"This looks worse than ninja ops," Tori gasped as they ran in.

"Why do the bad guys always seem to trash the command centers?" Alan scoffed.

"I can't believe it," Adam spoke softly.

"What happened here?" Aisha wondered.

"Ooze destroyed it," Cam concluded.

"Before you ask," Jackie snorted. "There was nothing we could do. We can't do too much or it might mess up the timeline."

"We understand," Rocky nodded.

"Oh no," Kimberly gasped. They all ran forward to Zordon's time warp. It was destroyed and Zordon lied in the middle looking weak. Everyone surrounded it and stared at the being. Jackie, Becca, Dianne, Alan, Brandon, and Jimmy looked in sadness at the man their parents thought of as a second father, which meant they considered him their grandfather in every way but blood. Noticing his girlfriend's sad expression, Hunter wrapped a consoling arm around her and she leaned into him. The ninjas remained silent. They never heard or knew anything about Zordon, so they thought it best to stay silent for the moment.

"What's happening to him?" Aisha wondered.

"His time warp was destroyed," Brandon breathed.

"He's dying," Becca choked.

"As long as he's not in his time warp he is," Billy nodded. "He needs power."

"Rangers," Zordon breathed, not even fazed by the other twelve there. "Thank goodness you are safe."

"We gotta get you back inside," Tommy stated.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible," Zordon shook his head. "Power has been destroyed."

"But nothing is never impossible," Jackie spoke. "There's always a way to find, fix, or make something happen." Zordon turned to the twelve.

"But it is gone," he protested. "The zords. The weapons. All of it."

"When has that ever stopped a ranger?" Jackie pouted. "We never give up. We keep fighting. We try our best to save hundreds of innocent lives and protect people, powers or not we're still rangers, willing to fight and help mankind."

"Ivan Ooze has won," Zordon gave them all an apologetic smile.

"He can't win," Dianne shook her head.

"If he won, we wouldn't be here," Alan nodded in agreement.

"We're living proof he doesn't win," Jimmy added.

"If we're from the future, one where he doesn't exist, then he hasn't won," Becca agreed. She left out him being back because it would be too revealing.

"We're losing him," Billy stated. The ninjas still remained silent, confused on what to do.

"Zordon you can't leave us!" Kimberly shouted. "Ever since you came into our lives you've been like a father to us all."

"You must be strong," Zordon rasped. Tommy placed a comforting arm around Kimberly's shoulder and Hunter pulled Jackie closer.

"Rangers," a squeaky robotic voice behind them spoke.

"Alpha," Tommy and the group from the future chorused (excluding the ninjas). They all ran over to the little robot with Kimberly, Jackie, and Becca staying by Zordon.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked.

"I'll be fine," Alpha assured. "There may be a power that can save Zordon."

"Is that the one we time traveled looking for?" Shane frowned.

"What power?" Adam asked.

"The great power on the distant planet Phaedos," Jackie explained from where she stood by Zordon's side.

"It's very dangerous," Alpha added. "All who have tried for it perished."

"Not very inviting," Dustin frowned.

"We have to try alpha," Rocky stated.

"Zordon's life force will not last long," Alpha shook his head. "You won't have much time."

"When do we ever have a lot of time?" Blake scoffed.

"How can we get it?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe if I can download the very last plasmatic morphing generator into the core, I might have just enough power to get you there," Alpha walked towards the controls. "But it won't get all of you there."

"What about these?" Cam held out the twelve power discs Hayley had given them before they left. Cam was kept in charge of holding onto all twelve.

"Those could work," Alpha took them. "But there still won't be any left to get you back."

"So how do we get back?" Rocky demanded.

"We have to hope the power is there," Kimberly said as she and the other two girls walked over. Jackie went into Hunter's arms.

"Zordon's life depends on it," she added.

"It's a risk worth taking," Becca nodded.

"Are you ready?" Alpha faced the group of eighteen.

"Yeah," Tommy sighed. "We may not have our powers, but we're still the power rangers."

"Once a ranger, always a ranger," Jackie agreed. From where he lay on his deathbed, Zordon gave a small smile.

"Remember rangers," Alpha stated. "Zordon doesn't have much time." He pushed a button and the eighteen teleported out in beams of their ranger colors and those who were just rangers were in beams that held both their parents colors.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is the big journey on Phaedos. So the rangers teamed up and no one's suspicious of the kids looking like some of them. They just took not e of it and considered it some sort of fluke. Zordon knows the twelve are from the future and that they were sent back in time to help.

Also, does anyone watch the show "Cake Boss?"

For my mom's birthday today, we ordered a cake from that bakery and I have to say it was rather delicious! Of course, the flavor preferences and frostings do vary, so this one was red velvet with cream cheese (or at least it seemed like that) frosting.


	4. Welcome to Phaedos!

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Phaedos!**

_A/N: Last time, Ivan ooze was set free. The rangers joined up and eighteen will now get the great power. What will their spirit animals be? For zeo, when it reaches Jackie's birthday, the twelve who time traveled will be going back. The letter Kim sends Tommy won't say she met another guy or that she's breaking up with him. Or maybe that's when I'll send them back. Anyway, they reach Phaedos and receive the great power to stop Ivan Ooze and bring Zordon back. I have an idea for this story and it's really good. It won't end with the defeat of Ivan Ooze or the rescue of the parents. That will come later in the series. He won't finally be defeated until Jackie and Hunter's wedding after the operation overdrive story._

_To XRanger13: I'm not going into how Kat met her husband (who I made up). All I can say is that she meets him after the turbo power transfer when she goes to London for ballet._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own the former rangers kids. Nothing else as of now. _

_Song is "Larger than Life" by Backstreet Boys._

* * *

><p><em>Phaedos<em>

"Oh my gosh," Kimberly gasped as they landed. All eighteen were standing on a rocky surface. "Look at this place!"

"Guys!" Aisha called. "Over here!" they all ran over to her to find a skeleton of a creature.

"What is that?" Dustin grimaced.

"A skeleton," Brandon awed.

"Thank you captain obvious," Dianne rolled her eyes.

"But of what?" Blake wondered.

"Looks like something from Star Wars," Shane scoffed.

"It looks nothing like anything from Star Wars!" Jimmy protested.

"Well whatever it was,' Becca ended the argument. "It clearly didn't survive."

"Looks like somebody had a bad day," Aisha snorted.

"What is it?" Rocky asked.

"I think the question is, what was it?" Billy corrected.

"I don't really want to know," Tori shook her head.

"Definitely not the welcoming committee that's for sure," Kimberly observed.

"Come on guys we got a job to do," Tommy stated.

"This is some journey," Alan shook his head as the group walked along. After a while they decided to rest and Jackie headed over to stand on a boulder overlooking the ocean.

"Hey," Cam nudged Hunter. "Shouldn't you go see what's wrong with her?" Becca and Hunter turned to see their friend looking sad. Both sighed and stood before heading over to her. Hunter wrapped his arms around Jackie and she leaned into him.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can do this," the brunette shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Becca frowned. These two, besides her parents, were the only ones who could understand her the best.

"Seeing my parents like this," Jackie sighed. "Young and in love and not having to worry about being kidnapped without powers. Makes me realize they probably don't know they still have power in our time while they were kidnapped."

"They're probably too worried about you and Dylan being safe than getting themselves out of there," Becca soothed. "They're all worried about us as much as they're worried about themselves and each other."

"But it's not fair," Jackie whined. "Why did they have to be the ones taken?"

"Hey, everything happens for a reason," Hunter tried to cheer up. "Like us becoming rangers, getting sent back in time, being here right now."

"Why did that freak have to come back?" Jackie huffed. "I got bad enough problems without having to deal with that."

"Like what?" Becca frowned.

"You know how my dad found dino gems?" Jackie wondered. Becca nodded. "Well the bad after those finally showed up."

"So you're dealing with two new bads?" Hunter paused. Whatever he was about to say next was cut off by a beeping noise.

"Yeah Hayley?" Jackie answered the communication device.

"_Got some good news and some bad news," _Hayley's transmission came in clear. _"What do you want first?"_

"Bad news," Becca pleaded.

"_Billy's time travel device short circuited and I have no idea how to fix it," _Hayley sighed. _"And Ivan's attacking the city. He's brought putties with him."_

"Well who's handling that?" Hunter asked.

"_Tanya and Kat with their zeo powers and the others with their power coins I managed to add some extra power to," _Hayley stated.

"Now what about this good news?" Jackie inquired.

"_I don't know how, but Adam managed to escape," _Hayley reported. _"Nothing's happened to him. He's out fighting with his zeo powers now."_

"Well remind him he's still got his…" Jackie was cut off by a loud screech.

"Duck!" Dianne yelled. Everyone ducked as tengu warriors flew over them.

"Not these things again!" Jackie groaned. She disconnected with Hayley and went in to fight. Mostly they just dodged, but they threw a few punches and kicks here and there. "These things are really getting on my last nerve!"

"I thought the ooze men from earlier broke it?" Alan smirked.

"Shut up and fight Al!" Jackie snapped.

"Take cover!" Tommy called as the birds swooped in. Everyone then had their own to take care of fending off.

"You know the funny thing about morphing?" Billy asked aloud.

"What's that?" Rocky dodged a punch.

"You don't appreciate it until you can't do it anymore!" the blue ranger called back as he was slammed to the ground. Kimberly and Jackie were fighting side by side, their moves matching each others.

"Kimberly, Jackie, look out!" Tommy warned, noticing two tenga warriors sneaking up behind them. The two girls were picked up and dragged through the air. Both screamed in fear.

"Somebody help me!" Kimberly begged.

"Put me down!" Jackie struggled.

"Jackie!" Hunter yelled up. "Use your ninja powers!" Jackie nodded and set her hands on fire, singing the tenga warrior's feet. She sent a blast of fire at the one holding the younger version of her mother and both girls fell to the ground. While they fought, a figure in a green cloak jumped down from a cliff. Removing it to reveal a tall woman wearing a bikini like outfit and had long, extremely curly dirty blonde hair, she joined in. Jackie recognized her but kept her mouth shut, fear of changing something in the future. This woman was faring far better than the rangers and non rangers were. Splitting her green staff in two easily, as if it was meant for that, she swing each around in circles, creating a noise that apparently irritated the tengas. The purple birds flew off and away, leaving the teens to all regroup.

"What was that about?" Brandon wondered.

"No idea," Becca shook her head. "By the way," she added in whisper so no one else would hear. "Hayley says your dad escaped ok and normal."

"Awesome!" Brandon grinned, happy that his father was ok. Everyone faced the woman, Hunter with an arm around Jackie protectively and lovingly, mainly thanks to what just happened.

"That was amazing," Rocky commented as the woman put her staff together as one. "Thanks." He went to tap her shoulder but she snapped around and whacked his hand away. Now with a new fear, the red ranger cringed over to the others.

"If you want to thank me," she began rather sharply. "You can go back to wherever it is you came from."

"We can't go back," Aisha and Dianne shook their heads. Dianne speaking on behalf from the kids from the future and Aisha on the fact they had no way of getting back to Earth.

"We heard there was a great power here," Billy chanced. "Is it true?"

"Yes," the woman nodded. "The grounds are littered with those who have tried and failed."

"We're different," Tommy stepped forward after a brief pause. "We won't fail." The woman swung her staff at his feet sending him to the ground. She held the staff pointing at him.

"Leave Phaedos," she ordered. "Before it's too late."

"Look we don't want any trouble," Aisha tried to soothe. Jackie bit her lip before speaking. She knew the woman knew all about Zordon and despised Ivan Ooze greatly.

"Just hear me out," she pleaded, taking a slight step forward. "We can't go back. The power we used to get here can't get us back. I believe you know Zordon…"

"Zordon?" the woman's head snapped up to face the young brunette, recognizing the name. "Did you say Zordon?"

"You know Zordon?" Kimberly asked. "Who are you?" The woman let Tommy up and he joined the others in confusion. The only one who really seemed to have any idea of what was going on was Jackie.

"I am Dulcea," the woman spoke. "Master warrior of the planet Phaedos. What has happened to Zordon?"

"He was attacked by this cosmic being named Ivan Ooze," Rocky stated.

"Ivan Ooze is free?" Dulcea questioned in disbelief.

"Unfortunately," Alan nodded.

"You've heard of him?" Billy frowned.

"Ivan Ooze is a monster," Dulcea nodded. "If we don't hurry, you planet is doomed."

"And so is the future," Shane realized. Most of the teens from the future kept their mouths shut, still confused as to what exactly was going on.

"Follow me," Dulcea ordered. She turned and walked away, Jackie hot on her heals. The others followed a little reluctantly. The young brunette was debating telling the warrior that as she and some of them were from the future where Ivan has returned yet again and kidnapped the original six Ninjetti. Which was the reason they were somehow sent back in time. She sighed as they walked in a line following her and kept silent.

"How much further?" Jimmy whined. His legs were getting tired.

"You can handle a little walk Jimmy," Dianne rolled her eyes.

"Dulcea," Billy piped up.

"Where are you taking us?" Cam beat him to the point.

"You shall know soon enough," Dulcea deadpanned.

"She's being really cryptic," Blake whispered to his girlfriend who nodded in agreement.

"We should hurry," Dustin said. This place was starting to creep him out.

"Zordon's not going to last forever," Kimberly agreed. The group walked all around until they reached a plateau. By now, it was sunset and the group was awestruck.

"Wow," Tommy breathed.

"It's amazing," Aisha agreed.

"These are the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti temple," Dulcea explained as the group filed in. Everyone was standing in a semi circle around what looked to be a fire pit. "There beyond the jungle is the monolith. Inside waits the power of the universe. The monolith is heavily guarded against intruders. No one has ever survived in attempt to reach it."

"Then how can we?" Hunter wondered.

"You were chosen by Zordon," Dulcea smiled. "I have faith in his wisdom."

"Can you help us?" Tommy hoped.

"We will call upon the sacred animals of the Ninjetti power," Dulcea faced them. She lit the fire and they waited until it was dark out. She rested her staff against a rock slab that had a bowl shaped indent on the top. The warrior removed a pouch form her belt and dumped some of its contents into her hands. Cupping them together, she bore a purple dust and turned to face the large group.

"Very deep within each of us," she spoke again. "Is an animal spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside." The group did as told. She blew the purple dust over them and the fire grew. A mist covered the group, changing them all into ninja garb that was unfamiliar to the real ninjas. Feeling the change, everyone opened their eyes and looked down, smiling at the new outfits. As one, they removed their masks so their faces could be seen. Dulcea walked over to Aisha, who was at one end. The ranger's kids were standing by their parents and the ninjas stood by Jackie, who was next to Kim.

**I may run and hide  
>When you're screaming my name, alright<br>But let me tell you now  
>There are prices to fame, alright<br>all of our time spent in flashes of light**

**All of you people can't you see can't you see  
>How you love's affect our reality<br>Every time we're down  
>you can make it right<br>and that makes you larger than life**

"Aisha," the warrior spoke. "You are bear. Fierce and unstoppable." The girl in question looked at her yellow garb.

"Dianne," Dulcea was going down the line, stepping in front of each as she spoke. The young girl was wearing robes similar to the other girls, but hers was scarlet. "You are the rat, quick and quiet." Moving on to Rocky.

"Rocky, powerful, smart," she complimented. "You are the mighty ape." Up next, the blue ranger.

"Billy, you are the wolf," her voice was soft. "Cunning and swift." Alan's turn.

"Alan, wise and playful, you are the rabbit." Dulcea moved on to Jimmy as Alan looked at his purple gear. Jimmy's was gray.

"Jimmy," she smiled. "You are the giraffe, tall and independent." She moved to the ninjas and began with Cam, who did not have a change of ranger colors like the originals, Hunter, and Blake. He was still green.

"Cameron," she used his full name. "The snake. Sneaky and elusive." Up next was the earth ninja. Dustin was grinning at his orange garb.

"Noble Dustin," Dulcea smiled at him. "You are the loyal lion." Now for Shane, who sported ruby colored garb. At least he was still a shade of red.

"Shane, you are the observant hawk," Dulcea nodded at the boy before moving to Tori, who was in a lighter shade of blue. Aqua.

"Tori," the blonde water ninja smiled at the sound of her name as she looked at her Ninjetti outfit. "Vulnerable yet stubborn and strong, you are the turtle." Next up was Blake, who remained in his navy color.

"Blake," Dulcea faced him. "Protective and understanding, you are the crocodile." Next was Becca, since Hunter was next to Jackie, in between the two girls.

"Rebecca," again with the full first name. "Graceful and comforting, you are the beautiful swan." The black haired girl looked at her golden robes. She moved onto Hunter.

"Hunter," Dulcea smiled at the boy in crimson. "You are the monkey, fun loving and protective as well." Now for Jackie, who was adorned in rose colored Ninjetti uniform.

"Jacqueline," and once more, the full first name. "Stubborn, strong, independent, fun loving, understanding, and gentle yet tough, you are the dragon." Jackie grinned as the warrior moved to face the younger version of her mother.

"Agile Kimberly," she spoke. "Light as a feather, you are the crane." Kim touched the crest on her pink Ninjetti garb.

"Adam," Dulcea looked at the black ranger. Nothing his downhearted expression, she asked "Adam, what's wrong?"

"I'm a frog," he mumbled.

"Yes a frog," Dulcea chuckled. "Like the one you kiss to get a handsome prince." Hearing that, Adam perked up a little. Now for Brandon, who was dressed in brown.

"Brandon," the warrior faced him. "Shy and helpful, you are the koala." Finally it was Tommy's turn.

"And you Tommy are the falcon," Dulcea informed. "Winged lord of the skies."

**Looking at the crowd  
>And I see your body sway, c'mon<br>Wishing I could thank you in a different way, c'mon  
>'Cause all of your time spent keeps us alive<strong>

**All of you people can't you see can't you see  
>How you love's affect our reality<br>Every time we're down  
>you can make it right<br>and that makes you larger than life**

Everyone was now in their Ninjetti gear standing side by side. They all felt brotherly and sisterly bonds with each other, even though the originals hardly knew the ones from the future yet. And there were also bonds of soul mates. Jackie and Hunter. Kim and Tommy. Tori and Blake.

"To be in harmony with the sacred animal spirit is to have the force of the Ninjetti," Dulcea explained. "To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible. I'm afraid you must do this on your own."

"Can't you come with us Dulcea?" Aisha wondered.

"If only I could," Dulcea shook her head. "One step off this plateau and I would begin to age as rapidly as Zordon is now. Your sacred animals will be your guide." Before their eyes, she turned into an owl and flew off. With nothing to do, they decided to scatter amongst themselves. Jackie sat by the fire, watching the flames dance in the night. Hunter joined her after noticing her downhearted expression.

**All of you time spent keeps us alive**

**All of you people can't you see can't you see  
>How you love's affect our reality<br>Every time we're down  
>you can make it right<br>and that makes you larger than life**

**Yeah every time we're down  
>Yeah you can make it right<br>Yeah and that makes you larger than like**

**All of you people can't you see can't you see  
>How you love's affect our reality<br>Every time we're down  
>you can make it right<br>and that makes you larger than life**

"Anything you wanna talk about?" he asked sliding an arm around her and pulling her into him. It was a cute romantic scene to the others as they talked amongst themselves.

"Not really," the brunette sighed. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. "How long do you think we'll be stuck in the past?"

"Dunno," he shrugged. "Though I'm sure I wouldn't mind if I can find a motocross track and if you're with me."

"Aww," she cooed, hitting him in the chest for the motocross part. No one could keep him, Dustin, and Blake away from one for long. "The longer we stay here, the longer the future is moving on without us."

"We'll be alright," he assured.

"You do realize if we end up getting stuck in the past, we have to enroll back into the high school?" she asked. "All of us, I mean."

"Great," Hunter groaned. He absolutely hated school. Before he could say anything else, their communicators from the future beeped.

"Yeah Hayley?" Jackie asked, pulling the device out.

"_Got more good and bad news," _Hayley spoke.

"Start with the bad," Hunter suggested.

"_Ivan sent down an actual monster to attack," _Hayley huffed. _"Thankfully he doesn't know how to make it bigger."_

"And the good news?" Jackie prompted.

"_Rocky and Aisha returned safe and sound," _Hayley smiled. _"Oh, and one more thing. Apparently time here is traveling slowly. It's only been about half a day since you guys disappeared."_

"It's been at least three days here," Jackie sighed. "Must be that time here moves a lot faster."

"_The transmission is going weak," _Hayley panicked. _"I'll contact you if anything changes."_

"Will do Hayley," Jackie disconnected. As the sun began to rise, everyone gathered around Tommy who was gazing off the plateau at the monolith.

"It's time," he stated.

* * *

><p><em>Phaedos Jungle<em>

"Man," Billy sighed. "This jungle goes on forever."

"It's not that bad," Tori shrugged. Of course, the ninjas were streaking along slowly. While the others walked along.

"Easy for you to say!" Brandon called up. Was it mentioned they were streaking through the trees. Jackie and Hunter were far ahead, turning it into a small race.

"Yeah!" Alan agreed. "You guys are streaking through!"

"Should've joined the ninja schools," Shane smirked as they continued.

"If anything you guys are giving me a headache," Becca complained.

"I second that," Dianne nodded.

"Sorry but I'm not part of it," Cam snorted.

"Shouldn't someone catch up to the love birds to see where they are?" Blake asked.

"I'll end up getting killed if I do," Dustin shuddered, knowing if the two were sharing a private moment and he walked in, Jackie would murder him.

"Got that right!" Jimmy chuckled, knowing very well of his cousin's anger issues.

"We've gotta keep moving guys," Tommy encouraged. "Zordon's time is running out." The group walked further until they heard Jackie's voice.

"This looks like Jurassic park!" she shrieked. Her father may be a paleontologist, but bones creeped her out. They all looked around to see what she meant. Dinosaur bones were everywhere.

"What is this place?" Aisha whispered.

"Looks like some kind of graveyard," Billy concluded.

"An odd one," Cam added.

"Dude these things give me the creeps," Dustin shivered.

"A bunch of dinosaur bones scare you?" Becca raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were scared of falling?" Alan nodded.

"That too," Dustin recalled.

"So where do we head?" Tori wondered.

"I wonder what happened to them all," Kimberly thought.

"Personally," Adam spoke up. "I'd rather not find out."

"I second that," Brandon agreed.

"Welcome to Jurassic park," Rocky snickered at Jackie's earlier statement in agreement.

"The dead version of it," Hunter scoffed.

"Very funny Rocky," Aisha rolled her eyes.

"It does kind of remind me of it though," Shane shrugged as they looked around more. As Billy peered into the eye holes of a skull, one of the bony tails behind him began to move.

"Billy look out!" Blake called, noticing it. At his cry, the others did too. Billy rolled out of the way as they regrouped. A fossil of a triceratops came to life. The girls, mostly Kimberly and Jackie, gasped in shock.

"It's not alone!" Tori pointed at the fossil of a stegosaurus coming alive on the other side.

"Aisha get out of there!" Rocky warned as the triceratops one headed for her.

"Dianne!" the ranger's kids cried as she was being chased by the stegosaurus. Both girls let out a shriek of fright as they were backed onto the ground. Rocky went to help Aisha as Alan went to help Dianne. Both used bones to try and shoo the fossils away, but it only broke upon impact. Both knocked the boys back into the bushes and rendered them unconscious.

"Rocky!" Kimberly screamed.

"Al!" Jackie followed. Their screams gave Aisha and Dianne a chance to get away. In the bushes, Rocky and Alan were coming to and started scrambling to their feet. The triceratops headed for Adam as the stegosaurus headed for Brandon. Both noticing themselves being targeted, they ducked and rolled under them. Kimberly and Jackie were now being chased into rib cages of other fossils that were unmoving.

"Get away from me!" both girls shrieked. Jackie tried using her fire and ninja powers, but nothing worked. Hunter and Tommy ran in to rescue their girlfriends. Both jumped on top of whatever one was targeting their girl.

"Alright bone head," Tommy began beating the triceratops with a stick.

"Get away from my girlfriend!" Hunter attacked the stegosaurus. And even though they were hiding it, s managed to lead the fossils away from the girls. The girls, still a little shaken, moved out and into the open as they watched. The skeletons thrashed around.

"Try using your thunder powers bro!" Blake advised as their group watched and tried to help. The originals were doing the same with Tommy.

"It's not working!" Shane frowned as Hunter tried but failed. As one, both boys on top of the skeletons pulled out the collarbone, causing the head to pop off.

"That's disgusting," Tori grimaced. Realizing their mistake a moment later, both fell with the pile of bones landing on top of each and around them.

"Are you ok?" the pink and rose rangers asked as everyone helped the two up.

"Maybe we should get out of here before they decided to pull themselves together again," Rocky suggested.

"I like that idea," Dustin eagerly agreed. With that, they ran off.

* * *

><p><em>Monolith<em>

"Hey guys check this out," Adam called as they stopped in front of a statue. At some point in their walking the ground became covered in fog. They gathered around and stared. "Incredible."

"It's so big!" Jimmy blinked as he looked up at it. Tommy stepped forward.

"Let's go guys," he sighed. "Nice and easy."

"Unfortunately things are never this easy," Becca shook her head.

"But it looks so peaceful," Tori frowned as they walked forward.

"This place is really starting to freak me out," Dustin panicked.

"There's nothing to worry about," Blake snorted.

"That's what they always say," Brandon scoffed.

"Right before it's time to start worrying," Alan agreed.

"Wait here," Tommy ordered as he continued. They watched him walk up to it and he reached out to touch it. When he turned to face the group, a statue moved.

"Tommy!" Kimberly screeched. The statue grew armor and stepped out, ready to fight.

"Should've seen that coming," Jackie grumbled as the other three came to life as well.

"Divide and conquer?" Hunter suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Jackie nodded. The ninjas used their powers to take on one. The first time rangers took on another. And the originals took on the other two. But not before morphing into their Ninjetti gear.

"These things are made of rock," Adam realized.

"These guys are strong," Billy flipped out of the way.

"No kidding," Cam agreed.

"Less talk more fight!" Jackie stated as it continued. It took a few more minutes and a lot of strategizing while fighting to finally take the warriors down.

"Well that was a workout," Dianne breathed. The rangers regrouped as the ground began to shake.

"Look!" Jimmy pointed. The monolith opened up. Once again, they dropped their masks. Everything grew dark.

"What now?" Aisha groaned.

"What's happening?" Kimberly followed.

"The monolith is opening!" Jackie pointed. The ground stopped shaking as a pyramid shaped stone slid out. Cautiously they walked forward. The statue had a crest of all the spirit animals engraved on it. There was one on their the others didn't recognize, but they didn't question it.

"The great power," Dianne blinked.

"Sacred animals," Cam added. A gold light emitted from the crest and a spirit form of each animal flew out. They watched in awe and amazement. Each spirit circled its beholder.

"New zords!" Adam gasped. That being said, each animal flew into the crest of the suit it's owner wore. Everyone now stood in their suits. The kids from the future were in their Ninjetti colors and in suits similar to the mighty morphin ones. The girls had skirts like always.

"We did it!" Aisha cheered.

"Our morphers are online!" Billy smiled.

"We got the power!" Tommy grinned.

"Hang on Zordon," Adam called. "We're on our way!"

"Let's do it," Kimberly agreed. Placing their hands on their hips, they teleported away in beams of their own color.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is the revival of Zordon and the fight. Just how long will they be stuck in the past? Sorry it took me long to update but I was at camp. It was a full week. But only two more until I'm back to my regular updating schedule. I came up with a list of ideas for the other stories in this series but I won't reveal any until they come. I also made a list of Jackie's ranger status to help me keep track of what's going on. Anyway, I'm posting some new things on my profile so check it out. These will also reveal Jackie's ranger stats as well as Becca's and Dylan's (he will be a ranger in "Come Back to Me").


	5. Earth's Beauty

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 5: Earth's Beauty**

_A/N: So I'm having trouble uploading my pics I edited of Jackie and Becca's ranger status. If anyone can tell me how to get the links to show on my profile or how I can post the photos please let me know. Anyway, the rangers return home to restore Zordon and destroy Ivan Ooze. How much longer will the teens from the future be stuck here? I'm thinking up until 'the letter' in zeo and a few episodes after that. Not all eighteen will be there when it shifts into zeo. Dianne, Brandon, Alan, and Jimmy will be sent home first leaving only the ninjas and Becca to help with the zeo team. _

_Song is "Eye of the tiger" by Survivor._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own the rangers kids. Nothing else._

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"Oh man!" Tommy groaned as the group of eighteen rangers, still morpher, landed in the middle of town. "Look at this place!"

"Ivan's handiwork," Billy concluded.

"Let's get back to the command center," Adam suggested.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Jackie whipped her head around in the direction she thought she heard a noise come from.

"Hear what?" Dustin pouted.

"Listen," she ordered. They were quiet for a minute before hearing it too.

"What is that?" Blake grimaced.

"I think we're about to find out," Aisha noticed the source. "Look!" she pointed and they stood battle ready as they followed. They noticed one of Ivan's machines.

"What is that thing?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't really want to know," Dianne shuddered.

"Ditto," Jimmy, Alan, Shane, Cam, Tori, Becca, and Brandon agreed.

"Ivan's been busy while we were away," Tommy stated.

"Now that's just not cool," Hunter shook his head as they all flinched. The machine just set a car on fire. With a flick of her wrist, Jackie extinguished the flames from the car. They heard another noise.

"Not another one!" Tori groaned as they turned and spotted its twin.

"That one's even uglier," Kim whined.

"Ain't that the truth," Jimmy agreed.

"We gotta stop these bug…insect…things…whatevers," Dianne stuttered, not exactly sure what to call them.

"We've got new ninja zords," Tommy remembered. "Let's use them!"

"Ninja Crane Zord!"

"Ninja Wolf zord!"

"Ninja frog zord!"

"Ninja Ape zord!"

"Ninja bear zord!"

"Ninja Falcon zord!"

"Ninja Swan zord!"

"Ninja Rat zord!"

"Ninja Koala zord!"

"Ninja Rabbit zord!"

"Ninja Giraffe zord!"

"Ninja Dragon zord!"

"Ninja Snake zord!"

"Ninja Lion zord!"

"Ninja hawk zord!"

"Ninja Crocodile zord!"

"Ninja Turtle zord!"

"Ninja Monkey zord!" all eighteen zords came flying or running in.

"Whoa!" they all gaped at the sight.

"Check it out!" Kimberly smiled.

"This is sick!" Dustin cheered. The ninjas and first time rangers chuckled at their friend's enthusiasm.

"Not like you have driven a lion zord before," Shane scoffed.

"Same for you and a hawk zord," Blake added.

"Let's do it," Tommy nodded.

"Ninja zords, power up!" they all floated into their own zords making comments about their coolness.

"Alright rangers," Tommy reported as he flew around the city. "I'm over the east quadrant. My sensors are picking up a disturbance." He went in to attack.

"Where are these bug things?" Dianne grumbled.

"Chill Di," Alan rolled his eyes. "Jeez, complain much?"

"Shut up Al!" Dianne growled.

"Easy you two!" Becca ordered. "We can't afford a crash!"

"I'm hit!" Tommy cried over the communication systems. "I'm going out!"

"Covering it!" Jackie called as she flew in her dragon zord beside his and absorbed the flames from the broken wing.

"Careful Jackie!" Kimberly warned, seeing what she was doing.

"Flames can't hurt me," Jackie chuckled.

"Perks about being ninjas is that our elements can't hurt us," Cam elaborated.

"Fortunately," Hunter smirked.

"Don't worry Tommy," Adam assured. "Frog zord's in position."

"Right there with you!" Brandon grinned. Adam's frog zord tongue wrapped around one of the machines while Brandon's koala zord death hugged, practically strangled, the other one. Both were holding their own as long as they could.

"I need back up!" Adam cried once he was hit.

"Wolf zord on the way," Billy responded.

"Damn this guy is tough!" Brandon groaned as he was flung off.

"Coming in to help ya bro!" Blake called as he strode in in his crocodile zord.

"Keep you hold on them," Billy advised as the black and brown rangers obliged. Billy and Blake both fired at the enemy and attacked. Aisha came in to help Blake and Brandon.

"Time to boogie with the bear," she smirked. She was blasted back into a building. "I've been hit hard!"

"Ape zord locked on target!" Rocky grinned from atop a different building. Blake and Brandon gave them room to do their work and helped where they could.

"You ok?" Dianne asked as she helped Aisha up from their zords. Rocky attacked the giant machine.

"Hang in there Rocky!" Aisha encouraged.

"Kim, Becca, you ready to do this?" Jackie asked as the three flew side by side, Jackie in between,

"Oh yeah," Becca smirked.

"I've got a lock on the ooze man," Kimberly agreed.

"Ah, here come the cute little pink, gold, and rose rangers," Ivan snorted as he spotted them. The girls heard him and grimaced.

"You think they're cute too huh?" Goldar asked as they got closer.

"Cute?" Jackie scoffed, getting angry. "I'll show you cute!"

"Not the time Jackie!" Becca warned, knowing just how angry her friend could get.

"One order of toasted slime coming up," Kimberly hissed, angry about the 'cute' comment.

"So you wanna play huh?" Ivan snarled. He fired a purple beam at the three and locked them in a hold.

"He's got us in some sort of electromagnetic deadlock," Becca cringed as the three struggled for control.

"We can't break free!" Jackie added.

"Hang on!" Hunter and Tommy called. The battles continued. On the ground, Billy was getting air sick and they were all losing their hold.

"I'm burning up in here!" Kimberly cried as Ivan continued to cackle.

"Guys, use your thrusters!" Aisha advised.

"Right!" they agreed.

"Now which button?" Jackie frowned as she and Kim searched the controls.

"Hit the orange one!" Becca instructed. The three did and were sent flying in the air. At least they had regained control of the zords.

"I'm losing my grip!" Adam complained as Billy was flung off the tail of the machine.

"Hawk zord coming in to help!" Shane flew in. "Disengage. I've got a clear shot!"

"He's all yours Shane," Adam let go and Shane fired. Tommy flew in beside the ruby ranger and also launched his rockets. Together, they blew up the machine.

"Yeah!" Shane cheered.

"He's out of there!" Adam grinned.

"Target neutralized," Tommy confirmed.

"Let's go get the other one," Dustin suggested as he ran over to where that fight was going on.

"He's too strong!" Rocky groaned as his ape zord clung to the neck of the machine. "I can't take him down!" His zord was tossed to the ground as the others minus the swan, crane, and dragon zords.

"Everybody close in," Tommy commanded. "This street's a dead end!"

"You got it!" Hunter agreed.

"Good from our end!" Alan and Jimmy nodded.

"Got it covered!" Dianne and Brandon agreed. Being the villain that he is, Ivan made it so he could enter the machine. The girls flew in as he did this.

"Ew I'm gonna be sick," Kimberly grimaced.

"So not a good sight," Jackie sighed.

"Just disgusting," Becca agreed.

"I feel big again!" Ivan roared as the machine transformed to megazord size and took on part of Ivan's appearance, but mostly the face.

"Whoa," Aisha blinked. "Somebody call a plastic surgeon."

"It'll take more than that to fix him up," Tori huffed. Ivan grabbed the pole of the tower he was previously on, which still held Goldar.

"Have a little sword play," Ivan moved forward. He broke part of the monorail track by stepping on it.

"He destroyed the monorail track!" Kimberly reported, catching it.

"We need ninja megazord power now!" Tommy called.

"Ninja megazords, power up!" everyone chanted. The ninjas, minus Jackie, formed one. The originals formed another. And the ranger children formed the final one with Jackie.

"Guys, the monorail's in trouble," Tommy noticed. "I'll complete docking sequence later!" he flew to act as a bridge for the monorail to cross.

"Ok, we'll take care of Ivan," Kimberly acknowledge.

"Hey Jackie, feeling the groove?" Jimmy smirked.

"Dianne kick it!" Jackie nodded.

"You got it," Dianne flipped a switch and and a CD tray popped out.

"Here's the track," Becca dropped the disc in and closed the tray.

"Crank it up!" Alan hollered.

"Ready to shake, rattle, and roll!" Brandon reported. Everyone else, even Ivan, stared at them confused as music blared from their megazord, forgetting completely about the fight.

"Now this," Jackie smirked evilly. "This is going to be good." Then to the surprise of everyone, they all began singing. And dancing with the zord. Whatever dance moves they did, their zord did. They wired the system so it responded to physical movement of the one or ones controlling it.

"_Rising up  
>back on the street<br>Did my time  
>took my chances<br>Went the distance  
>now I'm back on my feet<br>Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times  
>it happens too fast<br>you trade your passion  
>for glory<br>don't lose your grip  
>on the dreams of the past<br>You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the  
>eye of the tiger<br>it's the thrill of the fight  
>Rising up<br>to the challenge of our rival  
>And the last known survivor<br>stalks his prey in the night  
>and he's watching us all<br>with the eye of the tiger_

_Face to face  
>out in the heat<br>hanging tough staying hungry  
>They stack the odds<br>till we take to the street  
>For the kill with the skill to survive<em>

_It's the  
>eye of the tiger<br>it's the thrill of the fight  
>Rising up<br>to the challenge of our rival  
>And the last known survivor<br>stalks his prey in the night  
>and he's watching us all<br>with the eye of the tiger_

_Rising up  
>straight to the top<br>had the guts  
>got the glory<br>went the distance  
>now I'm not gonna stop<br>just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the  
>eye of the tiger<br>it's the thrill of the fight  
>Rising up<br>to the challenge of our rival  
>And the last known survivor<br>stalks his prey in the night  
>and he's watching us all<br>with the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger  
>the eye of the tire<br>the eye of the tiger"_

Everyone watched in confusion and amazement at the performance. Not only did they sing and dance great, they were beating up Ivan Ooze at the same time! They were punching and throwing kicks at the slime ball who was too confused and shocked to retaliate. When they finished, they all reset the controls back to their normal settings and breathed.

"Handle it from here guys," Jackie breathed. All of them obviously needed a break after that. Everyone else happily agreed. Each zord called for their power swords.

"Shall we continue?" Ivan taunted. The three went at it. Tommy combined with the originals completing that megazord once the kids on the monorail were safe. The fight continued. Billy set a course for space. As they took the slime ball up there, Hayley contacted the others.

"What's up Hayley?" Jackie asked.

"_More good and bad news," _the red head responded.

"When isn't there?" Dianne sighed.

"_Billy escaped so now he's working on fixing his time transporter," _Hayley stated, rather relieved. The rangers on the ground cheered.

"That's great!" Brandon let out a sigh of relief.

"_Problem with that is," _Hayley bit her lip. _"It can only transport a few of you here at a time when it's ready. After that, it can be adjusted to bring the rest of you back."_

"Any idea on how long that'll take?" Blake wondered.

"_None what so ever," _Hayley groaned. _"Time in the past is moving faster than time here, so it's hard to give an estimation."_

"Huh?" everyone but Jackie and Becca chorused.

"She means we've been in the past for four days and it's only been one day back in our time," the gold ranger explained.

"Oh," everyone else chorused.

"Anything else?" Jackie hoped. "Like word about or from my parents?"

"_According to the others, they were all kept in different holding cells unless they were a married couple," _Hayley explained, sounding a bit confused. _"So far nothing else."_

"Well we need to go," Jackie stated. "Call when you can send a few of us back." Hayley disconnected as the original six came back in sight, Ivan gone.

* * *

><p><em>Command Center<em>

"Man I miss just having to open up the visor," Dustin complained as the eighteen landed in the still destroyed command center and took off their helmets.

"It's not that bad," Dianne snorted.

"Alpha," Aisha called as the group ran forward and surrounded Zordon.

"Rangers," the robot sighed of relief. "You made it! But, I'm afraid your too late."

"Too late?" Billy frowned worried.

"We're not too late," Jackie shook her head. They all looked crestfallen upon the Eltarian.

"This can't be happening," Kimberly choked back tears. Hunter held Jackie close as tears began forming in her eyes.

"This doesn't end," Becca denied. "He'll live." That sparked an idea in Tommy.

"Remember what we learned?" he asked.

"To those who possess the great power, all things are possible," Cam nodded. Sharing looks, they all formed a circle and raised their arms, palms touching palms. Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated. Their animal spirits glowed in a bright light and though they couldn't see it, the command center was beginning to restore itself. Slowly and curious to see what was happening, they all took a little peek. Their gaze was focused on the man in the center. Alpha watched in amazement. Smiles and looks of shock crossed their faces as Zordon's eyes opened and he let out a gasp. Everything returned to how it should be. With their job done, they put their hands down and Hunter wrapped Jackie in his again.

"Zordon!" they all greeted.

"Rangers!" he returned it.

"He's alive!" Alpha did a little happy dance. "He's alive he's alive!"

"We thought that you had…" Kimberly choked on the words.

"It is good to see you again too," Zordon smiled. He looked and smiled upon all of them.

* * *

><p><em>Party<em>

"Place your bets now," Tori rolled her eyes as the guys – Rocky, Dustin, Shane, Hunter, Alan, Jimmy, and Brandon – were about to start a contest to see who could eat the most. The girls with boyfriends were sitting next to them respectively.

"Ten Rocky wins it," Jackie smirked knowingly.

"You're not supporting your boyfriend?" Dianne teased and the brunette shot her a glare saying they both knew better.

"I feel so loved," Hunter grumbled and they all chuckled.

"You newbies are going down," Rocky rubbed his hands together as he looked at the plate of food in front of him.

"Dream on!" Dustin scoffed.

"We're not newbies!" Shane snorted.

"Speak for yourself," Alan, Jimmy, and Brandon chorused.

"Is it gonna be like this every day while we're here?" Blake groaned.

"I'd get used to it," Cam sighed.

"Place your final bets now," Tori huffed.

"Rocky," Dianne and Becca chorused placing the money on the table. Tori bet hers on Dustin, not knowing Rocky any better. To make it even, Blake and Cam pitched ten of their own in, rooting for either Hunter or Shane. In the crowd, Bulk and Skull were replaying their roles in helping the power rangers fight. A kid walked up to an end of the table where the rest sat and the eating contest began.

"Hey guys," the kid greeted.

"Hey Fred!" Tommy high fived the kid.

"Hey," Kimberly smiled. "Rumor has it you're quite the hero."

"I helped a bit," Fred shrugged sheepishly. "The power rangers did most of the work. And those new ones were just as awesome!" Tommy began to say something but was cut off.

"Dustin!" Jackie shrieked. "Next time can you keep the food in your mouth?" Apparently he was so determined to with dribbles of food were accidently spat across to her and covering her. Becca helped her wipe it off with napkins.

"Sorry," Dustin mumbled with food in his mouth. "Trying to win here!"

"Oh Fred, these are friends Jackie, Becca, Dianne, Tori, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Shane, Dustin, Alan, Jimmy, and Brandon," Adam introduced. The group of twelve mumbled hello's as Aisha made a comment getting back to what Tommy previously said.

"That's impossible," Fred shook his head.

"Hey," Tommy deadpanned. "Anything's possible."

"You really think so?" Fred questioned.

"I know so," Tommy nodded. Fred thought for a minute.

"Fred Kelman," he mused. "Silver ranger."

"It does have a certain ring to it," Billy agreed, amused.

"Fred Kelman the gold ranger," Fred changed as they all laughed.

"And the winner is Rocky!" Tori chuckled as the red ranger cleared his plate first.

"Hand over the cash," Becca grinned.

"Split it even," Dianne ordered.

"I'm not dumb," Jackie scoffed as she handed twenty to the other two girls who won. Hunter wrapped an arm around Jackie as they all got up to watch the firework display that just started.

"Look at that!" Alan pointed to where a sign on a tower read 'Thank you Power Rangers' on it. There time here was going to be difficult. Their cover story was that they were part of a student exchange program with the other side of the country and here for a while. The twelve from the future were staying in the hotel across the street from the school thanks to Alpha's help to getting them all reservations. The one who was excited to go to a normal school for once was Cam, not really getting out much being the son of a sensei and all. So, everything will turn out alright.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter done for the night. Might get one more in. I'm beginning to think my dorm building at camp is haunted. Weird things have been happening in my hall since I got there. But it was a good week. We had the lip sync (which was awesome!), motivational speaker Ed Gerety came and we learned that he sees dead people, we watched a married couple do a lot of tricks with yo-yos and volunteers they asked to help out either got a jar of cheese balls ( I know the person who got it. We've been friends since seventh grade), or money. Not to mention a lot of songs from the eighties and nineties were played at this week's dance (backstreet boys, nsync, MC hammer, other ones I don't know). And now a heat wave is crossing the area where I live.

Anyway, I'm skipping the first half of season three, so the next chapter will be based off of "A Potion Notion." I will recap what happens in the beginning with them meeting Ninjor and going through weird phases and stuff. No guarantee it will be up tonight. But what happens? Who falls in love with who?


	6. A Potion Notion

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 6: A Potion Notion**

_A/N: So it's Hunter and Jackie's six month anniversary and what better way to celebrate than going to a dance? Unfortunately, Rito has other plans. Will recap what I didn't write based on episodes I didn't write. As of right now, this story is looking longer than the prequel. Dianne, Brandon, Alan, and Jimmy will be able to travel back home in a few more chapters. Anyway, enjoy the show!_

_Song is "One Love" by Jordan Pruitt._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own the rangers kids. Nothing else._

* * *

><p><em>Room 329, Marriot Hotel<em>

"Jackie get up!" Becca shook the heavy sleeper. The last two months had been a lot on everyone. Rito and tengas showed up, destroying their zords. Before that they helped Alpha's friends on Edenoi. But after the zord trashing, they were sent on a quest to find Ninjor, who has helped them in a few battles and they gained new zords and their powers. Not to mention the newer rangers to this time era had to start school again. Though out of them all, only Cam seemed to enjoy it. It helped he was nearly as smart as Billy.

After getting their new powers, Kimberly moved in with Aisha thanks to conflict with her mom getting remarried and moving to France. Caroline Hart had agreed to let her daughter stay with them and finish out the school year, but the ranger's children (which they still do not know about that part yet), knew it wasn't going to last to the end of the school year. Then there was something regarding a family heirloom lantern with Adam. Following that was confusion about a wizard, a monster that turned most of them into footballs when Rocky's uncle came to visit, and a monster that made everyone hate each other's guts. The only ones to survive that were Hunter, Jackie, and Aisha. And the last crazy thing that happened was a monster that stole faces of people. Now it was a week since the face stealer monster and it was a special day for Jackie. Her six month anniversary with Hunter.

"Few more minutes," Jackie grumbled reaching to find a snooze button on her friend.

"Not five more minutes," Tori scoffed. While they were staying here and were staying at this hotel thanks to help from Alpha and Zordon, the girls shared a room and the guys split three. Everyone got their own beds thanks to the order of suites having pull out beds.

"Too tired," Jackie groaned.

"Then I guess you'll miss your six month anniversary date with Hunter tonight," Dianne began the countdown on her fingers. Upon hearing that, Jackie shot up and dashed to the bathroom and ran the shower in a rush to get ready. The other three girls burst out laughing. That's how Jackie found them when she opened the bathroom door brushing her teeth.

"Oh very funny," she pouted going to rinse off the brush and get dressed. "Next time, just dump cold water on me!"

"Do you really want it to come to that?" Becca smirked.

"Scratch that," Jackie shook her head. "Should I wear the pink ruffled sleeve with a crimson skirt or a pink skirt with the rose tank top?"

"Does it really matter?" Dianne raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Jackie shouted. "I need to look perfect for today!"

"You're too much Jackie," Tori shook her head. "Go with the crimson skirt pink ruffled sleeve with your hair in a bun held together by the rose clip. Then you'll have both of your colors as well as Hunter's on you."

"You're a life saver Tor!" the brunette hurried into the bathroom to work on her hair.

"She's returning to her old valley girl self," Becca groaned falling back against the bed.

"And that's a bad thing how?" Tori frowned.

"You don't want to know," Dianne stated as the brunette in question jumped out of the bathroom ready to go and head to school. Unfortunately it was a Wednesday. The other three followed close behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Angel Grove High<em>

"So what are you and Jackie going to do later?" Blake asked his brother as the guys stood by their lockers talking.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter scoffed. "She's going shopping with the girls later and there's no way I'm being a pack mule."

"Your turning into her dad," Alan laughed.

"Forgetful," Jimmy agreed.

"Dude how could you forget your six month anniversary with her?" Shane wondered.

"It's not that time yet, is it?" Hunter frowned confused. Time travel was really messing with him.

"Uh yeah dude," Dustin nodded.

"Time travel is messing things up," Cam explained. "But I calculated the difference in time's movement comparing here to our time, and in our time, it's your sixth month anniversary so why not celebrate it here?"

"Time travel is extremely confusing," Hunter groaned. "What am I going to do?"

"Why not take her out to a dinner or something?" Jimmy suggested.

"Too cliché," Alan shook his head. "Go for something else."

"Why not take her to the junior police ball?" Blake offered. "Bulk and Skull need to sell a bunch of tickets. I'm taking Tori."

"Figures," Shane rolled his eyes. "But it doesn't sound like a bad idea man."

"Fine but no one tells her," Hunter stated.

"There's the mistake right there," Brandon shuddered. "She doesn't take too well to surprises since well…" he let it hang.

"Since Cory cheated on her?" Dustin filled in.

"Thank you Dustin," Brandon rolled his eyes as the others sighed. No one bothered mentioning it again.

"She tries to pry it out of us we keep our mouths shut," Cam suggested.

"Even if she uses her special pout?" Alan raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently it doesn't affect our little genius here," Shane patted Cam on the shoulder.

"Dude how can you ignore _that_?" Jimmy demanded. "You have got to teach me how!"

"No one could ever ignore it," Brandon agreed.

"Well I can," Cam rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm going to buy the tickets," Hunter ran off. "Not a word!"

"Guess we have to avoid Jackie now," Jimmy sighed. Near the entrance, the girls just walked in.

"So what do you think he has planned?" Becca wondered as they sauntered towards the lockers.

"If he remembered," Tori snickered.

"Why wouldn't he remember?" Jackie pouted.

"You didn't," Dianne countered. "And time travel is messing it up. Back home it's your six month anniversary. Cam told us he calculated it somehow."

"He used a lot of Billy speak I couldn't even translate," Becca elaborated.

"Hey Hunter," Jackie greeted when she saw her boyfriend.

"Hey," he returned and kept walking.

"Well that was weird," Tori frowned. "Maybe Blake or one of the guys knows what's up."

"Won't know until we ask," Dianne shrugged as they approached the guys who were talking and joking around as usual.

"What's up guys?" Becca asked.

"Nothing," they all chorused.

"Do you guys know what's up with Hunter?" Jackie questioned, sensing they did. Everyone shared nervous looks.

"No none whatsoever," Shane shook his head.

"We gotta go," Alan, Jimmy, and Brandon ran off knowing better.

"Hey wait for us!" Dustin called as he and Shane ran after them.

"Uh yeah we'll see you girls after class," Blake said as Cam followed the others and he went to as well.

"I don't think so," the girls chorused pulling him back.

"Now, what's going on with Hunter?" Tori demanded.

"See ya!" Blake panicked and ran off.

"BLAKE!" Jackie raced after him determined to find out what was going on with Hunter.

"What's going on with them?" Aisha frowned as she, Billy, and Adam stepped up beside the other three girls.

"Hunter's acting weird," Dianne shrugged.

"My guess is he's planning a surprise for Jackie and asked the other guys to keep it secret," Becca concluded.

"And she's trying to kill Blake for an answer?" Adam frowned as he saw the two streak around the corner.

"I take it she doesn't like surprises," Billy shook his head.

"Let's just say the last time she was surprised, it didn't end well," Tori agreed. The group walked down the steps and into Bulk and Skull. Skull was grinning happily. Bulk was acting strange.

"Aisha!" he grabbed the girl's hand causing the group to frown in confusion. "Where have you been all my life?"

"What?" she frowned yanking her hand away.

"Come with me to the Cosmic," Bulk begged. "I don't know where it is but we'll find it." The others had slightly amused grins on their faces.

"Guys I think we better go," Aisha advised. "I think there's definitely something going on."

"Seems like a little love spell," Becca concluded.

* * *

><p><em>Park<em>

"Have you guys noticed anything weird going on at school today?" Adam asked the group that was missing Blake who was still being chased by Jackie and Hunter who was working on making his surprise better.

"Definitely," Tommy agreed motioning to Kimberly who was acting ditzy.

"Well if you call falling in love weird then," the brunette twiddled with her hair. "Color me guilty."

"Some sort of spell no doubt," Dianne nodded.

"Maybe we should talk to Zordon," Billy suggested.

"Wouldn't be that bad," Cam added. As they were about to teleport (the teens from the future were given their own communicators to use in this time period), Goldar and tengas appeared.

"So we meet again rangers!" the monkey cackled.

"This monkey is getting on my nerves," Alan scoffed.

"You think?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"Have to protect Skull," Kimberly mumbled frowning.

"Skull?" Tori blinked, realizing that's who she fell in love with thanks to a spell.

"Ninja power now!" Tommy called as they all morphed into their ninja gear.

"Come on you gold faced freak!" Brandon taunted as he, Jimmy, Alan, Tommy, and Rocky took on Goldar.

"Coming through!" Shane called as he, Dustin, and Cam handled one group of tengas.

"Right there with ya!" Becca mixed in the fight with Tori, Dianne, Aisha, and Kimberly. Billy held his own. The fight went on until they disappeared.

"When is that guy ever gonna learn?" Rocky wondered.

* * *

><p><em>Command Center<em>

"Zordon, something's wrong with Kim," Tommy spoke as all eighteen rangers were gathered in the command center. Hunter was holding Jackie in his arms. The young brunette had given up chasing Blake for now and decided to try again later. Hunter hasn't said much. "She's not herself."

"Alpha, run a scan for abnormal bio waves," Zordon instructed.

"I still say she's under some sort of kooky love spell," Becca argued.

"Hold still Kimberly," Alpha asked as he ran a scan over her.

"Kimberly Ann Skullovitch," she mused, obviously not thinking about anything but Skull related things.

"That's a little disturbing," Jackie grimaced.

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha cried. "Kimberly seems to be under the spell of a love potion!"

"You were right Becca," Dianne shook her head.

"Thank goodness," Aisha sighed of relief. The alarms blared.

"Rangers, this is exactly as I suspected," Zordon spoke as they faced the viewing globe. Kimberly, still being ditzy whispered in Tori's and Aisha's ears. "Observe the viewing globe. This is Miss Chief. She has wreaked havoc throughout Angel Grove by haphazardly spreading her powerful love potion."

"I'm all for love but this is ridiculous," Tori pointed at a giggling Kimberly.

"I agree to that," Aisha looked at her brunette friend.

"Do not underestimate Miss Chief's power," Zordon stated. "Her love potion undermines common sense, leaving the individual vulnerable to danger."

"Sounds complex," Brandon blinked.

"Can you help her?" Tommy asked as they faced the Eltarian.

"I am hesitant to tamper with a delicate balance with human emotion," Zordon apologized.

"We need Kimberly back like she was," Tommy sighed. "What are we gonna do?"

"Hope it eventually wears off?" Dustin shrugged.

"Perhaps it will wear off Kimberly and the others," Zordon agreed. "Until then, keep her under close watch."

"Will do Zordon," Tommy nodded. The eighteen teleported out.

* * *

><p><em>Angel Grove High<em>

"Please tell me what you have planned?" Jackie begged as she and Hunter stood by her and Becca's lockers.

"Sorry, it's a surprise," Hunter smirked.

"But I hate surprises!" the brunette pouted.

"You'll like this one," Hunter shook his head at her denial. "I promise."

"Why can't you just tell me?" she sighed exasperated.

"Where's the fun in that?" he leaned down to kiss her. "I have to go. See you later!" he ran off as Tori, Becca, Dianne, and Aisha approached.

"He still won't tell you?" Becca raised an eyebrow.

"No and it's really getting on my nerves!" Jackie huffed. "None of the others cracked?"

"Apparently Al, Jimmy, and Brandon are more threatened by you because of your special pout," Dianne reported.

"Shane and Dustin just ran off," Becca shook her head.

"Cam and Blake won't cave either," Tori sighed.

"None of the other guys have a clue what's going on," Aisha shrugged. "On the bright side, the spell on Bulk finally wore off."

"So maybe it wore off on Kim too," Jackie perked up as the group walked the hallways.

"Did yo get Hunter to say anything to you?" Tori wondered.

"All he told me is that he's taking me to the junior police ball or something," Jackie bit her lip. "He said the rest is a surprise."

"The rest?" Dianne blinked.

"Probably a gift he's giving you or something," Becca chuckled. They heard a strange beeping noise.

"It's Hayley," Jackie frowned, pulling out the small device and excusing herself to duck around the corner. "Yeah Hayley?"

"_Just good news for a change," _the red head grinned. _"Billy fixed the machine to bring four of you back. Just choose which four and give a call when you want to be sent home. And it has to be sometime today."_

"Will do Hayley," Jackie sighed and caught up with the other girls.

"So what did Hayley want?" Dianne asked.

"Put it this way," Jackie began. "You, Al, Jimmy, and Brandon are going home after this battle and before the dance."

"Only four?" Aisha frowned. "Why can't you all go back at the same time?"

"Because all twelve of us going back at once could mess up the machine and cause it to short circuit again," Tori explained. "We go back in small groups, the less trouble there'll be and adjustments to the machine can be made." They also filled the others in on their getting home situation.

"But why us four?" Dianne whined.

"Because your parents are probably scarred shitless despite knowing where you are and don't you want to see them?" Becca pointed out as they grouped with the others.

"Well it looks like the spell's finally been broken," Billy concluded.

"Thank goodness," Aisha nodded.

"You're telling me," Kimberly agreed.

"This is the weirdest stuff Rita and Zedd have ever pulled," Rocky declared.

"Lothor did a similar thing with making everyone fall in love with him through the power of TV," Shane smirked remembering the time all those girls nearly killed them because of it. Their communicators beeped.

"Zordon we read you come in," Tommy spoke.

"_Rangers, Miss Chief has rematerialized in the park," _Zordon reported.

"We're on our way," Tommy disconnected. "Let's take care of this stupid cupid."

* * *

><p><em>Park<em>

"Come to spread more love potion?" Tommy asked Miss Chief as the eighteen appeared behind her.

"Not this time," she squeaked, turning to face them. They rushed in to fight. Miss Chief wasn't doing such a good job.

"This is too easy," Dustin scoffed.

"Nothing is ever easy Dustin," Alan rolled his eyes.

"When has something ever been easy?" Tori agreed as they all kicked her back.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with!" Miss Chief screeched. She spun her blade through them. Jackie dodged it by jumping out of the way and calling her dragon bow, similar to Kimberly's power bow, except thanks to her ninja powers, Jackie could shoot flaming arrows. Which is what she did. "What goes around comes around!"

"Karma is a bitch," Jackie smirked as she, being the only one who wasn't hit, fired ten flaming arrows at once, effectively striking Miss Chief.

"I think it's time we show this crooked cupid how true that can be," Tommy stated as they all stood up around each other.

"So you think you'll be the ones to straighten me out, eh?" Miss Chief taunted. She threw her blade at them again and they all managed to duck and dodge. Tommy deflected it using Saba.

"It's all over Miss Chief!" he stated. "You must surrender!"

"Like they give up that easily," Cam snorted quietly.

"Five, four, three, two, one," Dianne counted down as Miss Chief grew bigger.

"Just what we need," Shane groaned.

"It looks like I have the upper hand once again rangers!" Miss Chief cackled.

"In your dreams!" Hunter scoffed.

"Why do they always grow?" Blake sighed.

"Now it is you who should surrender to me!" Miss Chief smiled.

"Fat chance!" Becca sneered at the monster. Together, they all called for their ninja zords. Three megazords were formed. The fight continued.

"See how you like this new and improved version!" Miss Chief smirked as her blade caught fire and she threw it at one of the megazords.

"Activating flame absorbers," Jackie flipped a switch from her megazord, which was the one being aimed at. While it absorbed the flames, they avoided being hit with the blade itself. But unfortunately, it hit one of the others.

"Tommy we need you!" Rocky called as they were hit.

"I'm on my way!" Tommy flew in. The megazord and falcon zord attached together. They punched down Miss Chief. "That should do it!"

"Oh no!" Miss Chief squeaked as she blew up. All eighteen rangers cheered.

* * *

><p><em>Youth Center<em>

"_Oh oh oh a oh  
>oh yeah yeah<br>oh oh oh a oh  
>la da da da da <em>

_Something about the way  
>you move when you move<br>that I love love love  
>Something about the way<br>you talk when you talk  
>that I can't get enough<em>

_The way you say it's  
>a beautiful day when<br>the rain comes down  
>down down down<br>down down down  
>and I don't care if we<br>don't nowhere as long  
>as you're around<br>round round yeah_

_No one's gonna break  
>our stride<br>we walking side by side  
>we ride we ride<br>oh_

_Some say maybe this one  
>maybe that one<br>never sure of the right one  
>baby come carry me away oh<em>

_One love one love  
>one love that I'm sure of<br>one love one love  
>that I can't get enough of<em>

_Oh oh oh a oh (that I can't get enough of)_

_One love that I'm sure of  
>Oh oh oh a oh<br>oh uh yeah yeah_

_Every time you look at me  
>and smile like you smile<br>my heart go boom boom boom  
>Anytime you're not around<br>a minute kind of feels just  
>like an empty room<br>and when the music's playing  
>you come and hold me and we<br>sway sway sway_

_And even when I'm wrong  
>you tell me that I'm right<br>and it's ok ok ok_

_No one's gonna break  
>our stride<br>we walking side by side  
>we ride we ride<br>oh_

_Some say maybe this one  
>maybe that one<br>never sure of the right one  
>baby come carry me away oh<em>

_One love one love  
>one love that I'm sure of<br>one love one love  
>that I can't get enough of<em>

_Some get em for the money  
>some get em for the things<br>some play it like a game  
>just because they can<br>I'm in it cause I wanna be boy  
>you were made for<br>stay with me  
>baby you know<em>

_Oh oh oh yeah_

_Some say maybe this one  
>maybe that one<br>never sure of the right one  
>baby come carry me away oh<em>

_One love one love  
>one love that I'm sure of<br>one love one love  
>that I can't get enough of"<em>

The crowd cheered as Jackie finished her performance. It was part of Hunter's surprise. He somehow managed to get the staff to allow her to sing a song at the junior police ball. Dianne, Alan, Jimmy, and Brandon weren't there. They were pulled back to their own time safe and sound. After Jackie explained why it was them four going, they agreed. But they didn't have time to stay for the dance. So now, it was just the ninjas and Becca left from the future who have yet to get home. They still had no word from Jackie's parents. The young brunette joined Hunter on the dance floor as someone else took the stage and began to sing a slow dance song. Hunter took Jackie's hands and the couple moved around the dance floor along to the beat. Kim and Tommy were dancing a little away from them as were Tori and Blake. Bulk came with some girl they didn't recognize. And their teacher Ms. Appleby was dancing with none other than Lt. Stone. All the other rangers were standing off to the side watching the happy couples dance. Billy and Aisha soon joined the dance floor to Rocky's disappointment. But he found someone to dance with as did Adam. Becca, feeling the urge to dance, dragged Dustin onto the floor while the other ninjas laughed. As they danced, Hunter and Jackie smiled.

"That was great," he commented, referring to her performance.

"Thanks for setting it up," Jackie kissed him. "I loved it."

"Thought you would," Hunter smiled as he twirled her around. "But I have one more thing for you."

"What is it?" Jackie frowned, curios.

"This," Hunter fished in his pocket for a neatly wrapped pink box with a rose colored bow and crimson ribbon. It was small and flattish. Jackie took it and opened it to reveal a pair of dragon earrings that were pink and a matching necklace in a rosy crimson color. Hunter helped her put the necklace on as she awed it and put the earrings on.

"They're beautiful," she thanked as they got back to dancing.

"Only for the best," Hunter chuckled. "Happy six month anniversary."

"Happy six month anniversary," Jackie wished back as he leaned in to kiss her. It was the longest kiss they shared so far as a couple. And as they danced, it turned into a mini make out session. All in all, their six month anniversary was a good one.

* * *

><p>AN: So a little fluff at the end. What'd ya think? So now the team lost four rangers. I'm skipping over the Christmas episode because in this it's rougly the middle of march.


	7. A Ranger Catastrophe

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 7: A Ranger Catastrophe **

_A/N: Here we go with another chapter. It's the beginning of April. Kim will be leaving around the end of July and pregnant with Jackie. She won't know she's pregnant until she's four months along, which will be when Tommy gets the letter in late November. By the time for the zeo powers, the ninjas will be sent home with only Jackie, Hunter, and Becca still stuck in the past. _

_Hope that wasn't too confusing._

_Song is "It's Gonna be Me" by NSYNC_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own the rangers kids. Nothing else._

* * *

><p><em>Park<em>

"So how did it go at the animal shelter?" Kimberly asked as the girls on the team walked through the park.

"Oh it's great," Aisha grinned. "I love working with the animals."

"It's sad not many have homes," Tori pouted.

"That's the hard part but she's really good with at taking care of them," Aisha shrugged.

"That's great," Becca nodded.

"Hey look," Jackie pointed toward a lonely white cat lying in the grass. Slowly and calling out to it, the group of girls approached.

"Wonder whose it is," Kimberly thought as they bent down to pet it.

"I don't know," Aisha checked for a collar. "It doesn't have a tag." She picked it up and they stood. "Are you lost?" she asked it as they looked around for a possible owner. Jackie and Becca knew exactly who this cat was but since saying so could mess up the timeline, they kept their mouths shut.

"I don't see anybody around," Jackie scanned the grounds.

"Sure is beautiful," Tori stroked the cat.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Becca wondered.

* * *

><p><em>Aisha's house<em>

"Aisha over here!" Kimberly called as the four girls, Billy, and Tommy were sitting at a table. Hunter was off riding motocross with Blake and Dustin. Shane was skateboarding around town. Cam was helping Alpha at the command center.

"So do you get to keep the cat?" Jackie wondered as they yellow ranger took a seat.

"Well I have to try and find her a home at the animal shelter," Aisha frowned. "But if no one claims her by today she's ours."

"Alright that's great," Tommy chuckled.

"Yes!" Kimberly cheered. "I've always wanted a pet!"

"Who told you that you could bring that cat in here?" Bulk demanded as he and Skull popped up next to the group.

"Here we go again," Becca rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how many health codes you're violating?" Bulk continued. "Tell her Skull!"

"Um it's in here somewhere," Skull flipped through the little handbook.

"Relax Skull," Aisha sighed. "I'm taking her to the animal shelter to see if anyone claims her."

"The owner huh?" Bulk frowned. "Well you do that. Come on Skull. We got work to do." The two disappeared.

"I don't think I could ever get used to their antics," Tori shook her head.

* * *

><p><em>Animal Shelter<em>

"Hey Dr. Wheeler," Aisha greeted as she, Tommy, Kimberly, Becca, Jackie, and Tori walked in to the animal shelter. They had all been called their when Rito showed up and the guys left to go back to what they were doing before while the girls went on to adopt the cat. They noticed and unfamiliar blonde next to the doctor. Jackie, Becca, and Tori could tell it was the younger version of Kat. Each kept their mouth shut, fear of messing something up in the future.

"Hey Aisha," Dr. Wheeler greeted back. The blonde moved away as if hiding something but no one noticed or questioned it.

"These are my friends Kimberly, Jackie, Tori, Becca, and Tommy," Aisha introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Dr. Wheeler smiled as they returned her greeting. "I was just showing…wait, where'd she go?" the white cat from earlier walked out.

"Hey how'd you get down there?" Aisha picked up the feline. "You can't be cruising around like that or you're gonna get lost again." The group stroked the feline lovingly.

"Think she likes you Tommy," Kimberly giggled as the cat purred to Tommy petting her. When Kimberly went to pet her she jumped to scratch the pink ranger.

"What was that about?" Jackie frowned.

"You ok?" Tori asked.

"Yeah maybe she just didn't want to be petted or something," Kimberly grumbled, a little hurt.

"Well, she's all your Aisha," Dr. Wheeler checked her watch. "What are you gonna call her?"

"I don't know let me see," Aisha thought.

"How about PC?" Becca suggested.

"Pretty crazy?" Kimberly snorted.

"Park cat," Jackie corrected.

"It fits since we found her in the park," Aisha nodded.

"That works," Tori agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Room 328, Marriot Hotel<em>

"Oh come on!" Jackie whined. "You guys have been at the track all day!" All the ninjas were hanging out in Hunter and Blake's room at the hotel.

"Yeah you can handle a little shopping time," Tori pouted.

"We're not that bad," Becca pleaded. "A shopping spree won't kill you!"

"Yes it will," Shane groaned.

"How come Cam gets out of it?" Dustin frowned.

"Because he's working on trying to get us home faster," Jackie scoffed as if it was obvious.

"Well he's lucky," Blake snorted. "He doesn't have to be a pack mule!"

"Saved by the bell," Hunter grinned as their communicators went off. They teleported to the command center.

* * *

><p><em>Command Center<em>

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" Alpha cried as they entered. "It's Tommy! He's in trouble!"

"Yes," Zordon agreed. "We have managed to get a visual on him, but nothing more." They turned to the viewing globe which showed Tommy in a car with a blonde who was holding onto him fearing for her life as they rode through some strange dimension.

"Where is he?" Kimberly asked a twinge of jealousy in her voice. "Who's that girl?"

"We are not certain of her identity at this point," Zordon shook his head.

"Her name is Kat," Jackie supplied. Everyone looked at her.

"Were from the future," Becca explained. "So we know these things. The alarms went off.

"Rangers, Rito is back," Zordon stated. "He is giant sized and headed for downtown Angel Grove."

"But what about Tommy?" Billy wondered.

"We can't leave him there," Cam agreed.

"we don't even know where there is," Adam deadpanned.

"What are we gonna do?" Kimberly sighed.

"Rito's getting really close to the city you guys," Blake reported.

"We gotta do something," Rocky sighed.

"Alpha, can you get a fix on Tommy's position yet?" Billy wondered.

"Ay yi yi," Alpha groaned. "The signal is very weak. I can't get a grip on him."

"Keep trying Alpha," Zordon encouraged. "Until we locate them, Tommy and his companion are at the mercy of Lord Zedd."

"Oh no he's unconscious," Kimberly gasped.

"We're losing him!" Jackie's eyes widened.

"Alpha do something," Becca pleaded.

"I'm trying Becca," Alpha stated.

"Try increasing the insinuation," Cam suggested.

"I have," Alpha nodded. "It had no effect."

"He's breaking up," Aisha noticed.

"I'm sorry rangers but the signal is gone," Alpha apologized. "Without it, I can't track Tommy's location!"

"Don't worry Alpha," Tori gave the robot a reassuring smile.

"Still nothing," Billy sighed a while later.

"So what are we gonna do?" Shane wondered.

"Rangers," Zordon caught their attention. "The search for Tommy will have to wait. Rito has reached the outskirts of Angel Grove."

"He's right," Cam agreed. "We're just gonna have to hope he's ok for right now."

* * *

><p><em>Field<em>

"Holy shit!" Becca swore seeing the overgrown Halloween decoration.

"Ah hello there power twerps!" Rito spotted them.

"We won't let you destroy Angel Grove!" Kimberly stated.

"Yeah?" Rito bent over. "And what do you think you're gonna do to stop me?"

"Bad breath," Rocky groaned.

"Well I'd like to stay but I gotta run," Rito stood.

"What I wouldn't give to have my fire katana right now," Jackie growled.

"We should call the zords," Hunter suggested.

"We need ninja zord power now!"

"Now don't you guys ever give up?" Rito whined. The bear zord stomped on the ground knocking the skeleton over. "I hate when that happens!"

"Should we go megazord?" Dustin wondered to the ninjas.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," Blake agreed. As Rito beat up the other zords, the ninjas and Becca formed their megazord. Becca and Jackie's combined with the other ninjas. Catching on, the others formed their megazord as well. As both went into battle mode, they continued the fight.

**You might been hurt babe  
>That ain't no lie<br>You've seen them all come and go oh  
>I remember you told me<br>That it made you believe in  
>no man no cry<br>maybe that's why**

**Every little thing I do  
>Never seems enough for you<br>You don't want want to lose it again  
>But I'm not like them<br>Baby when you finally  
>Get to love somebody<br>guess what  
>it's gonna be me<strong>

**You've got no choice babe  
>But to move on and you know<br>there ain't no time to waste  
>so just you're just too blind to see<br>but in the end ya know it's gonna be me  
>you can't deny<br>so just tell me why**

**Every little thing I do  
>Never seems enough for you<br>You don't want want to lose it again  
>But I'm not like them<br>Baby when you finally  
>Get to love somebody<br>guess what  
>it's gonna be me<strong>

**It's gonna gonna gonna gonna  
>it's gonna be me<br>all that I do is not enough for you  
>Don't want to lose it<br>But I'm not like that  
>When finally<br>You get to love somebody  
>Guess what<br>it's gonna be me**

**Every little thing I do  
>Never seems enough for you<br>You don't want want to lose it again  
>But I'm not like them<br>Baby when you finally  
>Get to love somebody<br>guess what  
>it's gonna be me<strong>

**Every little thing I do  
>Never seems enough for you<br>You don't want want to lose it again  
>But I'm not like them<br>Baby when you finally  
>Get to love somebody<br>guess what  
>it's gonna be me<strong>

"About time," Hunter sighed of relief as Rito fled.

"You're telling us," everyone chorused.

* * *

><p><em>Command Center<em>

"Alpha, have you tried retracing the signal from Tommy's communicator?" Billy wondered as they all lingered around trying to find the white ranger.

"Ay yi yi Billy," Alpha sighed. "It seems that all our tracking devices are being blocked."

"Unfortunately you are correct Alpha," Zordon spoke. "Rita and Zedd are generating a powerful shield that's preventing our signal from getting through."

"So there's no way to get to Tommy," Adam shrugged in defeat.

"There's always a way," Jackie stated. "May not be the easiest one, but there's always a way."

"Where do we find out where he is?" Aisha questioned.

"I think we've got him," Cam stated as he and Billy worked on tracking him.

"He should be coming up on the viewing globe," Billy added. They all ran up to the globe to see what was going on.

"Not that gold baboon again," Becca sighed.

"Billy can you get him out of there?" Kimberly wondered.

"We don't have the power to teleport through Rita and Zedd's shield," Billy shook his head.

"What are they doing?" Blake frowned.

"And where's that girl?" Shane asked.

"I bet Rita's trying to keep Tommy away so we won't be at full strength," Aisha huffed.

"I believe you are correct Aisha," Zordon agreed. "As for Tommy's companion, my sensors cannot locate her anywhere." Jackie and Becca shared nervous looks. They knew what was going on, but they had to let the others figure it out themselves.

"Billy can you figure out a way to get through that shield?" Adam wondered.

"Yeah I think so," Billy nodded. "Come with me to my lab. Anything I have that is gonna help us is going to be there." As those two teleported out, Jackie's communicator beeped. She excused herself to go talk to Hayley in private in case she accidentally spilt something the others couldn't over hear.

"What's up Hayley?" she asked.

"_Not Hayley dummy," _Alan rolled his eyes.

"Al why are you calling me?" Jackie frowned.

"_Hayley asked us to," _Dianne's voice rang through.

"_She has some good and bad news," _Brandon added.

"When doesn't she?" Jackie sighed.

"_Good news is that we can bring you all back!" _Jimmy cheered.

"At once?" Jackie pouted. "And when?"

"_Today," _Dianne stated. _"Are you ready for the bad news?"_

"Give it to me," Jackie nodded.

"_Ivan decided to move his ship somewhere," _Alan sighed. _"He put up some shield around it so we have no way of tracking it. And your parents are still on board." _Jackie was quiet. This wasn't what she needed. Why did this have to be her life? Now they were further from finding her parents and this wasn't good.

"_Jackie?" _Jimmy called through._ "Earth to Jackie are you there?" _

"Yeah I'm here Jimmy," Jackie blinked back to reality. "Can you put Kelly on the line?"

"_One sec," _Dianne agreed. She could hear muffled noises in the background and feet shuffling around.

"_What's up Jackie?" _Kelly wondered.

"I need you to do me a favor," Jackie began. In whisper, she added, "Go look in my parent's room and see if you can find my dad's zeonizer."

"_And what if I don't find it?" _Kelly asked as she went to do what was asked.

"That means dad probably has it and if he's smart enough, he'll use it to try and figure a way out," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"_Well that ain't gonna happen," _Kelly shook her head. _"Just found it in his nightstand drawer."_

"Great," Jackie huffed. "Look, I have to go, but take care of Dylan for me?"

"_Don't even have to ask," _Kelly agreed and disconnected. Jackie rejoined the others.

"What did she want?" Becca questioned.

"We can go home," Jackie gave a small smile. Billy and Adam teleported back in.

"Hurry Billy," Kimberly urged as she kept her eyes locked on the viewing globe along with the others.

"Let's hope this works," the blue ranger went to test it. He pushed a few buttons. "I've got the coordinates!"

"Good work Billy," Zordon praised.

"But will we be able to get Tommy and that girl out?" Dustin frowned.

"Only one way to find out," Cam shrugged.

"I don't even see that girl," Billy pouted in thought.

"Penetrate the shield and lock onto the coordinates," Zordon instructed. "If we don't have enough power, Tommy and his companion could be lost in the morphing grid forever."

"And if we don't try," Kimberly started. "This could be the end of both of them."

"It's risky but we don't have a choice," Tori agreed.

"Is everybody ready?" Billy asked.

"Wait," Aisha held back. "He's gonna need all the help he can get." They all clasped hands and formed a circle. Billy and Cam joined them after setting up the machine. Their hands glowed their ranger color and a few minutes later, Tommy appeared in the middle, demorphed.

"You made it!" Kimberly hugged the white ranger as everyone else sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you're ok Tommy."

"How'd you find me?" Tommy wondered.

"Thank Billy," Adam advised.

"Thanks man I owe you one," Tommy thanked.

"I'm always here for you," Billy smiled.

"Oh no," Tommy sighed in realization. "Katherine. We have to find her."

"Rita and Zedd must have her," Hunter concluded.

"We haven't been able to locate her position anywhere," Billy added.

* * *

><p><em>Motocross track<em>

"Come on you guys!" Jackie called to the racers. They had just come from battle and the guys wanted to get one last ride at the track in before leaving.

"We don't have all day!" Becca added.

"I think they've grown deaf," Cam sighed.

"This tracks probably better than Blue Bay's," Sane agreed.

"Well they better hurry up," Tori huffed. "I want to get home."

"Don't we all," Jackie scoffed. "I just want to get home and graduate from the fire academy and find my parents and finish school at Reefside High."

"Why there?" Tori frowned.

"Her dad is a teacher there so it makes sense," Becca explained.

"Hey!" Shane called as the three dirt boys stopped. "You guys ready to go?"

"One more lap?" Dustin pleaded.

"Please?" Blake added.

"Just once more around?" Hunter begged.

"Stop acting like babies," Cam shook his head. "We have to go now!"

"Fine," the three huffed and walked over.

"Ready?" Jackie asked as she pulled out the communicator. Everyone nodded. They were the only ones there, so they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them. "We're ready Hayley."

"_Transporting now," _the red head supplied. Jackie pocketed the device as they waited. A blue portal opened up behind them and sucked five out of the eight in. It shut before the other three could follow.

"Great!" they groaned.

"We're stuck here," Becca pouted.

"How come it was us?" Hunter complained.

"Hayley, what went wrong?" Jackie panicked.

"_The machine blew up after the five entered,"_ the red head sighed in frustration. _"They made it back safe and sound, but we need a new machine. Billy says it'll take a while for it to be completely repaired and fully functional again."_

"Keep us posted," Becca ordered as they disconnected.

"Let's go tell the others we're staying," Hunter suggested. With that, they ran off to find the others.

* * *

><p>AN: So Hunter, Jackie, and Becca are still stuck in the past. When the rangers become kids, Hunter and Becca will be home but Jackie will still be stuck. I'm thinking of keeping her there until after "King for a Day," in the zeo season, where she becomes evil. I won't write every zeo episode. Just the beginning and a few others. She will be sent home the day Jason rejoins the team.


	8. Home at Last Part I

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 8: Home at Last**

**Part I**

_A/N: I changed my mind last minute. Hunter and Becca get sent home. Jackie is stuck here forever it seems. She will be stuck until halfway through zeo, but at least she can communicate with her friends back home. _

_Song is "It's Not Over" by Daughtry. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own the rangers kids._

* * *

><p><em>Youth Center<em>

"And I thought I liked to shop," Kat smiled as the five girls sat at a table in the youth center. They had just come from a shopping trip. "You two take a whole new meaning to the word."

"You had fun?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah I did," Kat nodded.

"Good," Jackie smiled.

"Thank you so much for showing me around Angel Grove," Kat thanked. "I really think I'm gonna like it here."

"No problem," Becca shrugged.

"Well I better be off to dinner," Kat checked her watch and stood.

"Oh yeah us too," Aisha looked at hers. "You need a ride?"

"Oh no it's ok," Kat politely declined. The blonde left after saying goodbye.

"So, how come you two don't really talk about yr families much?" Kim asked as the four sat there. "Or even your ranger days Jackie?"

"Problem with talking about that is it could mess up the timeline," Becca noted. "But I guess there are some things we could tell you."

"My dad and her dad are co owners of a dojo in Reefside," Jackie shrugged. "My dad recently got a job at the high school teaching science. He has a PhD in paleontology. My mom owns her own gymnastics studio. My cousin owns her own sports shop in Blue Bay. And I have a three year old brother named Dylan."

"What about you Becca?" Aisha wondered. "Like, besides your dad co owning a dojo?"

"Well my mom works at home," the gold ranger began. "She works for the local bank. I have a younger sister named Patricia."

"Interesting," Kimberly smiled as Tommy came up. "Hey Tommy we just got back. I couldn't wait to see you." Tommy took a seat with them as they began talking.

* * *

><p><em>Lake<em>

"Hunter put me down!" Jackie shrieked as he carried her to the water. Once they were over it, he dropped her in.

"Sorry," he smirked.

"You better run thunder boy," Jackie snarled as she chased after him through the water.

"Young love," Becca sighed happily as she watched the love birds fooled around. "She did the same thing last year."

"What do you mean?" Rocky frowned confused.

"I don't mean last year this time," Becca shook her head. "In this time, it's her birthday today but she's not celebrating because she's not born until '85. In our time, her birthday was a few months ago and Hunter made a comment that caused me, Tori, and Jackie to chase him into the water."

"What was the comment?" Aisha wondered.

"'Last one in the water is a little girl,'" Becca replied with a reminiscent grin.

"No wonder why he was chased down," Adam snickered. Kimberly and Kat walked down to join them as they watched Hunter and Jackie play around in the water.

"So what's your time period like?" Billy wondered. Thankfully the two girls were still far away.

"A bit more high tech," Becca shrugged. "A lot has changed in the ranger world. There were about seven teams in between you guys and Jackie and Hunter's team. As far as anything else, the youth center is still the same, just more up to date. I don't know much about other cities because in our time, I'm still living in Angel Grove."

"Now what I'm curious about is how those two got together," Aisha thought. "I mean, they don't look like they've been together long, but it looks like they've known they were meant for each other."

"That's a long story," Becca laughed. "Jackie had moved to Blue Bay and walking on the beach when she got stuck in Choobo's backpack. Choobo was one of Lothor's minions. So she was stuck in there and so were Hunter and Blake, but those two were in morph. She met the real them and the others the next day at her cousin's shop. They didn't know she was one yet because she hasn't fought yet, until later that day when a kick boxing kangaroo attacked."

"Kickboxing kangaroo?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"The monsters and aliens have not improved over the years," Becca shook her head. "Anyway, she also broke up with her now ex boyfriend Cory, who was apparently cheating on her. A few weeks later, Lothor cast a love spell during a cooking demo Jackie was helping teach. Cam and Blake were put under a spell fighting for Tori's love and ended up starting a food fight. Later that day lots of girls, excluding Jackie, were put under the same spell but ending up falling for Lothor. Jackie helped fight the monster at the beach to free everyone."

"Love spells are the worst," Aisha interrupted. "Anyway, continue."

"Another week later was when those two had their first kiss," Becca smiled. "Neither knew exactly how it happened, but she told me that one minute they were standing there in the shop and the next they kissed. That was also the day the others found out she was a ranger. Next week, Cam tried to make his father human again. He was a guinea pig at the time. Unfortunately, it went haywire and Shane and Sensei Wantanabe ending up switching bodies."

"I hate when that happens," Billy grimaced, recalling when he and Kim switched bodies.

"When they went to fix that, Dustin interfered with the reversal process and Jackie tried to stop them," Becca continued. "Which ending up with them three switching bodies. Jackie was trapped in the guinea pig one, Dustin in hers, and Sensei in Dustin's. That was fixed later and everything was back to normal. Week later she ended up waking up in the forest."

"Why was she there?" Rocky wondered.

"She's not sure," Becca shrugged. "But she ran into Hunter and Blake, who were going to visit their sick grandmother. She tagged along because she didn't have a clue what was going on. They get there and impersonating their grandma is Lothor's nieces Marah and Kapri. An alien that turns people in to stamps trapped them in stamps. Hunter and Jackie were in the same one. They come out unharmed as as a couple."

"So the villain helped them become a couple?" Adam frowned.

"In a way yeah," Becca nodded after thinking for a moment. "And this is them now." Hunter and Jackie were pedaling along in one of the water bikes.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Tommy wondered. "Let's hit the water!" with that, the guys got in a boat while the other three girls got on one of the water bikes. Kat sat on a towel in the sand watching. Unfortunately the day was ruined when tengas appeared.

"Not these bird brains," Jackie growled noticing people running away screaming. The others followed her gaze. Hopping out of the boat and off the bikes, the rangers swam to shore. They dived underwater and morphed. As one, they shot out of the water, startling the tengas. They were only in their ninja morph. They each used their powers to defeat them. But half way through the fight, Kimberly began feeling sick. She could barely fight. As the rangers regrouped, the tengas fled. They each threw off their ninja garb and ran over to Kimberly, who was struggling for breath.

"Kim are you ok?" Tommy wondered.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kimberly blinked. Jackie and Becca bit their lips, knowing what was going on. It was unfortunate they couldn't spill anything. "That was really weird. You guys, where'd Katherine go?" Before anyone could answer their communicators beeped.

"We read you Alpha, Zordon," Tommy answered.

"_Goldar and tengas have been let loose in the park," _the robot replied.

"Again?" Tommy groaned. "We better get our stuff and get over there." They took off but Kim lagged behind. She caught up to them holding on to Tommy as they went back to the picnic table.

"Hey you guys," Kimberly called as they packed and searched their things. "My power coin is missing!"

"What?" Aisha demanded as they all gathered around her.

"That must be making you sick," Jackie sighed. The pink ranger took a seat.

"What's happening t your hand?" Hunter asked. Kimberly lifted it to find it was glowing pink.

"You seem to be experiencing some kind of energy drain," Billy concluded.

"Zordon this is Tommy come in," Tommy spoke into the communicators.

"_Yes Tommy?" _the Eltarian asked.

"Kimberly's power coin is missing," Tommy reported. "She seems to be getting weaker."

"_It must have fallen into evil's hands," _Zordon thought. _"This is the only explanation. You must use your power coins to recharge Kimberly until she is strong enough to be teleported to the command center."_

"Right Zordon," Tommy agreed. "You guys stay here. Ninjor and I will take care of Goldar."

"We'll look after he Tommy," Jackie assured, sliding into the seat next to the pink rang and rubbing her back consolingly. Tommy morphed and left.

* * *

><p><em>Command Center<em>

**I was blown away  
>what could I say<br>it all seemed to make sense  
>You've taken away everything<br>And I can't do without  
>I try to see the good in life<br>but good things in life are hard to find  
>blow it away<br>blow it away  
>Can we make this something good?<strong>

**Well I tried to do it right this time around  
>Let's start over<br>I tried to do it right this time around  
>It's not over<br>There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground  
>This love is killing me<br>but you're the only one  
>it's not over<strong>

"When Ninjor recharged your power coins, he linked them with your natural human energy," Zordon explained. "Because Kimberly's power coin is in evil hands, her body is being affected."

"Zedd must have used her power coin to get inside the falcon zord and take it," Tommy concluded.

"Which left Ninjor powerless and an easy target," Billy added.

"Rangers," Zordon continued. "I'm afraid I have more bad news."

"Why is it always bad news?" Hunter groaned.

"I fear that Lord Zedd has discovered the lost zords of Xornia," Zordon explained. "I believe that he intends to create a new fleet of evil fighting machines."

"And with our zords out of commission," Rocky mused. "We're powerless against him." Kimberly fainted as her body glowed pink and Tommy caught her.

**Taken all I could take  
>and I cannot wait<br>We're wasting too much time  
>Being strong<br>Holding on  
>Can't let it bring us down<br>My life with you means everything  
>So I won't give up that easily<strong>

**Blow it away  
>Blow it away<br>Can we make this something good  
>'Cause it's all misunderstood<strong>

**Well I tried to do it right this time around  
>Let's start over<br>I tried to do it right this time around  
>It's not over<br>There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground  
>This love is killing me<br>but you're the only one  
>it's not over<strong>

**We can't let this get away  
>Let it out<br>let it out  
>Don't get caught up in yourself<br>let it out**

**Well I tried to do it right this time around  
>Let's start over<br>I tried to do it right this time around  
>It's not over<br>There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground  
>This love is killing me<br>but you're the only one  
>it's not over<strong>

"Kimberly?" Tommy called. "Kim?"

"Retrieving Kimberly's power coin is the only answer," Zordon stated. "Unless we can do that, she won't survive."

* * *

><p>AN: So what now? What happens next time?


	9. Home at Last Part II

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 9: Home at Last**

**Part II**

_A/N: One more chapter before it's only Jackie stuck in the past. Still near the end of April. What will happen now?_

_Song is "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own the rangers kids._

* * *

><p><em>Command Center<em>

"How is she Billy?" Tommy asked as the blue ranger ran a scan over the unconscious pink ranger.

"She's in a deep sleep," Billy reported. "By losing her power coin, it's causing her body to get very weak. And I'm afraid with her power coin missing, there's never gonna be another pink ranger."

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" Alpha cried. "This can't be happening!"

"There's gotta be something we can do," Hunter stated. He knew that if Kim died, so did Jackie.

"We can't lose Kimberly," Tommy agreed.

"Alpha, I want you to begin searching the computer for an alternate energy source," Zordon advised. "We may find something that can match the power coin."

"Right away Zordon," the robot got back to work.

"We also need to get our zords up and running," Adam realized.

"But how are we going to do that with Zedd in control of the falcon zord?" Rocky pouted.

"There's always a way," Becca repeated.

"And how long until he figures out how to use Ninjor's powers to power a new fleet of zords?" Billy added.

"We can't let Zedd win this fight," Tommy declared. "Kimberly's counting on us."

* * *

><p><em>Youth Center<em>

"Alright Hayley," Jackie sighed. "I'll tell them." The young brunette walked to the table where Becca and Hunter were sitting. Hunter pulled her into his arms as she closed her eyes tiredly.

"What did she say?" Becca asked.

"They finally fixed it, but it's only good enough to bring two of us home," Jackie snuggled into Hunter's shoulder.

"Two?" Hunter frowned. "Well which two of us?"

"You two are," Jackie stated. "I know the most about what's going on here in the past, so it'd be better for you two to go."

"Are you sure?" Becca demanded. "I know just as much as you do."

"No you don't," the rose ranger shook her head. "Your dad wasn't around for this part. He came back during the zeo powers and got filled in. My parents were here for this. They told me how they dealt with things."

"I have to give you that," Becca sighed in defeat.

"But what am I going to do without you?" Hunter pouted.

"You'll manage," Jackie slapped him playfully on the chest. "Besides, we have a way of communicating."

"As long as he doesn't hog it," Becca smirked. She looked over to where Tommy was furiously punching the punching bag. "Your dad seems really beat about this."

"You would be to if it was happening to your soul mate," Jackie shrugged as Kat walked in and talked to the guys.

"How come Kat keeps trying to flirt with him?" Hunter frowned, confused. He didn't know anything about the team.

"She had a major crush on him when she first met him," Becca explained. "And she took Kim's coin."

"How do you know?" Hunter wondered.

"We can't tell the others anything because it will mess up the time line, but Kat was turned evil by Rita and knows everything," Jackie elaborated. "Don't say anything to the others." As Billy and Aisha entered, their communicators beeped. Jackie, Hunter, and Becca ran to join the others.

"We read you Zordon come in," Tommy answered the call.

"_One of Zedd's monsters is terrorizing Angel Grove park," _Zordon informed.

"We're on our way," Tommy nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Park<em>

"Ok smiley that's it," Rocky stated as the morphed rangers faced the monster. "We're sending you packing."

"They just keep getting uglier and uglier," Becca grimaced as they charged.

"Let's chew him up and spit him out," Tommy declared. They charged again and fought.

"Try this on for size," Jackie hissed. She formed a few fire balls and chucked them at the monster. "Whoa! How did I do that?"

"Figure it out later," Hunter suggested. "Deal with this now!" As they were all tossed back, Tommy took the monster on one on one. He was thrown back too.

"We won't be through until we extract you from this planet!" the white ranger stated as they all stood in a circle around it.

**Grew up in a small town  
>and when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>dreaming of what could be<br>and if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray<strong>

**Trying hard to reach out  
>but every time I try to speak out<br>felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<br>but something felt so wrong here  
>so I pray<br>I could breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings  
>and I learn how to fly<br>I'll do what it takes  
>till I touch the sky<br>and I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
>and breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>and breakaway<strong>

**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>sleep under a palm tree<br>feel the rush of the ocean  
>get on board a fast train<br>travel on a jet plane  
>far away<br>and breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings  
>and I learn how to fly<br>I'll do what it takes  
>till I touch the sky<br>and I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
>and breakaway<br>out of the darkness and into the sun  
>but I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>and breakaway<strong>

**Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging round revolving doors<br>maybe I don't know where they take me  
>but<br>gotta keep moving on  
>moving on<br>fly away  
>and breakaway<strong>

**I'll spread my wings  
>and I learn how to fly<br>though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
>gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change<br>and break away  
>Out of the darkness and into the sun<br>but I won't forget the place I come from  
>Gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change<br>and breakaway  
>breakaway<br>breakaway  
>breakaway<strong>

"Shit," Jackie muttered under her breath as she spotted Kim fighting off tengas and protecting Katherine. She knew it was the way things had to be, but she wished she could help nonetheless. Turning her attention back to the fight, she landed a blow to the monster. But they were all knocked back by a purple beam.

"We're not finished yet fang face!" Tommy coughed as they all stood.

"Sorry but you are," it countered. "See, I have another appointment!" he disappeared in a purple light.

"Well that was fun," Hunter commented sarcastically. Even though she picked up on the tone, Jackie still slapped him in the chest and rolled her eyes.

"A monster that gets the upper hand then flees?" Rocky frowned. "What gives?"

"I'm just glad they left when they did," Becca snorted.

"I think we better get back to the command center now," Aisha suggested.

* * *

><p><em>Command Center<em>

"It was a trick," Tommy shook his head I disbelief. Jackie, Hunter, and Becca were standing in the back of the group remaining silent for fear of letting something slip.

"I'm afraid so Tommy," Zordon agreed. "Zedd lured you into battle with Incinerator so that you would not be able to help Kimberly."

"Why?" Aisha wondered. "He already has her power coin. What does he want with them now?"

"I can't read Zedd's mind," Zordon apologized. "The next move is his."

"This is unbelievable," Tommy sighed. "First Zedd steals Kimberly's power coin, takes the falcon zord, and then Ninjor goes missing."

"And now Kimberly," Adam frowned.

"Ay yi yi yi yi," Alpha interrupted. "What's this rangers?" They followed him to the controls as he began speaking. Becca pulled Jackie aside far enough away from the others so they wouldn't hear them and they couldn't hear the girls.

"Can I help you?" Jackie blinked, confused.

"Are you sure you want me and Hunter to go back?" Becca asked.

"Becca I'm sure," Jackie rolled her eyes. "You won't get me to change my mind."

"Fine, but give me a good enough reason why it's the two of us and not you," Becca demanded, crossing her arms.

"Your parents are safe and are more than likely dying to see you," Jackie began. "Where mine are missing, I have a little more time here. And Hunter should go back so he can graduate the thunder academy."

"Don't you graduate the flame academy?" Becca raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet," Jackie shook her head. "I'm not at that level. We have levels of power and I'm not at the last one, which is the one we need to graduate."

"But you do realize the longer you stay here and it gets closer to your birth date, the faster you die, right?" Becca wondered.

"Which is the reason you are going back," Jackie stated. "It's a risk I have to take. Besides, I still have a whole year here."

"You really are going to kill me, you know that right?" Becca snorted, somewhat amused.

"I know," Jackie scoffed. "But you love me anyway." She was about to say something else, but was cut off by a threatening voice.

"Please," Zedd's voice cut her off. "Let me save you the trouble rangers." Slowly and cautiously as the two girls made their way back over, they turned to the viewing globe.

"Oh my gosh," Aisha gasped.

"How'd he get in there?"Adam whispered.

"I haven't got a clue," Billy shook his head. Out of instinct of protection, Hunter wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and pulled her into his side. Jackie leaned into him in slight fright.

"Your precious pink ranger is here with me," Zedd spoke. "I'm having a wonderful time draining all the power out of her body. It's quite a spectator sport! By the end of today, she will no longer be in the pink. In fact, she'll be history!" The screen shifted to show Kimberly. "See? She's sleeping comfortably, which is nice work if you can get it."

"I demand you release the pink ranger," Zordon ordered.

"The only one making demands at this point is me!" Zedd growled.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked. It was clear he was angry and trying to control it.

"Teleport me to your command center and I will tell you in person," Zedd suggested, smirking.

"Is he delusional or something?" Hunter whispered to Jackie, who sighed.

"The command center is no place for the evil likes of you!" Alpha stated proudly.

"Do it!" Zedd hissed. "Or risk harm to your precious Kimberly!"

"Zordon we don't have a choice," Tommy thought. "We have to. For Kimberly."

"I agree with your decision Tommy," Zordon nodded. "Alpha, you may proceed." The robot went to work.

"This isn't going to be pretty," Jackie muttered.

"I hear that," Becca agreed. A few second later, Zedd in his throne appeared in the command center. He turned to face them and Alpha hid behind the controls.

"Greetings my friends!" Zedd cackled. "Isn't anyone going to greet me?"

"Get on with it Zedd," Zordon demanded. "While you sit there, Kimberly's life is ebbing away."

"Not a bad place," Zedd looked around. "A little tacky. When I take over, I will have my darling wife redecorate it." He spotted Alpha and snickered. "Oh Alpha," he called. "You can come out of hiding." The robot peeked over the controls as the rangers looked at him.

"I don't like you…Ed," Alpha stuttered before ducking back down.

"It's Zedd you blinking bucket of bolts!" Zedd rage. "Lord Zedd!"

"Get on with it Zedd," Tommy ordered. "What do you want?"

"Alright power rangers," Zedd walked up. "This is your dilemma. You need me to pilot your new zords and do all my evil bidding, or you can refuse my offer, in which case, we can all sit around having a jolly time watching the pink ranger waste away."

"I will never let you get away with this," Zordon swore.

"Save your breath Zordon!" Zedd huffed. "I'm giving the commands around here. Now I'll give you a moment to make your decision." The rangers gathered around.

"Tommy what do we do?" Adam wondered.

"We can't let anything happen to Kimberly," Billy stated. "She's one of us."

"Tick tock tick tock," Zedd rolled his eyes. "Time's up rangers. So now, what did you decide? I can't wait to hear it!" As he laughed, Jackie let out a sneeze, which caused a beam of fire to shoot of her hands and hit Zedd. His laughing ceased as he cried out in pain of being set on fire. Jackie frowned.

"How did I do that?" she mused. They all looked at her.

"You didn't do that on purpose?" Aisha frowned.

"Nope," Jackie shook her head, sneezing again with the same result happening. Zedd was even more on fire than the first time. With that, they all turned back to Zedd and Becca leaned towards Jackie.

"You do know how you did that, don't you?" she whispered to the brunette.

"I get sick when I reach a new level in my ninja powers," Jackie whispered in reply. "Only happens once a year." Becca nodded and stood straight. They all faced the evil before them.

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry it took me a while. I was at camp. One more week and my updating schedule will be back to normal, I hope. Oh, don't expect any more updates this weekend. I got grounded. But I will try – key word try- to sneak on and write a chapter, even if I don't get it posted. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one.


	10. Home at Last Part III

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 10: Home at Last**

**Part III**

_A/N: So I hope to have this up tonight. Um, I don't know what else to say. But I have some good ideas for this story and can see certain moments in my head as if they were real. I even have some good ideas for my story "Troubles with Power," which once this story is done, I'll work more on that. Anyway, I ramble too much. Hunter and Becca return home but Jackie gets stuck here longer than she expected. And what is the surprise that Jackie gets?_

_Song is "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own the rangers kids and the purple zeo ranger._

* * *

><p><em>Command Center<em>

"We'll pilot your zords Zedd," Tommy caved. They were all standing around the command center facing the villain, who was still slightly on fire thanks to Jackie's sneezing. The others didn't have a clue what caused it, but she knew exactly what it was. Every time she reached a new level in her powers, she got sick. Sometimes it was simple sniffling, sneezing, and coughing. Other times it was like she had the flu. Just depended on the level. But that wasn't the point right now.

"Wise choice rangers," Zedd smiled. "You will report for duty at dusk with your new master, me! Get ready for the ride of your lives!" he sat back down and disappeared. After a few minutes of silence, they began formulating plans and searching for Kimberly.

"How's it coming guys?" Tommy wondered.

"Still searching," Billy reported as he typed away. "If I can get a lock on Kimberly and teleport her to the command center, Zedd's plan is gonna be unaffected."

"Zordon, what happens to our powers after we find her?" Aisha questioned.

"Alpha is working on a way to detach her physical connection from her power coin," Zordon replied. "But I'm afraid that as long as Rita and Zedd possess the power coin…"

"They hold Kimberly's fate," Jackie concluded.

"We'll deal with that later," Tommy shook his head. "The important thing is to get Kim back."

"I've located her," Billy reported.

"Great," Becca grinned in relief.

"Where is she?" Rocky wondered.

"She's being held in one of Zedd's dark dimensions," Billy stated.

"Other dimensions are creepy," Hunter muttered and shuddered in memory of being trapped in Choobo's backpack.

"I've got the coordinates locked in to the computer," Billy added.

"So what are we waiting for?" Aisha asked. "Let's get her out of there!"

"It's never that easy," Jackie shook her head.

"She's being held in a dimension that's beyond our reach," Billy agreed.

"Wait a minute," Tommy thought after a moment. "If we can't get in through the front door, there's always the back door." They all turned to look at the blue ranger.

"The portal com," he nodded. "I used it once when you were stuck in Zedd's dimension."

"Exactly," Tommy smiled. "An alternate doorway."

"It's definitely worth a try," Billy agreed. "The device is back at my lab. I'll go get it."

"We only have a couple hours till dusk," Tommy realized. "We gotta move fast."

* * *

><p><em>Park<em>

"Hey guys," Billy greeted as the others ran up the hill. No one was in morph. "I'm almost ready. I've already set the coordinates on the portal com, so as soon as I activate it, the dimensional door should open."

"Sounds like something Cam would like," Jackie mused.

"Good job Billy," Tommy praised.

"Remember Tommy," Billy warned. "The door's only gonna stay open for a limited time."

"I know," the white ranger nodded.

"Good luck Tommy," Aisha wished. Billy pressed the button to activate the device. Tommy walked through the portal, but he wasn't the only one. Behind the group, a blue portal opened up and pulled Becca and Hunter into it. Three rangers were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Jackie turned around, no longer feeling Hunter's arm draped around her shoulder. She didn't see them anywhere. They others turned to her before noticing the crimson and gold rangers were missing as well.

"How did they disappear?" Rocky frowned.

"Jackie do you have any idea?" Adam wondered.

"Just one," she pulled out the small communication device. "Hunter? Becca?"

"_Yeah Jackie?" _both chorused. Everyone sighed of relief knowing they were ok.

"What happened to you guys?" Jackie demanded.

"_Um, we landed in our time," _Becca stated. _"Don't ask how or why cause we're both confused. But here's Kelly." _A shuffling sound could be heard before a strange voice to the other rangers came on.

"_What's up cousin?" _the red head asked.

"Kel, what's happening?" Jackie groaned.

"_Um, we brought Hunter and Becca back," _Kelly bit her lip nervously.

"There's more isn't there?" Jackie narrowed her eyes. The others behind her frowned in confusion. She could tell there was more?

"_Um, yeah," _Kelly caved. _"Unfortunately, the machine not only broke, but it exploded as well. It's estimated about two weeks our time to fix it enough to get you back safe."_

"Well that just brightens my day," Jackie disconnected. "Looks like I'm stuck here for who knows how long."

"And what's wrong with being here?" Rocky snorted.

"Nothing, but I miss my own time period," Jackie shrugged. Part of it was true, but there was more to it. Like the part of her slowly dying the longer she stays here. A screeching noise alerted their attention. "Who invited these party crashers again?" The tengas surrounded the remaining five rangers.

"Ninja ranger power now!" Billy called as they all morphed into their ninja garb.

"Still miss my ninja suit," Jackie said before sneezing. This was going to be a long couple of days of waiting for her new level powers to kick in. And like before, this sneeze caused fire to shoot from her hands and hit the tengas. They all began fighting. Aisha used dancing to confuse them. The others used their fighting abilities to defeat the birds.

"Hey!" Rocky called to two of them who were beating up the portal com. "Cut it out!" All the tengas disappeared as the rangers regrouped around the portal coms, which were beaten.

"Courtesy of the tengas," Adam sighed. "I found these," he handed something to Billy. "Can you fix it?"

"I don't know," Billy shrugged. "I'll have to see how badly it's damaged."

"We've gotta get Tommy and Kimberly back," Rocky stated.

"We will get them back," Jackie swore.

"I've adjusted the coordinate control mechanism," Billy reported. "It should work."

"I hope so," Aisha sighed. "If they don't come back now, we'll be taking orders from Lord Zedd."

"Billy, is there any way to gain control of the zords when we're in the cockpits?" Adam wondered.

"Well I might be able to reprogram them off our power coins, which will transfer control to us," he blue ranger mused. "But if Tommy hasn't rescued Kimberly, then we won't even have control of ourselves. Zedd will."

"Ahoy mateys!" a monster greeted from behind them. They all turned and fell defensive.

"Let's get this party started," Jackie smirked.

"We need ranger power now!" All of them morphed into their full ranger gear. As they charged, the monster opened up his jacket like body to reveal a bunch of eyes that shot a beam, stopping the five.

"Well I am a sight for sore eyes!" the monster cackled.

"Must neutralize thought wave," Rocky groaned as they fought off the beam's effects. He was the first to break free and he charged."Guys! Visualize pushing the waves away!" Listening to his advice, the others broke free. With that, the other four rushed into battle.

**A hundred days have made me older  
>Since the last time I saw your pretty face<br>A thousand lies have made me cooler  
>And I don't think that I can look at this the same<br>All the miles that separate  
>disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face<strong>

**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight, it's only you and me**

**The miles just keep rolling  
>As the people leave their way to say hello<br>I've heard this life is overrated  
>But I hope it gets better as we go<strong>

**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight, it's only you and me**

**Everything I know  
>and anywhere I go<br>It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
>and when the last one falls<br>when it's all said and done  
>it gets hard but it won't take away my love<strong>

**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight, it's only you and me**

"It's the ancient zords!" Rocky cried noticing the giant robots enter the scene. They all turned to see them.

"This looks like a good time to grab a little shut eye," the monster fled. The rangers were now face to face with six zords. There was one for each remaining ranger except for pink and rose.

"Hate to say this," Adam sighed. "But you know what this means don't you?"

"Tommy's down and Lord Zedd is out for us" Aisha nodded.

"Way to stay positive," Jackie scoffed.

"They're awesome," Adam awed. "Wish we didn't have to use them for evil."

"Who says we do?" Jackie smirked.

"They're truly awesome" Rocky agreed.

"Oh I agree with you too rangers!" Rita's voice spoke. They turned to find her glowing figure in the sky. "They're powered by your precious Ninjor the technology of your caged falcon zord!"

"We're out of time," Billy stated.

"Now you will pilot them and destroy your own city!" Rita ordered. "The world will hate the power rangers forever! Then you'll have no choice but to serve Lord Zedd and me! Go on! Pilot those zords or Kimberly is toast!"

"We're gonna find a way to stop you Rita!" Rocky swore.

"Let's give our power coins to Billy" Adam suggested. "Maybe he can transfer the zords power to us?"

"Question" Jackie frowned. "Where's my zord?"

"I don't know but I'll try," Billy answered both questions. The other four boarded their zords after giving Billy their coins. Jackie sat on the ground watching. It stunk she didn't have a zord. She could have gone in Tommy's and tried to pilot it, but it wouldn't end well. The four rangers powered up the zords.

"Billy, any progress with the power source?" Rocky wondered a while later. They didn't notice Tommy staring up at the new zords. He made it out ok with Kimberly and she was teleported back to the command center.

"I'm still working on it," the blue ranger replied.

"I wish I knew what happened to Tommy," Aisha sighed.

"Zedd better not have harmed him," Adam hoped.

"Guys it's Tommy," the white ranger appeared in his zord. "Everything's fine. Let's power up!"

"I'm so jealous right now," Jackie pouted.

"I'm almost done guys," Billy reported. "Just a few more adjustments on the controller."

"Alright Billy I've got control!" Aisha cheered as the system was fixed.

"Good work man!" Rocky agreed.

"I got it!" Adam smiled.

"Ok Zedd," Tommy called. "The power source is on the other foot! I dare you to produce your monster now!"

"Dude!" Jackie gaped. "You couldn't have left it at getting control of the zords?" she wondered as the monster before them grew bigger. "I so wish I could help!"

"Um, anyone else hear that strange growling noise?" Aisha frowned as they all stopped short, even the monster, and looked around.

"Yeah," Rocky nodded. "What is it?"

"Sounds like it's coming from the sky," Adam noted. They all looked up to see a pink dragon zord fly in.

"My dragon zord!" Jackie cried. "I thought it got destroyed in the fight against Lothor!" With everyone else confused, she hopped into her old dragon zord cockpit. She still seemed to be able to control it without the powers of her fire morpher. But how did it get repaired and sent back in time? "Now it's a party!"

"Let's do it!" Tommy agreed. Everyone drew their weapons as Jackie powered up her new powers into the zord. She could still use her fire powers the zord possessed.

"Let me have a gander at ya!" the monster pleaded as it fired at the rangers. It was Tommy who charged. By putting their zords in combat mode, they formed a gigantic megazord. Jackie was floating in her dragon zord ready to attack. Together, they all took down the creepy eye monster.

* * *

><p><em>Command Center<em>

"Hey guys I wanna thank you so much for helping me out," Kimberly thanked as they all stood around in civilian form in the command center. Jackie explained to Tommy and Kim that Hunter and Becca had gone home back to the future and she was stuck here for a while. And she learned that her dragon zord wasn't damaged like the others were, but simply wrecked and could be easily repaired. As for how it got back in time to the past, no one knew. Now after taking down the monster, they were all around the command center.

"What are friends for?" the rose ranger smirked.

"How are you feeling Kimberly?" Zordon wondered.

"I guess I'm still a little tired," Kimberly shrugged. "But I'm ok."

"Zedd and Rita still have possession of your power coin," Zordon sighed. "But Alpha has been able to remove its connection to you. You are no longer in physical danger."

"But we still have to get it back you guys," Tommy stated. "We'll never be safe as long as it's in their hands."

"Zordon," Billy spoke. "Until we can get Kimberly's power coin back, is she gonna be able to draw power from the rest of us and still be the pink ranger?"

"Yes," Zordon nodded. "However, you cannot do that over a long period of time. Eventually, all of your powers will be drained. She must be reunited with her own coin."

"What about our old zords?" Adam wondered.

"As long as Lord Zedd holds the falcon zord captive, your old zords will be inoperable," Zordon explained.

"And Ninjor," Tommy added. "We gotta get him back somehow."

"There's a way for everything," Jackie agreed.

"We will," Adam nodded. "And we'll bring Lord Zedd down for good when we do."

"Well, at least we gained control of our new zords," Rocky pointed out.

"Yeah they're awesome," Aisha awed.

"These ancient zords shall be known as the shogun zords," Zordon began. "They are very powerful and will certainly serve you well rangers."

"And as long as we have the shogun zords, the power rangers are back in business," Billy smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: So there you have it. An old zord returned. Hunter and Becca returned to their time. What will happen in the next chapter? Find out!


	11. Follow That Cab!

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 11: Follow That Cab!**

_A/N:So last time, Kim was saved, two of the three from the future returned home, the time travel device was shattered, Jackie's old zord came back but no one knows how. Because I don't like the rest of the episodes in the mmpr ones, the next one will be the first episode of zeo. But it will have recaps and possibly flashbacks. It's around mid May right now. _

_Tell me what you think of the following ideas:_

_Jackie is slowly dying once she is conceived (when Kim is pregnant with her)_

_When Tommy gets the letter, Jackie tells him to fight for her because Kim told her what was really going on and then Jackie helps him cope with what he discovers_

"_King for a Day" will be changed to "Queen for a Day" because it will be Jackie who's kidnapped and turned evil._

_The others have to destroy the saber of sorrow (for this story, it is cousin to the sword of darkness and sister to the saber of fear, which will be in the sequel) and Jackie is the lavender zeo ranger._

_She and Tommy go to get Jason when he becomes gold ranger._

_Those are my ideas. So what do you think of them? Should I change one around a bit? By the way, I've added more pictures to my profile under this series so check them out. _

_Song is "We Will Rock You" by Queen. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I only own the rangers kids, the lavender zeo ranger, the sabers of sorrow and fear._

* * *

><p><em>Youth Center<em>

"Here's the milk for you Kimberly," Ernie set the small bowl on the table the two brunette female rangers sat at.

"Thank you Ernie," the pink ranger thanked as Jackie set the bowl of milk and cat down on the ground. Kim was reading the paper.

"No problem," Ernie waved it off. "PC's my favorite furry customer." He walked away as Kim went back to the paper.

"What are you reading about that's so interesting?" Jackie wondered. "An article about us in there?"

"Haven't found one yet," Kimberly shook her head as Tommy sat down. The pink ranger let out a little shriek of excitement startling both rose and white rangers.

"Glad to know I have that effect on ya," Tommy joked.

"This is amazing," Kimberly kept her eyes on the paper. "This is absolutely incredible."

"What?" Tommy frowned but chuckled.

"Is this about Coach Gunthar Schmidt?" Jackie wondered as Kimberly slapped the paper down.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Kimberly wondered.

"I heard a rumor or two that he might be in town but I didn't believe it," the younger brunette shrugged.

"Hey it says that he's doing some scouting for his Pan Global Gymnastics team," Tommy read. Kimberly took the paper back. "You gonna try out?"

"Oh I don't know about that but," Kimberly stuttered. "It's been my dream since I was a little girl to meet him."

"It's great that you've kept on dreaming," Jackie smiled. "Doesn't hurt anyone to dream."

"Kim I really think you should go to those tryouts," Tommy suggested.

"Yeah it'll be fun," Jackie agreed.

"All I wanna do is meet Gunthar Schmidt," Kimberly sighed. "He is legendary in the world of gymnastics!"

'_And the current white ranger is legendary in the ranger world,' _Jackie snickered in her mind.

"So what's stopping you?" Tommy wondered.

"You're right," Kimberly grinned. "I should just get in my car and go down there and meet the man."

"That's the spirit," Jackie chuckled.

"First I'm gonna fix my hair," Kimberly stood. "Ernie! Can you watch PC while I go away for a little while?"

"Yeah you got it," Ernie accepted.

"Hey if you don't mind can you drop me back off at the hotel on your way to meet him?" Jackie wondered standing up.

"Not a problem," Kimberly shook her head. The two said goodbye and headed for the parking lot.

* * *

><p><em>Parking Lot<em>

"Seriously?" Kimberly chuckled as the two walked into the lot.

"Yup," Jackie grinned. "He may seem bad and like a brooding idiot, but deep down he's just like a puppy that's as cuddly as a teddy bear."

"I never would've pictured him to be a teddy bear," Kimberly laughed. "I mean, Hunter seems far from one."

"Very few people can see that side of him," Jackie shrugged. "It represents his romantic and comforting sides."They turned the corner to find Bulk and Skull waving goodbye to someone driving away in a pinkish red car.

"My car!" Kimberly gasped. "You guys my car just got stolen!" They ran up to Bulk and Skull.

"Where?" Bulk demanded.

"Right there," Kimberly pointed. "Right down that way!"

"Taxi!" Jackie whistled. A taxi driving by them stopped and they ran up to it. Bulk and Skull ran to the driver's side as Kimberly and Jackie hopped in the back.

"Junior police emergency," Bulk stated. "I'm afraid we're gonna have to operate this vehicle."

"On what grounds?" the driver demanded.

"Cause we need it!" Skull snarled as Bulk pulled the driver out. The two climbed in the front seat with the girls in the back. Bulk was at the wheel.

"I just know I'm going to regret getting in a moving vehicle with these two," Jackie muttered under her breath.

"Let's go you guys!" Kimberly ordered. The boys turned confused to see the girls there. "We're going with you guys! That creep is getting away with my car now move!" Bulk pressed the pedal to the medal and they sped after the thief.

* * *

><p><em>Youth Center<em>

"PC," Rocky called as he crawled around the youth center patio. The white cat had gone missing. "Here Kitty!"

"Kimberly and Jackie are going to kill me," Ernie sighed.

"Don't worry," Adam assured. "We'll find her."

"Yeah cat's have really good sense of direction," Billy agreed. "I'm sure she'll find her way back."

"Well I better call Aisha at the animal shelter," Ernie left to make the call.

"There you are," Tommy spotted the kitten. Ernie stopped and looked as did the others. They all sighed in relief.

"There you are PC," Rocky picked her up. "Here you go Ernie."

"What a relief," Ernie thanked, taking the cat in his arms. "Hey you. How about a sardine shake?" He walked inside with PC in hands.

* * *

><p><em>Cab<em>

"He went left I tell you!" Skull shouted. "Left!" They stopped at a four way intersection.

"Who's driving the cab?" Bulk countered. "You or me?"

"You guys it doesn't matter who's driving," Kimberly stated. "The guy's getting away with my car!"

"I can't believe you lost him," Skull huffed. Kimberly sighed of annoyance. "Kimberly, don't make me pull over."

"You know what? Move over," Jackie demanded as she began to climb over the seat. Bulk and Skull began to protest, but upon seeing Jackie's glare, they complied and scooted over. It was amazing that she could fit in the front seat with the two boys. "Hang on!" She made a sharp turn causing them all to veer to one side. They sat straight up and recovered.

"Ow," Skull groaned rubbing his head, which banged against the window.

"This is so illegal," Jackie mumbled. It was true. In this time zone, she didn't have a license. "Time to get in the mood for a car chase," she pressed the radio button as a song blared through.

"_Buddy you're a boy  
>make a big noise<br>playing in the streets  
>gonna be a big man someday<br>you got mud on your face  
>you big disgrace<br>kicking your can all over the place  
>singing <em>

_We will we will  
>rock you<br>we will we will  
>rock you<em>

_Buddy you're a young man  
>hard man<br>Shouting in the street  
>gonna take on the world someday<br>you got blood on your face  
>you big disgrace<br>Waving your banner all over the place  
>singing<em>

_We will we will  
>rock you<br>we will we will  
>rock you<em>

_Buddy you're an old man  
>poor man<br>Pleading with your eyes  
>gonna make you some peace<br>someday  
>You got mud on your face<br>you big disgrace  
>Somebody better put you back into<br>your place_

_We will we will  
>rock you<br>we will we will  
>rock you<br>we will we will  
>rock you<br>we will we will  
>rock you"<em>

"How safe is this?" Bulk asked through Jackie's mad dashing as the song ended.

"Does it matter when you're chasing a criminal?" Jackie scoffed.

"Don't worry Kimberly we're gonna find him," Skull assured.

"Watch out Jackie!" Kimberly warned seeing a green beam hit the ground before them. Jackie tried to avoid it but ended up driving through it. The car stopped short.

"What's happening?" Jackie demanded to know. The car began to shake and spin as it transformed into a monster.

"I don't know," Kimberly looked around.

"Mommy!" Bulk cried.

"How you doing?" the monster asked. "Crabby Cabby at your service. I don't break for no one no how no way! I will however give you the ride of your life! Your last ride!" He sped off down the streets.

* * *

><p><em>Youth Center<em>

"Alpha we read you," Tommy answered the communicator as the guy rangers leaned in to hear.

"_Rangers, teleport to the command center at once," _Alpha instructed. _"This is an emergency."_

"Kimberly, Jackie, and Aisha aren't with us," Adam spoke into his.

"_The emergency is Kimberly and Jackie," _Alpha stated. _"I'll contact Aisha. Just hurry!"_

"We're on our way," Tommy agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Command Center<em>

"This is a nightmare," Adam stated as the other rangers stood around in part morph.

"How are we supposed to defeat this monster if we can't destroy him on one side?" Aisha wondered.

"That is the problem Alpha and I are trying to overcome," Zordon nodded.

"Alpha, do you think you can come up with a solution for the molecular scrambler?" Billy asked.

"Yes," Alpha agreed. "But there's a danger. With four people, all the molecules are hard to control. We could wind up with Kimberly, or KimberBulk!" he used those two as an example.

"In the mean time, we gotta slow this thing down," Tommy sighed.

"To stop this Crabby Cabby," Zordon got their attention. "You will have to surround him on all sides. To do this, you will need faster new vehicles. Alpha."

"New vehicles?" Aisha frowned.

"Yes rangers," Zordon repeated. "You'll be very pleased with these. Look behind you." Behind the rangers, they noticed five colored cycles.

"Alpha, you've really outdone yourself," Billy commented as they walked up to the bikes.

"No question about it," Tommy agreed.

"Look how beautiful they are," Aisha awed.

"They're incredible," Adam complimented.

"These are your new shark cycles," Zordon explained. They were created out of a fossilized fin of a great prehistoric shark. Like the shark, they are swift and powerful. The spirit of the great shark resides in them. You must always be alert and careful when riding them. They will serve you well."

"You'll be happy to know I've also included with them several battle features," Alpha added. "Should you find yourself in trouble."

"Come on guys," Rocky ordered. "We got a cab to catch!"

"Yeah let's do it!" Tommy agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Youth Center<em>

"You alright Jackie?" Rocky asked the young brunette who was still feeling a little queasy from being stuck in the cab. Right now, they were all sitting at the youth center. The others fought the cab monster as Jackie and Kim had to hide with Bulk and Skull.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jackie nodded as she sipped a smoothie. "I just get dizzy real easy and being stuck in that cab did not help."

"We were really worried about you guys," Adam said.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "And your car can be replaced."

"I guess you missed meeting Coach Schmidt?" Billy wondered.

"Yeah but I think I can meet him during the tryouts," Kim shrugged. "Where's Aisha?"

"She had to go back to the shelter," Rocky stated. "But she said dinner's on her."

"Oh my gosh," Kimberly gasped as they all heard a car horn and stood. They followed the pink ranger to where she was headed. They stopped as Bulk and Skull pulled up in Kimberly's car.

"I believe this is yours," Bulk motioned to it as he and Skull got out.

"I don't believe this," Kimberly gave Bulk a hug. "I owe you guys one."

"Hey you we're just doing our jobs here," Bulk proudly stated.

* * *

><p>AN: Two chapters done. Wow. Anyway, don't expect another one up until tomorrow. I'm not doing all the zeo episodes, so don't look forward to reading about all of them.


	12. A Zeo Beginning

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 12: A Zeo Beginning **

_A/N: So here's the next chapter. Will recap episodes I didn't write. I just didn't feel like writing those. I just wanted to get to the zeo season because I like Kat better as a zeo ranger than as a MMPR. Oh, and Jackie doesn't become a ranger until "King For a Day" when the lavender zeo crystal is found. She will return home shortly after that, like a week before she is born (which will be around "Ranger of Two Worlds"). And it is now the beginning of August. _

_Song is "Fireflies" by Owl City._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own the rangers kids, lavender zeo crystal, and saber of fear and sorrow._

* * *

><p><em>Mountains<em>

"Man I hope Zordon and Alpha survived," Tommy sighed as they all stared at the now destroyed command center. The last two months had been hectic on everyone. Kim gave her powers to Kat so she could go to Florida and live out her dreams. Since the day she left, Jackie began slowly dying. Very slowly right now. Kat made a great ranger just like Kimberly had. They dealt with a Tommy who couldn't stop eating. Kat's housing project for her class got wrecked. Rita's father came and turned them all (minus Jackie) into children, ruining their ability to morph. That's when the Aquetian rangers from the planet known as Aquitar came to help. And just recently, they were sent on the quest for the zeo crystal shards. Billy and Jackie, being the only two who weren't kids or turned into one, remained behind as the other five went on separate journeys. Now that they were all back to normal and they had a new teammate, Tanya Sloan, who Aisha chose to take her spot, they faced the work Rito and Goldar had done to the command center and stolen the zeo crystal. Oh, and Jackie also explained to Kat about her time travel incident.

"I thought the command center was the one safe place Rita and Zedd could never touch," Kat bit her lip.

"Now look at it," Adam motioned.

"There's gotta be something we can do," Rocky groaned.

"I just wish I knew what," Billy shook his head.

"It's been known to happen," Jackie spoke, drawing curious attention to her. "It seems like the bads always find a way to wreck the command centers for a team of rangers."

"How do you know this?" Tanya frowned. Since she hasn't been here too long, Jackie hadn't explained to her about the time travel incident.

"I'm from the future," the brunette stood up from her meditative stance. "I knew this was going to happen, but there's nothing I could've done to prevent it. It would've messed up the timeline. But some of the ranger teams after you guys had their bases destroyed as well. Lothor destroyed Ninja Ops in our last battle."

"Maybe we can search around for something," Tommy suggested. Taking him up on the idea, they all began to walk around. After a few minutes, they all sat on a couple of rock slabs. "What a mess! This place is totally wiped off the map." He threw a rock. Adam stood noticing where it landed.

"Hey guys, what's that?" he pointed. In the ground beneath a few rocks was a glowing object. Hope sparking in all of them, they raced to uncover the object.

"It looks like the…" Rocky began.

"Is it possible?" Kat wondered.

"Come on," Billy ordered. "Hurry!" A minute later they dug up the zeo crystal and Jackie smiled.

"And it all turned out good," she sighed happily.

"The zeo crystal!" Tommy picked it up. "It's all here." He held it up to the sun as it glowed a yellowish color. "This is incredible!"

"Rito and Goldar must've dropped it," Adam concluded. "Can't believe it survived the blast."

"But does it still have its power?" Kat asked. Sparks of red, green, blue, yellow, and pink shot out from the crystal.

"I think it heard you," Rocky blinked.

"Tommy, you better not hold it," Billy advised. "There's no telling what effect the implosion had on it." The soon to be red ranger set the crystal down. A circle formed around the group, gluing everyone's feet to the ground that began to shake.

"And it only gets better," Jackie smirked knowingly.

"I think we're about to find out," Tanya didn't hear her. The ground started caving in. The only calm one was Jackie as the ground sank. As they fell down, the slab of ground they stood on disappeared, causing their drop to turn into free falling. Jackie landed on her feet while the others landed on top of boxes.

"Is everyone alright?" Tommy wondered, sitting up.

"Yeah I think so," Billy replied.

"We gotta figure out where we are," Tommy stated.

"This looks like the lower chamber in the command center," Billy looked around.

"Now what?" Adam asked.

"Follow me," Jackie walked forward towards a door. Cautiously, the others followed, not exactly sure what she was doing. As they continued on, they thought they heard a familiar voice.

"Guys," Billy spoke. "That sounds like Alpha."

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" they heard the familiar voice cry.

"Man that really sounds like Alpha!" Tommy agreed. The place began to shake and debris fell.

"The foundation must be resettling," Billy concluded as it all stopped. "Let's just hope that it was nothing."

"Rangers, step into the vortex," Alpha pleaded.

"The vortex?" Tommy frowned as Jackie stepped forward knowing it was safe. They walked until they reached a door that opened, revealing a green fog.

"See ya on the other side," Jackie smirked before walking into it. Cautiously, the others followed her through. The fog around them cleared to reveal a new command center.

"What is this place?" Tanya asked.

"The next generation in strategic command outpost," Billy realized.

"Unreal," Rocky muttered.

"Highly real," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"I've seen plans for this in the mainframe, but I had no idea it really existed," Billy awed.

"Hello rangers," Alpha called as he walked in. "Welcome home." They all ran over to give the robot a hug.

"Alpha we thought you were gone forever," Kat recalled.

"It takes more than a little implosion to keep me down," Alpha stated. "and you'll be happy to know that all systems are online."

"How did you…" Rocky breathed. "I mean, where did this place come from?"

"The power chamber has always been here," the robot informed. "We knew there would come a time when the command center would be vulnerable to an attack."

"What about Zordon?" Adam questioned.

"I'm so sorry power rangers," Alpha faked sadness. "I guess I should have told you right away."

"Is he…" Kat trailed off.

"Alpha sat playing with them," Jackie chuckled. They all looked at her confused. "He's perfectly fine."

"Welcome Rangers," Zordon welcomed as he appeared in his time warp. "I'm glad that you are safe. How do you like our little surprise? Alpha has been working on it for months. I apologize for keeping it from you, but we did not want to worry you unnecessarily."

"Well I think we're just glad to see that you're both all right," Billy grinned.

"And Tanya," Zordon turned to the new yellow ranger. "This must be quite a shock to you. I regret that you did not have an easier time adjusting to your new surroundings."

"Well it's a little different," Tanya nodded. "I'll say that."

"Time is of the essence," Zordon stated. "You must listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you. A dark and evil force has descended upon our galaxy."

"Would that be Rita and Lord Zedd?" Tanya chanced.

"I wish it were that simple," Zordon shook his head. "I'm afraid this new threat is more treacherous than Rita and Lord Zedd could ever hope to be."

"Better brace yourselves to face the machine empire," Jackie warned, finishing Zordon's thoughts.

"It is the one force that can prove to be unstoppable," Zordon agreed. He knew all about Jackie's dilemma and her life, even who her parents are and how she knows all of this.

"The machine empire?" Adam frowned.

"I don't get it," Kat shrugged. "Who are they?"

"Yeah where did they come from?" Rocky wondered.

"And how come we've never heard of them before?" Billy added.

"Rangers it's," Alpha began.

"How can we fight without our powers?" Tommy interrupted.

"And what about Rita and Zedd?" Adam continued.

"Alpha are you alright?" Jackie turned, noticing the robot short circuit at all the questioning. The others turned to him as well.

"Alpha what's the matter?" Tanya wondered.

"Too many questions," the robot sparked. "Must process."

"Sorry Alpha," Billy apologized, stopping the robot's shaking. "There's just so many things we need to know."

"And so you shall," Zordon agreed. "In time I will attempt to provide you with answers to all of your questions. But beware. Do not under estimate the abilities of of the machine king. These next few days may be the most perilous you faced since you became power rangers."

"And I thought Lothor sounded horrible," Jackie mumbled.

"The time has come to familiarize yourself with the threat at hand," Zordon continued. The viewing screen showed a machine person thing. "This is King Mondo, Supreme ruler of the evil Machine Empire and his wife Queen Machina. They have broken away from the united alliance of evil and have set out to invade our galaxy. This is young prince Sprocket. Heir and his father's student. And these are Clank and Orvis. Together they make up the leadership of the Machine Empire. They will stop at nothing until they control the entire universe."

"I can't believe Rita and Zedd are gonna put up with this," Tommy sighed.

"The Machine Empire is so powerful, even Lord Zedd and Rita retreated fearing for their very existence," Alpha explained.

"Rita and Zedd gone?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"No way," Rocky looked away in disbelief.

"This must be really bad for those two to run," Kat agreed.

"Your concern is well founded rangers," Zordon acknowledged. "As you can see, the machine empire is arriving well equipped with fighting machines."

"What are those things?" Rocky asked.

"They are known as Cogs," Jackie supplied. "Fighting robots that work for the Machine Empire."

"They have no fear and must be completely dismantled to be defeated," Zordon picked up.

"This doesn't look good," Tommy shook his head.

"I don't get it Zordon," Tanya frowned. "What do they want with us?"

"Our solar system is the final link in the chain of galaxies the machine empire has already conquered," Zordon explained.

"So once they conquer us, they'll have it all," Billy concluded. "No one will exist to defeat them."

"That is correct Billy," Zordon nodded. "Quite literally, the future of the universe rests in your hands."

"Zordon, I don't get it," Rocky frowned. "I mean, how are we supposed to defeat this king Mondo dude when we don't have our power coins?" that was true. Even Jackie's was destroyed, which was unfortunate.

"Although your power coins are indeed gone forever, your recently completed quest provided us with a new energy source," Zordon explained. "One that will bring you much greater powers than you ever thought possible. Rangers, behold the fully energized zeo crystal." The crystal appeared before them."

"But even though you're getting new powers, you have to remember the will to live is stronger than any power," Jackie stated.

"Zordon before you start, there's something I want to say," Billy gave a small smile.

"Yes Billy," Zordon allowed. "I believe I know what it is."

"What's up Billy?" Tommy wondered.

"Well as we all know, the zeo crystal has five sub divisions," Billy began. "Which means there's only enough power for five rangers."

"I'll step down Billy," Tanya offered. "I mean, you've all been here longer than I have. You know how to handle the power."

"And you do too inside," Jackie comforted. "That's why Aisha chose you to come back in her place. And there's also more to consider than that."

"Like what?" Tommy asked.

"Well, working with the alien rangers made me realize something," Billy shrugged.

"What's that?" Rocky questioned.

"That having me here may be more important than me being a power ranger," Billy continued.

"What are you saying?" Kat frowned, not exactly following.

"What I'm trying to say is that I think it's time to pass the power on to someone else," Billy smiled. "Tanya, I'm giving my crystal for you. From this point on, you are a power ranger."

"Billy, you sure you wanna do this?" Tommy asked.

"Trust me," the former blue ranger nodded. "This will be the best thing for everybody."

"As you know Billy," Zordon brought the attention back to him. "It is hard to see one of you give up your powers. However, in this case, you may be more helpful here in the power chamber."

"Billy you've done so much for us," Kat smiled.

"Katherine is right," Zordon agreed. "During our recent time of upheaval, you assumed the role of leader without question. Thanks to you, the rangers brought back the sub crystals safely."

"I'm just glad I could help Zordon," Billy grinned. "If there is ever an emergency I can still assume the zeo power."

"Absolutely Billy," Zordon nodded.

"I think you're doing the right thing," Tommy stepped forward. "We're behind you all the way."They all moved to hug him.

"Well Tanya, looks like you're officially a power ranger," Jackie congratulated. A beeping sound cut of her reply, whatever it was going to be.

"What's that sound?" she asked, looking scared. "What's going on?"

"What is it Zordon?" Kat wondered.

"Our sensors have detected a breach in the security grid," Zordon informed. "Apparently King Mondo is wasting no time."

"Figures," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"He has sent his quadro fighters to test Earth's defense system," Zordon continued.

"We don't have much time," Billy sighed.

"Power rangers," Zordon began. "A new day is upon us and it is time for you to pick up the powers of the zeo crystal." Each picked up their new morphers as Jackie and Billy watched from the sidelines and smiled. "These are your zeonizers. They will allow you to morph and call on your new zeo powers. Value them and protect them as you did your power coins."

"Here goes," Billy said then pressed a button.

"Good luck guys," Jackie wished.

"Rangers, your courage and sacrifice have brought back the zeo crystal," Zordon began. "It will bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination." The crystal broke in to five multicolored shards. One flew over each of the five. The only ones with new colors were the boys.

"Katherine, from this moment on, you will be known as zeo ranger one, pink," Jackie began. Zordon didn't mind that she knew. After all, he knew all about her, even the fact she was slowly dying with the more time that passes here. "Tanya, you will be known as zeo ranger two, yellow." Both girls were now in their morphed state.

"The sub crystals the rest of you have retrieved have given you new colors," Zordon stated before allowing Jackie to continue.

"Rocky, you are now zeo ranger three, blue," she continued. He was in his morphed state. "Adam, the power of zeo ranger four, green, belongs to you," Adam was now in is morphed state. "And finally Tommy. You will assume the identity of zeo ranger five, red." They were now all in morphed state awing over their costumes. _'Can't you ever stop getting a new color dad?' _she added in her mind as she smiled at them all.

"They're amazing," Alpha awed. Each removed their helmets.

"Rangers, the power of the zeo crystal now resides in you," Zordon began. "How do you feel?"

"I feel totally energized," Tommy smiled.

"Me too," Adam agreed.

"You will have many new tools at your disposal," Zordon went on. "These will all be revealed in time. I am very proud of all of you. As power rangers, you have served your planet well. But the power rangers as you have known them are gone forever. In their place is an advanced and new fighting force. You have now become the power rangers zeo. The next level in the fight against evil.

* * *

><p><em>Youth Center, after battle<em>

**You would not believe your eyes  
>if ten million fireflies<br>lit up the world as I fell asleep  
>'cause they'd fill the open air<br>and leave teardrops everywhere  
>You'd think me rude<br>but I would just stand and stare**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
>that planet Earth turns slowly<br>it's hard to say I'd rather stay  
>awake when I'm asleep<br>'Cause everything is never as it seems**

'**Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
>from ten thousand lightning bugs<br>as they tried to teach me how to dance  
>a fox trot above my head<br>a sock hop beneath my bed  
>a disco ball is just hanging by a thread<strong>

**I'd like to make myself believe  
>that planet Earth turns slowly<br>it's hard to say I'd rather stay  
>awake when I'm asleep<br>'Cause everything is never as it seems  
>When I fall asleep<strong>

**Leave my door open just a crack  
>'Cause I feel like such an insomniac<br>Why do I tire of counting sheep  
>when I'm far too tired to fall asleep<strong>

**To ten million fireflies  
>I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes<br>I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
>But I'll know where several are<br>if my dreams get real bizarre  
>'Cause I saved a few and kept them in a jar<strong>

**I'd like to make myself believe  
>that planet Earth turns slowly<br>it's hard to say I'd rather stay  
>awake when I'm asleep<br>'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
>that planet Earth turns slowly<br>it's hard to say I'd rather stay  
>awake when I'm asleep<br>'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
>that planet Earth turns slowly<br>it's hard to say I'd rather stay  
>awake when I'm asleep<br>Because my dreams are bursting at the seam**

"I'd never thought I'd miss Rita and Zedd's tengas," Tommy groaned as they walked into the youth center. "Those cogs are brutal."

"Tell me about it," Adam scoffed. "There's a lot of them."

"You know Zordon says King Mondo can manufacture them at one per hour," Billy stated as the four guys took a seat.

"Thank goodness for the zeo crystal huh?" Rocky snorted.

"Hey Kat, Tanya, over here!" Tommy called spotting the two. The two made their way over to the group and took a seat. "You guys look like you've won the lottery."

"Well Kat's parents said it's ok that I stay with them," Tanya explained.

"And we got her enrolled in Angel Grove high," Kat added. "She starts tomorrow."

"The rangers are back in action," Rocky cheered.

"Hey guys," Jackie greeted as she fell into a chair with shopping bags in her hands. "What's going on?"

"Just discussing the new power change," Kat supplied. "So how long are you staying here?"

"Dunno," the brunette shrugged. "Until the machine can get up and running, I'm stuck here. And who knows how long that'll take."

"You'd think after two months it would've been fixed," Tommy frowned.

"But two months in this time is only a few days in my time," Jackie stated. Then she frowned. "Time travel can really mess things up." They all laughed as Ernie brought them out cups of smoothies.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the next chapter. I can't update until next Saturday because I have my last week of camp and we move out Saturday (it's an overnight camp).


	13. For Cryin Out Loud

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 13: For Cryin' Out Loud**

_A/N: So here's the next chapter. I'm not doing all the zeo episodes, just some major ones and a few minor ones. Here's the lineup for chapters after this one:_

_The Puppet Blaster_

_Graduation Blues_

_Instrument of Destruction_

_Mean Screen_

_Mr. Billy's Wild Ride_

_There's No Business like Snow Business_

_Inner Spirit_

_Challenges_

_Found and Lost_

_Brother, Can you Spare an Arrowhead?_

_Trust in Me_

_It Came From Angel Grove_

_Song Sung Yellow_

_The Power of Gold_

_Rock a Bye Power Rangers_

_Do I Know You?_

_Revelations of Gold_

_A Golden Homecoming_

_Mondo's Last stand_

_Bomber in the Summer_

_The Joke's on Blue_

_Where in the World is Jackie? (Where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5 redo)_

_Queen For a Day (King for a Day retake)_

_A Brief Mystery of Time_

_A mystery to Me_

_Another Song and Dance (Jackie returns home at the end of this one)_

_And that's it. So expect **at least** 26 more chapters. I didn't really watch this season so bear with me if I make a mistake or two. Most of the ones above I did watch, so that's why I'm writing those._

_Song is "Never Grow Up," By Taylor Swift._

_Small chapter Summary: Jackie helps Kat and Tommy with their family project since they are in that same class and there's an odd number. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own the rangers kids and anything that doesn't belong to the series. _

_Angel Grove High_

* * *

><p>"Hey Tommy," Adam called. "We just heard the news." He and Rocky were standing up at their table in the new study hall. Jackie was sitting down as the two boys began singing a wedding tune to "Here Comes the Bride." The red ranger walked over.<p>

"Funny," he scoffed as the three took a seat. "You guys are so funny."

"What's going on?" Tanya asked as she sat in a chair next to Jackie.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Rocky asked.

"Unless you two want me to set you on fire, stop laughing," Jackie threatened. Tanya laughed at it. Jackie told her about her past without revealing anything that could change the future.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything Tommy," Adam apologized as they ignored the threat.

"Mr. Toggle wants us to do a report of family relationships," Tommy explained. "So we gotta pretend we're married for the weekend."

"We?" Tanya raised an eyebrow.

"Me and uh, Katherine," Tommy stuttered. This time the other three laughed more.

"At least you get to pretend to be the adult," Jackie snorted. "I have to pretend I'm a teenage girl."

"Pretend?" Rocky asked.

"I got paired with those two because there was an odd number in the class," Jackie shrugged. "And that's the role I was given by the teacher." _'Although it shouldn't be too hard considering my dad really is Tommy.' _

"Well I think you three make a lovely family," Tanya commented. "I'm very happy for you." Rocky couldn't stop laughing so Jackie flicked a speck of fire at him. He cried out in pain and glared at the fire ninja.

"Thanks," Tommy thanked.

"How did you do that?" Rocky frowned.

"Me fire ninja," Jackie chirped.

"So where's your new bride anyway?" Adam wondered.

"She's supposed to meet me here," Tommy sighed as the others started chuckling again. "She said she had this great idea on how to make this report a little more realistic."

"There it is," Rocky pointed as the three laughed harder. They all looked to see Kat walking in pushing a baby stroller with a baby in it.

"I'm so glad I have the easy part," Jackie smirked.

"Not only do you have a wife you have a baby too," Tanya added.

"Two children," Adam corrected, since Jackie was pretending to be their daughter and now older sister, both roles that she already had down. A few minutes later they were all gathered around the baby.

"He's adorable," Tanya cooed. "Whose baby is it?"

"He's a friend of the family," Kat explained. "I babysit him all the time. Everyone this is Joey."

"So you have to watch him for a couple of days?" Jackie wondered as they said hello.

"Just think of the insight it'll give us for our report," Kat nodded.

"I'm sorry it's just," Rocky chuckled. "I'm so happy for you…dad."

"Whoa," Tanya covered her nose as Joey began crying. His diaper was full.

"Where's the diapers?" Jackie asked.

"You know how to change a diaper?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"I have a three year old brother who refuses to be potty trained back home," Jackie shrugged. "I ended up having to learn."

"I just remembered there's something I gotta do," Rocky fled.

"I forgot I have to cook tonight," Tanya lied. "I have to go home." She left as well.

"Love to stay but," Adam ran off. Tommy tried to escape as Jackie picked up Joey.

"Hold it," Kat stopped the red ranger. "And where do you think you're going? Dad?"

"I'll take care of it this time," Jackie snatched the diaper and ran off towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>Kat's house<em>

"_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
>and it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>you're little eyelids flutter cause your dreaming  
>so I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<br>To you, everything's funny  
>you've got nothing to regret<br>I'd give all I have honey  
>if you could stay like that<em>

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up  
>don't you ever grow up<br>just stay this little  
>Oh darling don't you ever grow up<br>don't you ever grow up  
>it could stay this simple<em>

_I won't let nobody hurt you  
>won't let no one break your heart<br>and no one will desert you  
>just try to never grow up<br>never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies  
>and you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<br>At fourteen there's just so much you can't do  
>and you can't wait to move someday and call your own shots<br>but don't make her drop you off around the block  
>remember she's getting older too<br>and don't lose the way that you dance  
>around in your pj's getting ready for school<em>

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up  
>don't you ever grow up<br>just stay this little  
>oh darling don't you ever grow up<br>don't you ever grow up  
>it could stay this simple<em>

_No one's ever burned you  
>nothing's ever left you scarred<br>and even though you want to  
>please try to never grow up<em>

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
>memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<br>remember the footsteps remember the words said  
>and all your little bother's favorite songs<br>I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment  
>in a big city they just dropped me off<br>it's so much colder than I thought it would be  
>so I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on<em>

_Wish I'd never grown up  
>I wish I'd never grown up<br>oh I don't wanna grow up  
>wish I'd never grown up<br>I could still be little  
>oh I don't wanna grow up<br>wish I'd never grown up  
>it could still be simple<em>

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up  
>don't you ever grow up<br>just stay this little  
>oh darling don't you ever grow up<br>don't you ever grow up  
>it could sty this simple<em>

_Won't let nobody hurt you  
>won't let no one break your heart<br>and even though you want to  
>please try to never grow up<br>oh don't you ever grow up  
>oh never grow up<br>just never grow up"_

Jackie finished the song she used as a lullaby for her brother. It worked on Joey too for he finally fell asleep. Jackie was spending the night with Kat and Tanya. The blonde was standing in the doorway with Tommy watching the interaction. Both were amazed at how well she could sing and that she got Joey to fall asleep. It was one in the morning by now and they did have school tomorrow. The brunette got up and left the room hoping to get some shut eye. Kat followed her.

"Man I never thought he'd fall asleep," Tommy sighed. "Let's just hope he stays that way for a while." He shut the light off and shut the door.

* * *

><p><em>Angel Grove High<em>

"What's up guys?" Rocky wondered as Tommy sat at a computer next to him and Billy and Jackie took one opposite them. "How's parenthood treating you?"

"You gotta change him and feed him," Tommy ranted as Kat took the seat next to Jackie.

"Hey take it easy," Rocky warned. "I mean, come on he's a little baby. How much trouble could he be?"

"Dude you just jinxed it," Jackie rolled her eyes. Out of the three working on the project, she was the one most awake. Rocky walked over to Joey and began to talk.

"No don't," Tommy tried to stop him. Joey awoke and began to cry, which also caused the ground to shake. They all tried to move around to Joey and tried to get him to stop crying.

"I think the baby's doing it," Billy concluded.

"Yeah the louder it gets the more we shake," Rocky agreed.

"I've got his bottle," Tommy began to feed the baby. Joey stopped his crying and the shaking stopped as well.

"What happened?" Kat asked as she and Jackie managed to get over to the stroller.

"This could take the terrible two's to a whole new level," Rocky snorted.

"Anybody wanna guess who's responsible?" Tommy asked.

"I think we need help with this one," Jackie stated.

"Let's get back to the power chamber and see if Zordon knows anything," Billy suggested.

"Rocky and I will take Joey someplace where there's loads to destroy," Kat offered.

"We'll call as soon as we know what's going on," Tommy nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Command Center<em>

"What's up man?" Tommy asked as Billy fooled around with the controls.

"Well the sonic frequency of Joey's scream was digitally captured by our satellite's communications transceiver," Billy informed. "So, I was able to sample it and create a continuous loop for research purposes."

"All I got out of that was something about a continuous loop for research," Jackie blinked.

"So what are you saying?" Tommy wondered.

"Just cover your ears," Billy handed each of them a pair of earmuffs. "Ready Alpha? It's gonna be loud."

"Ready!" the robot covered his ears. Billy played the loop for a second before stopping. They removed their headphones to let Zordon speak.

"Needless to say," he began. "The frequency in Joey's cry has been altered."

"You said it Zordon," Alpha agreed turning back to the muted screen. "Here's a before and after frequency comparison."

"It's almost off the chart," Tommy sighed.

"So how did King Mondo do it?" Jackie frowned.

"That's the million dollar question," Billy shrugged. "If we can figure that out, we might be able to reverse the effects."

"Until then," Tommy shook his head. "We've got one dangerous baby out there."

* * *

><p><em>Angel Grove High<em>

_After fight_

"Hi cutie," Tanya cooed as they were all gathered around Joey.

"Yeah I'm so glad you're back to normal," Rocky agreed.

"So what are you guys gonna do now?" Tanya wondered.

"Sleep," Tommy and Kat said in unison.

"Try to get home," Jackie sighed.

"Katherine, Tommy, Jackie," their teacher walked in. "I didn't get a chance to tell you how much I loved your report. And I think your use of the baby was brilliant. You three get A's."

"Thank you so much Mr. Toggle," Kat thanked.

"I trust you discovered taking care of a family isn't as easy as it looks?" he asked.

"It has its ups and downs," Tommy nodded.

"I must say I am looking forward to having kids of my own one day," Kat smiled.

'_You will in about two to three years,' _Jackie thought.

"Well I'm glad to hear you say that," Mr. Toggle chuckled. "My wife and I need a babysitter for Saturday night."

"I'm free," Jackie shrugged.

"Uh Saturday night?" Kat frowned.

"Yes, for the twins?" Mr. Toggle elaborated.

"Sure I'd love to," Kat agreed.

"That's the spirit," Tommy patted them both on the shoulder. "Practice makes perfect."

"Then you wouldn't mind helping us out," Jackie smirked. _'You're going to really need the practice come April.'_

"I was hoping all three of you could help out," Mr. Toggle agreed.

"Sure," Tommy sighed din agreement. "No problem."

* * *

><p>AN: I may/may not include many fight scenes cause Jackie isn't a zeo ranger yet. So what happens in the next chapter with the puppet master?


	14. The Puppetmaster

**Is it TimeYet?**

**Chapter 14: The Puppet Master**

_A/N: Another chapter. What happens now with the evil kids? Oh, and I decided to have Jackie be helping Ernie out at the youth center in her free time, like when the rangers are battling. So if you see something about her serving/making smoothies or being behind the counter, it's because of that. _

_Song is "Double Dutch Bus" by Raven Symone. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own anything not in the shows._

* * *

><p><em>Youth Center<em>

"Hi boys and girls!" a man in a yellow rain coat and black hat greeted. "I'm Captain Pete! And this is my sidekick Puppet man!" A robot stood beside him. Ernie was hosting this little kids event. Jackie, Kat, Tommy, and Rocky were sitting in the crowd watching. Jackie was acting like a little kid. In her time, when she was growing up in Angel Grove, Ernie had Captain Pete and Puppet man come back for a few shows and Jackie was at each one, and she loved it. Basically, she was mature for her age, acted a few years younger, and had the thinking of a ten year old.

"Hi Puppet man!" the kids chorused.

"Welcome to our show," the robot welcomed. "Hey Captain Pete, you know what today's secret word is?"

"Is it, pastrami?" Pete wondered.

"No," Puppet man shook his head.

"Is it, artichoke?" Pete tried again.

"Noooo," Puppet man drawled out.

"Is it, Power Rangers?" Pete looked up.

"Yes!" Puppet man cheered. "You said today's secret word!" He threw a bucket of water on the captain as everyone in the crowd laughed. Ernie stepped up beside the rangers.

"Hey Ernie," Rocky greeted. "I just wanted to let you know that I think it's really cool you're doing this for the kids."

"Yeah they really are having a great time," Kat nodded.

"Apparently Jackie is too," Tommy motioned to the excited brunette who was practically dancing in her seat and not taking her eyes off the show.

"I'm happy to do it," Ernie shrugged. "Gotta give something back to the community. You know what I mean?"

"There's Ernie!" Pete pointed as Ernie walked on stage. "How about a big round of applause for the man who made this all possible?"

"Thanks a lot everybody," Ernie thanked as the kids cheered. "Enjoy the show!" He walked behind the counter.

"Hey Kids, I was just wondering, who's your favorite superhero?" Captain Pete asked.

"The Power Rangers!" the kids chorused. The rangers in the crowed exchanged smirks and smiles.

"Now you said the secret word!" Puppet man tossed a bucket of confetti at them as someone opened an umbrella to block it, thinking it was going to be water. "Wait until you see my next trick!"

"How does he do it?" Puppet man asked as Captain Pete finished juggling. The kids bounced around in their seats.

"Man this show is going so good," Rocky stated.

"Thank you," Puppet man and Captain Pete took bows. That's when cogs appeared.

"Oh no," Tommy gasped.

"Cogs?" Kat frowned. "What are they doing here?"

"Hey boys and girls, looks like we have some special guests here today," Captain Pete improvised noticing the cogs.

"Man we gotta do something," Rocky went to stand.

"No," Tommy pushed him down. "We gotta wait until they make the first move."

"We can't just sit here!" Rocky noted.

"What do they want?" Kat wondered. Jackie and the other kids thought it was all part of the show.

"I don't know," Tommy shrugged. "They're not attacking.

"You will soon bow down to the machine empire power rangers," one of the cogs spoke.

"You said the secret word!" Puppet man tossed a bucket of water at the cog who spoke, causing it to short circuit. The cogs disappeared a moment later.

"Wasn't that fun kids?" Captain Pete asked as the crowd cheered.

"I don't get it," Kat whispered. "There must've been a reason to why they came here."

"Let's contact Zordon," Tommy suggested. The three left Jackie in the crowd. Something that began to change in Puppet man caught the brunette's attention and snapped her back to reality. She realized the other three left her there.

"Now for the special finale," Puppet man cackled as he raised his arm. He aimed at the kids. Jackie, upon seeing it, ducked out of the way as it was fired. Like zombies, the kids stood and looked up and down and then straight forward. Jackie crouched down in the chairs waiting to move. Every child's eyes were glowing purple.

"Charge!" one of the kids, Arnie, who was Lt. Stone's nephew, yelled. The kids ran around the youth center causing chaos. Slowly and cautiously, Jackie made her way behind the juice bar counter and hid with Ernie, who was just peering over the edge watching as well.

"This is absurd," Jackie shook her head. Bulk and Skull made attempts to stop it but Arnie tied them up to chairs.

"Knock it off!" Ernie shouted above the noise as he and Jackie stood up. "What's wrong with you kids? Help! Power Rangers!" A splash of water was thrown on them.

"This isn't going to end well," Jackie groaned. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught her friends morphing. They faced the puppet man as Jackie and Ernie went back to hiding. The kids regrouped and stood in front of the puppet man protectively.

"Thank goodness the rangers are here," Ernie sighed of relief. "How come you weren't affected by whatever's going on?"

"I snapped back in reality to avoid it," the brunette shrugged. They were both trying to listen to the fight and catch glimpses of it as they still hid behind the counter. "All those kids are like zombies."

"It's pretty scary to watch," Ernie agreed.

"Can I ask you something?" Jackie narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Anything," Ernie shrugged.

"You know, don't you?" she wondered, getting a feeling he's known for a while, just never confronted them about it.

"Know what?" he smirked.

"That they're the rangers?" she raised an eyebrow. "Like, our identities?"

"For a while," Ernie nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I was the rose one that came in with all those others in January," Jackie explained. "I'm actually from the future. The others from my time went back home but the device used to bring them back exploded so until they fix it, I'm stuck here. How long have you known?"

"Since Tommy became white," Ernie stated. "Not that hard to figure out. One of you leaves, someone else comes in your place. I didn't tell anyone because if your identities were meant to be public, you would've told everyone. I didn't even tell them I knew. But just because you're from the future means you know about their identities?"

"Actually, I'm a ranger from the future," Jackie corrected. "Can't say too much about the future or it'll mess up the timeline."

"I see," Ernie nodded then peered over the counter again. "This isn't looking good. The kids are attacking them!"

"Let me see," Jackie peered over the counter top as well. Sure enough, the kids were advancing on the rangers. "I wish I could help."

"I know the feeling," Ernie agreed.

"Wait a minute," Jackie gasped in realization. "I have an idea. Ernie, where's the stereo that you have?"

"Right here," Ernie pulled out the stereo. "Why?"

"Just play this," she plugged her iPod in and started the music. The kids and rangers looked around confused. Standing, she called out to the rangers. "Go handle the monster! I'll handle the kids!" Sharing nervous looks, the rangers complied. She flipped over the counter and faced the confused kids. Then she began dancing and singing.

"_There's a double Dutch bus coming down the street  
>Moving kinda fast<br>so kinda shuffle your feet  
>Get on the bus and pay your fare<br>tell the driver that you're going to  
>a double Dutch affair<em>

_Fe fi fo fum  
>We'll I'll be done here it comes<br>The Double Dutch bus is on the street  
>You better get on the floor<br>move your feet  
>Ooh ooh get on the double Dutch Bus,<br>Double Dutch Bus_

_Now I missed my bus  
>and I know that I'm late<br>I gotta do something that I know I'ma hate  
>I got to walk to work<br>fifteen blocks  
>just start it I already got a hole in my socks<em>

_Fe fi fo fum  
>We'll I'll be done here it comes<br>The Double Dutch bus is on the street  
>You better get on the floor<br>move your feet  
>Ooh ooh get on the double Dutch Bus,<br>Double Dutch Bus_

_Say ooh  
>Say ooh ooh<br>Say uptown  
>Say downtown<br>wizzo izzay izzle  
>in da zouble dizutch<br>da zouble dizutch  
>wizzo izzay izzle<br>in da zouble dizutch  
>da zouble dizutch<br>da zouble dizutch_

_Ooh ooh get on the double Dutch bus  
>Double Dutch Bus"<em>

As she sang, the kids snapped out of their hypnotic state and danced along. The parents, noticing their kids were back to normal. Jackie smiled. Her job was done. Smiling, she walked back to the bar and told Ernie it was safe to come out.

"Thank goodness," Ernie sighed. "How did you do that?" he handed her back her iPod.

"No one can resist the power of music," she smirked and pocketed the device.

"What a day," Ernie brushed popcorn from his hair.

"Hey," Bulk spoke from where he and Skull were still tied up. "They stopped. But how is Arnie still under the spell?"

"Something tells me he's not coming out of it Bulky," Skull stared in horror.

"He's not under the spell," Jackie rolled her eyes as she set to work untying them. "It's just his normal behavior." Arnie walked up to them and smiled wickedly, scaring Bulk and Skull.

"Boo!" he yelled, causing the two to flinch and fall over. Jackie crossed her arms and looked at the boy.

"Arnie did you have to do that?" she asked.

"Maybe," Arnie shrugged. "But it was fun!"

"Well help me clean up and I'll give you some candy," Jackie chuckled. She knew that he meant it in all good humor. And he happily obliged at the opportunity to get free candy. A while later, everything was back to normal and Ernie allowed the show to restart. All the rangers were in the crowd watching. Jackie was giving Arnie his reward for helping helping out.

"Sure am glad the show's back to normal," Kat whispered to the others.

"It's a good thing Alpha had time to reassemble puppet man," Tanya whispered back.

"You little monster," Bulk draped a net over Arnie as he and Skull dragged the boy over towards the door. Jackie rolled her eyes and followed. Bulk tore the net off the boy. "You are gonna stay right here until your uncle gets back."

"And we're gonna tell him how rotten you were," Skull threatened.

"Oh yeah?" Arnie challenged. "Go ahead. He'll be really glad to hear the two of you can't handle on ten year old!"

"Drop him now," Jackie ordered. Using her special glare, Bulk and Skull obeyed. Lt. Stone walked in and up to them.

"There you are," he patted his nephew's shoulder. "Well Arnie, did you behave nice for Bulkmier and Skullovitch?"

"Yes Uncle Jerome," Arnie answered.

"He helped clean up the mess that was made in here earlier," Jackie informed.

"Really?" Lt. Stone frowned in disbelief.

"But you missed it!" Arnie continued on. The place was invaded by monsters and we were saved by the power rangers!"

"By who Arnie?" Bulk and Skull asked, identical smirks on their faces.

"The power rangers!" Arnie rolled his eyes. The bell went off.

"Well you said the secret word!" Puppet man threw a pie at the group. When he said that, Jackie turned and got hit in the face with the pie. The rangers noticed and couldn't help but laugh at their friend's misfortune. The brunette turned to face Bulk and Skull.

"I suggest you two better run," she cracked her knuckles. It was their fault they caused Arnie to say it and didn't warn her to move out of the way. "If you know what's good for you." Feeling very threatened, Bulk and Skull took off as Jackie practically ninja streaked after them. The rangers, Arnie, and Lt. Stone were left laughing at the three.

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think about Ernie knowing? And what about what Jackie did to break the spell? Let me know. Won't be able to update anything until Saturday afternoon maybe Sunday.


	15. Instrument of Destruction

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 15: Instrument of Destruction**

_A/N: I'm back! And I'm back to my regular updating schedule now that my camp is over! But sadly, I will miss it and it'll be two years before I can go back. PCC 2011 One Voice! So anyway, it was a long busy week and we just left today, but I thought I'd welcome myself home by giving you readers and reviewers another chapter! Will recap episodes I missed. So last time, we learned Ernie knew their other jobs. Only Jackie still knows he knows. And after this chapter I'm going in to the one where the letter is sent. I don't feel like writing the ones about Billy returning._

_Song is "Don't Stop" by Fleetwood Mack and "Don't Let me Get me," by P!nk and "Let it Be" by The Beatles._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own the rangers kids and anything not normally in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Angel Grove High<em>

_Music Room_

"_Never win first place  
>I don't support the team<br>I can't take direction  
>and my socks are never clean<br>Teachers dated me  
>my parents hated me<br>I was always in a fight cause I can't do nothing right_

_Every day I fight a war  
>against the mirror<br>I can't take the person  
>staring back at me<br>I'm a hazard to myself_

_Don't let me get me  
>I'm my own worst enemy<br>it's bad when you annoy yourself  
>so irritating<br>Don't wanna be my friend no more  
>I wanna be somebody else<em>

_I wanna be somebody else yeah_

_LA told me  
>you'll be a pop star<br>All you have to change  
>is everything you are<br>tired of being compared  
>to damn Britney Spears<br>she's so pretty  
>that just ain't me<em>

_Doctor doctor,  
>won't you please prescribe me something<br>a day in the life of someone else?  
>'cause I'm a hazard to myself<em>

_Don't let me get me  
>I'm my own worst enemy<br>it's bad when you annoy yourself  
>so irritating<br>Don't wanna be my friend no more  
>I wanna be somebody else<em>

_Don't let me get me  
>I'm my own worst enemy<br>it's bad when you annoy yourself  
>so irritating<br>Don't wanna be my friend no more  
>I wanna be somebody else<em>

_Doctor doctor,  
>won't you please prescribe me something<br>a day in the life of someone else?  
>Don't let me get me<em>

_Don't let me get me  
>I'm my own worst enemy<br>it's bad when you annoy yourself  
>so irritating<br>Don't wanna be my friend no more  
>I wanna be somebody else"<em>

Jackie finished singing. She was helping another student who needed practice on the piano and he sat hidden by a cloak on the bench next to her. She offered to play him a song so he could see what she was capable of. Only she knew this man's talent and why he hid it. She offered to help him practice before, but there was little time with the other rangers getting trapped in a TV show by Sprocket and Billy graduating early and moving to Aquitar temporarily. So she finally had some free time to help, and he decided to take her up on that offer.

"But that's not the stuff I know," the guy scoffed.

"Well what do you know?" Jackie wondered, though she already knew.

"Let me show you," he pleaded. She scooted over so he could reach the keyboard more comfortably. He began playing a simple classical piece that was long and melodious. Halfway through, something lurking around outside caught the young brunette's eyes. Cogs were sneaking around the school grounds and it looked like they were heading for the music room.

"Let's get out of here," she nudged the guy. He stopped playing and realized what had her worried. The two made a mad dash for the door. If they did enter the music room, Jackie would fight the cogs off, but it might look a little suspicious to the guy she was helping. Neither knew that Adam entered to catch the back of the guy's cloak disappearing out the other doorway. Adam faced the cogs that were now inside the classroom. Before he could fight, they disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Hallway<em>

"We both got there and the music stopped," Adam recalled the tale of earlier to Tommy, Kat, and Jackie. Jackie already knew what happened, since she was there and had to drag the guy in the cloak out. "And the guy with the cape got out the other door."

"Did you see who it was?" Tommy wondered.

"Nope," Adam shook his head. "All I saw was his back."

"I wonder the cogs are suddenly interested in music," Tommy mused.

"Adam there you are," Ms. Rodriguez came up to the four, papers in hand. "I've been looking for you."

"Is there a problem Ms. Rodriguez?" the green ranger wondered.

"I've been going over your class schedule Adam and I've noticed you've taken creative writing twice," the woman replied.

"But I got an A both times," Adam smiled, not sure where this was headed. He was handed a new schedule.

"Exactly my point," she returned. "I think you need more of a challenge. And I think you should strive to be a more, well rounded student. Good luck." She went over to talk to another student.

"So what's the new class?" Jackie wondered.

"Well what do we have here?" Bulk asked as he and Skull read Adam's new schedule over his shoulder. "Classical music?" Adam backed up to the other three and faced the two goons. "You and a bunch of losers playing boring old music together? Sounds like loads of fun, right Skull?" he sarcastically asked.

"Oh yeah," Skull hesitated. "What a bunch of dweebs."

"Well I think its great Adam's trying something new and different," Kat patted the boy's shoulder.

"Have you even listened to classical music before Bulk?" Jackie asked him, knowing better.

'Yeah after all, he's really good at creative writing," Tommy backed up Kat's statement. "Classical music will be a challenge."

"Ah Mr. Skullovitch," Ms. Rodriguez came up behind him and Bulk. "Just the bright young scholar I was looking for. I made a few altercations to your class schedule as well." She directed the boy away as Bulk put his shades on and followed. The other four chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>Music Room<em>

"Are you sure you want to perform in it?" the teacher asked Jackie. Of course, he was talking about the show that was being put on in a couple nights and a few more spots needed to be filled, and he was glad she offered, but he wasn't pressuring anyone to participate.

"Positive," Jackie nodded.

"Can you play me something so I know what to expect?" he asked. The brunette nodded and took a seat at one of the pianos. She began playing and singing.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble  
>Mother Mary comes to me<br>speaking words of wisdom  
>let it be<br>and in my hour of darkness  
>she is standing right in front of me<br>speaking words of wisdom  
>let it be<br>let it be  
>let it be<br>let it be  
>let it be<br>whisper words of wisdom  
>let it be<em>

_And when the broken hearted people  
>living in the world agree<br>there will be an answer  
>let it be<br>for though they may be parted  
>there is still a chance that they will see<br>there will be an answer  
>let it be<br>let it be  
>let it be<br>let it be  
>let it be<br>there will be an answer  
>let it be<br>whisper words of wisdom  
>let it be<br>let it be  
>let it be<br>let it be  
>let it be<br>whisper words of wisdom  
>let it be<em>

_And when the night is cloudy  
>there is still a light that shines on me<br>shine until tomorrow  
>let it be<br>I wake up to the sound of music  
>Mother Mary comes to me<br>speaking words of wisdom  
>let it be<br>let it be  
>let it be<br>let it be  
>let it be<br>there will be an answer  
>let it be<br>let it be  
>let it be<br>let it be  
>let it be<br>whisper words of wisdom  
>let it be"<em>

"Bravo!" the teacher cheered as the class entered and settled in their seats. Adam sat at the other piano across from Jackie, glad he knew someone in the class. As the teacher went to prepare for the beginning, Skull walked in and sat at the drum set in between the two.

"Ms. Rodriguez says I need to be more well rounded," Skull snorted when Adam gave him a questioning look.

"What's wrong with that?" the green ranger wondered.

"If anybody catches me in here, especially Bulk, I'll never hear the end of it," Skull explained.

"Class, I'm classical music and this is Mr. Ham," the teacher greeted. He realized his mistake a minute later when the class chuckled. "I'm classic Ham and this is Mr. Music." The class chuckled at his second attempt. "Well, before we play, I have an announcement. There will be a music recital tonight at the youth center featuring our advanced students."

"Thrilling," Skull rolled his eyes.

"It's extra credit if you attend," Mr. Ham offered. "Now feel free to experiment with your new instruments." Jackie and Adam both began playing the same tune. The class stopped talking to listen and were amazed.

"Hey that's pretty good," Skull interrupted. "Where'd you learn to play like that?"

"We had a piano when I was little," Adam explained.

"Comes naturally I guess," Jackie shrugged. Truth is, while she was shopping in a music store for her first guitar, she noticed a piano and wanted to play. As she played a melodious tune, the other customers had stopped to listen at the five year olds talent. It seemed a lot of things came to the young brunette rather naturally. She returned to reality when the class began.

* * *

><p><em>Music Room, later<em>

"There you go," Jackie cheered on as she was yet again helping the same student from earlier practice. And again, he was wearing a cloak that covered his back. As he played and she watched, Adam came in. He moved towards them.

"Don't even think about it Adam," Jackie stopped both boys. The piano player turned around to face Adam and his hood fell off. Adam stared in shock at the two. The player because it was Skull, and Jackie because she knew he came into the room and that she already knew Skull could play.

"Skull?" he blinked, confused. "You're the mysterious piano player?"

"No," Skull shook his head and gathered the sheet music. "No."

"You shouldn't be afraid of letting people know what you can do," Jackie rolled her eyes. She's already explained this to him.

"Yeah I guess," Skull corrected.

"But how?" Adam demanded curiously. "When did you learn to play like this?"

"My mom started me on piano lessons when I was three," Skull removed his cloak. "I've been studying with this guy from Angel Grove Symphony hall ever since. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Adam raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding?"

"Listen," Skull began seriously. "If anybody knew that I actually like classical music, and Bulk, he'd never stop making fun of me."

"Skull you should be proud of your talent," Adam cried.

"And I told you before," Jackie sighed. "If Bulk's a true friend, he'll understand."

"I don't want anybody to laugh at me," Skull admitted.

"They won't laugh," Adam stated. "They'll respect you."

* * *

><p><em>Youth Center<em>

"_If you wake up  
>and don't want to smile<br>if it take  
>just a little while<br>open your eyes and  
>look at the day<br>You'll see things  
>in a different way<em>

_Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
>don't stop it'll soon be here<br>it'll be better than before  
>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone!<em>

_Why not think about  
>the times to come<br>And not about the things  
>that you've done<br>if your life was bad to you  
>just think what tomorrow will do<em>

_Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
>don't stop it'll soon be here<br>it'll be better than before  
>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone!<em>

_All I want is  
>to see you smile<br>if it takes just  
>a little while<br>I know you don't  
>believe that it's true<br>I never meant any harm to you_

_Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
>don't stop it'll soon be here<br>it'll be better than before  
>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone!<em>

_Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
>don't stop it'll soon be here<br>it'll be better than before  
>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone!<em>

_Ooh  
>don't you look back<br>Ooh  
>don't you look back<br>Ooh  
>don't you look back<br>Ooh  
>don't you look back"<em>

Jackie finished her performance. The crowd gave her a standing ovation as she walked off and Mr. Ham walked on to introduce the next act. Everyone was quiet as they retook their seats.

"And now, I present to you a last minute addition to our program of music, Mr. Eugene," he looked at the paper again to make sure he had it right. "Skullovitch?" The crowd settled for a small applause as Skull sat at the piano in his costume. Mr. Ham watched from back stage. Everyone was shocked at his performance. But in the end, everyone, even Bulk, gave him a standing ovation as well.

* * *

><p>AN: So what happens in the next chapter? Find out soon! Yay!


	16. There's no Business Like Snow Business

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 16: There's No Business like Snow Business**

_A/N: Kim sends that letter but Jackie makes sure the relationship doesn't end like that. She makes sure it doesn't end at all. And what's the surprise? It will cause for a big argument later on in the sequel. Oh, and I'm skipping some more chapters. I'll probably go into It Came From Angel Grove next. Followed by The Joke's on Blue, then the King for a Day trilogy (which I can't wait for because I have another idea for it), and finish it out like I planned. So expect around five or six more chapters after this one. I just really wanna get to the sequel. Oh, this is also how Kat meets her future husband. And in my version, they all go on the ski trip._

_Song is "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own anything not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Room 329 Marriot Hotel<em>

"Are you sure Kim?" Jackie asked as she lay on the bed in her hotel room. With the time passing since Kimberly left, the brunette has been feeling weaker every day. It still hasn't shown yet that she was slowly dying. That was three months ago, since it was now November. This past month has been hard but on the bright side, Billy had returned.

"_Yeah," _Kimberly sighed from her end of the line in Florida. _"I told Trini and Aisha as well. Did you know it's happening to Trini too?"_

"Uh Kim, how would I know if I never met her?" Jackie frowned. "But are you sure you are?"

"_It came back positive,"_ Kimberly nodded. _"Both tests. I'm four months along."_

"So how do you plan on telling Tommy?" Jackie wondered, though she already knew.

"_I'm scared to," _Kimberly whispered. _"What if he wants nothing to do with them?" _

"Wait a minute," Jackie blinked. "Back up. Them?"

"_Yeah, them as in two," _Kimberly bit her lip. Jackie tensed up. Her parents never told her she had a twin. And she knew that one of the babies was here, but who was the other?

"Anyway, Tommy's not like that and you know it," she spoke after a moment. "He loves you too much to turn you away. There's nothing to worry about."

"_I'll figure something out," _Kimberly agreed. _"I have to go. I and Lisa are going shopping."_

"Have fun and don't buy out the stores," Jackie chuckled as the two said goodbye and Kimberly left to go shopping with her new friend.

* * *

><p><em>Youth Center, few days later<em>

"_This weekend, come meet me, champion snowboarder Heather Thompson," _the commercial playing on the small TV on the counter said. Jackie and Ernie were behind the bar with Billy, Kat, and Tanya on the other side sitting on stools. Rocky and Adam were spotting Tommy while the red ranger worked out at the bench press. _"I'll be signing autographs and training for nationals. Who knows? Maybe I'll see you on the Widowmaker!" _the screen went blank.

"I guarantee you wouldn't see me anywhere near the Widowmaker," Ernie shuddered.

"Come on Ernie," Billy reasoned. "It looks fun."

"You call flying down a mount head first fun," the plump man scoffed. "Yeah I guess so. Personally, I don't see the attraction."

"It's the thrill for action, adventure, and danger that makes people do things like that," Jackie shrugged as a mailman brought a letter over to the group. They looked at it to see who it was for and who from. "Looks like the fearless leader has a letter from his sweetheart," she snickered. The others forgot Ernie was there and they still thought he didn't know. The group walked over to the other three, Ernie holding it out.

"Hey Tommy," he spoke. "A letter came for you."

"It's from Kimberly," Billy added.

"Alright cool," Tommy grinned. "Hey Adam can you do me a favor and read it? I have one more set to do." Adam agreed and took the letter as Ernie walked away and Tommy began the next set.

"_Dear Tommy," _he read. _"Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition."_

"Man Kimberly is gonna do great," Rocky interrupted.

"What else does she say?" Tanya pressed.

"_Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write," _Adam continued. Everyone grew worried looks. Even Jackie didn't know where this was headed now. _"You've always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else." _Adam stopped short at that.

'_What the hell?' _Jackie thought. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"What?" Kat frowned. "That can't be right."

"Tommy, maybe you should finish this another time," the green ranger suggested. Tommy instead took it.

"_Tommy," _he continued. _"You know that I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I found the person that I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you. Please forgive me. Kimberly." _

"You alright man?" Billy wondered as Tommy stood and pocketed the letter. Jackie was completely lost now.

"Uh yeah," he stuttered. "I have to go. I'll catch up with you guys later." He left before they could stop him and a silence fell.

"Something's not right here," Jackie frowned. They all turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked. "Like besides the fact it doesn't sound like her?"

"That's one of the things," Jackie nodded. "But when I talked to her the other night, she didn't mention anything about another guy. Quite the opposite actually."

"So you're saying that she lied?" Adam pouted. "About there being another guy, I mean?"

"Yeah but I don't know why," Jackie huffed. "And not to be mean or anything, but is he stupid? I mean, if he really loved her, he would call her and fight for her and figure out what's really going on."

"You got a point there," Billy agreed after a moment.

"I'm going to go talk some sense into him," Jackie left.

* * *

><p><em>Lake<em>

"Tommy?" Jackie placed a hand on the red ranger's shoulder. He spun around and saw her standing there. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Tommy lied.

"That's an understatement," Jackie snorted. "But everyone's worried about you."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just don't get it. Kimberly never mentioned anything in any of her letters until now."

"That's the problem right there," Jackie sighed. "Yu love her. If you love her enough, then you'll fight for her from this so called other guy and get answers."

"You think I should?" Tommy aksed.

"I'll go with you down to Florida so you can find out for yourself," Jackie agreed. "We just need to ask Zordon first."

* * *

><p><em>Power Chamber<em>

"So can we go Zordon?" Jackie asked. She and Tommy were in the power chamber pleading with the Eltarian to let them go see Kimberly.

"The powers are not to be used for personal gain," Zordon began.

"We know Zordon," Jackie cut off what he was about to say next. "But until Tommy hears what's really going on, he won't be able to fight as good as before. You and I both know exactly why Kimberly wrote that letter, and he needs the truth. But unless he hears it from her, he won't believe it." Zordon thought for a moment. He knew it to be true.

"You may both go," he decided. "But stay alert."

"We will Zordon," Tommy promised. The two teleported out.

* * *

><p><em>Miami Florida, Kim's apartment<em>

"Here we are," Jackie stated as the two landed outside her apartment door. "You think you're ready for what's in store?"

"I hope so," Tommy swallowed, bracing himself for whoever this guy may be. Jackie knocked on the door and a beautiful Asian woman answered.

"Tommy?" she frowned. Jackie and Tommy both recognized her as Trini, the first yellow ranger of Earth. Tommy because he knew her personally and Jackie because she did as well, just in her own time and not this one. Yet. "What are you doing here?" She looked at Jackie. "You must be Jackie. Kim's told me about you."

"I am," Jackie shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. And we're here to talk to Kim."

"About the letter?" Trini let them in and shut the door. "Maybe you should talk to her first. She's in her room down there."

"Thanks," Jackie headed down the hall as Tommy and Trini caught up with one another. She knocked on the shut door. "Kim? It's me, Jackie." The brunette was dragged inside the room and the door shut behind her.

"Jackie I made a huge mistake," Kimberly breathed as she paced. Jackie took a seat on the bed.

"The letter?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Adam read it out loud at the Youth Center while Tommy finished his last set on the bench press. Why would you lie about there being another guy?"

"I couldn't handle him rejecting me," Kimberly began to cry as she sat next to the other brunette.

"What would make you think he'd turn you away?" she wondered.

"After my parents rejected my and disowned me, I grew a fear of him doing the same," Kimberly sobbed."Once I sent it, I thought about what both you and Trini told me and realized my mistake. He probably hates me! Why can't I tell him the truth?"

"You can," Jackie stated. "He's here looking for answers. He and Trini are talking right now."

"Could you send him in?" Kimberly pleaded. "Please?"

"Not a problem," Jackie stood and went to get the red ranger. He went in to talk Kimberly and work things out while Trini and Jackie got to know each other. Almost an hour later, Tommy came back out looking shocked and petrified. But it was obvious he and Kimberly were still a couple.

"I think we better get back," Jackie bit her lip. "Nice meeting you Trini. Good luck Kim!" She and Tommy, who she had to grab hold of his arm, teleported out.

* * *

><p><em>Youth Center<em>

"Hey how's it going?" Rocky wondered as the rangers and Billy slid into seats around their fearless leader at a table. Tommy still looked petrified. "You alright man?"

"He'll be fine," Jackie plopped a tray of smoothies down. She was helping out Ernie today.

"So what happened?" Kat asked.

"They're still together," Jackie shrugged returning the tray itself to the counter. "He's just in a bit of a shock about what he found out."

"So what happened to the other guy?" Tanya questioned.

"There is no other guy," Jackie shook her head.

"Then what is it?" Rocky pressed. He really wanted to know.

"Not my place to tell," Jackie stated. "It's his place to tell, if he ever gets out of his shock."

"Well I say we go skiing," Billy suggested.

* * *

><p><em>Ski lodge<em>

"Is he ever gonna talk?" Tanya frowned as the red ranger walked along with the others but kept silent. His expression told them he was still in shock. Everyone was dressed in their colors and warmly, carrying either skis or snowboards.

"Come on Tommy," Billy urged. "Anything that can get your mind off whatever's bothering you is spending time with your friends."

"That's right," Kat agreed.

"You guys ready to go shred?" Adam wondered.

"I'm not quite into the cold yet," Jackie shivered. She may be a fire ninja and could heat herself up, but where she was growing weaker by the day, she refrained from using those powers too much. "I need a hot chocolate. Kat, Tanya, wanna join?"

"Yeah we'll meet you guys up there," Tanya agreed.

"Come on," Rocky nodded. Each group went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><em>With the girls<em>

"This doesn't look good," Jackie muttered as she spotted cogs in snowboarding and ski gear. The three noticed and ran to the ski lift, hoping to catch one.

"Excuse us we need to get through," Kate pleaded. No one budged and the ski lift with the cogs took off. Luckily, the three girls got the next one. By the time they reached the top, the cogs were sliding down the hill. Quickly, the three put on their skis and went after them.

"They're getting away," Tanya cried.

"Not if I can help it," Kat skied far ahead of them getting closer to the cogs. Sharing a look, the other two girls followed. They skied right onto the Widowmaker.

"This isn't going to end well," Jackie murmured as they continued the chase. The cogs were gaining more ground because the girls stopped to check the sign before continuing. It was a dangerous run and Kat was still slightly ahead of the other two girls. When the cogs were out of sight, they removed the danger signs and and disappeared. Kat came into sight first followed by Tanya and Jackie. Kat, not paying attention and looking for the cogs, kept going until she fell over the cliff. With a shriek, she clung to the edge. The other two girls removed their skis and ran to help her friend up.

"Help!" she cried. "I can't hold on much longer!"

"Tanya, try to get the guys attention!" Jackie instructed as she reached down for Kat's hand. Tanya turned to see the boys snowboarding their way along with another guy and girl they didn't recognize.

"Hey!" she called out to them. "Stop! We need some help over here!" the five guys and other girl listened, all confused. Taking off their snowboards, they ran over to see the problem as Tanya reached down to help Jackie, who couldn't reach the trapped blonde.

"What happened?" Rocky asked as he and the other guys also reached down, even the newcomer. The other girl tried to help too.

"Hang on Kat!" Adam instructed.

"I'm losing my grip!" Kat complained as she clung to a tree branch that was sticking out of the side. She couldn't reach any of the other's hands. Billy had moved away from the group once he heard their communicators go off. He came back over and asked Tanya, Rocky, and Adam to go and take care of things at home. They left with no one noticing. They all stood as a crowd gathered around them and they concluded they couldn't reach Kat.

"I have an idea," the random guy with them spoke. "Hand me your jackets." The guys did so as well as Jackie and the other girl. "Anybody with a jacket give it to me!" a few others took their own jackets off as well.

"Hurry!" Kat called. Together, they all tied the sleeves of the jackets together. The guy tossed one end down as Tommy and Billy held onto the other end.

"Kat!" Jackie yelled down. "Grab hold! We'll pull you up!" Kat struggled to reach the jacket line.

"I can't reach it!" she struggled.

"Hold on!" the other guy shouted down. "Someone grab hold of my belt and don't let go!" Jackie did so as the guy leaned down more to lower the line. Kat reached for it again and grabbed it. The guys all pulled her up and they were safe.

"You ok?" Billy asked.

"Yeah," Kat nodded. "Little shaken up I guess."

"That area should be marked," the random girl who came with the guys spoke. Jackie recognized her as Heather Thompson.

"Someone pulled out the markers," she sighed.

"I owe you guys one," Kat stated. Sure she may be a ranger and they were her friends, but she still felt like she owed them for saving her life. "Good thinking…um?"

"Henry," the guy who came up with the jacket line idea offered. "Henry Frank." He looked at her and realized how beautiful she was and smiled. Kat also noticed how handsome he was and returned the smile with her own.

"Don't you guys have something you need to do?" Billy wondered, referring to Kat and Tommy. "We'll make sure everyone else is alright."

"Oh yeah we gotta go," Tommy actually spoke. For the moment he was out of his shock about what he found out earlier. The two rangers went to find a safe spot so they could leave and help the other three.

* * *

><p><em>Ski lodge<em>

"I wonder what's going on with Tommy," Billy wondered.

"Like why he's barely spoken since he got back from Florida?" Adam raised an eyebrow. Kat wasn't paying attention. She was staring off into space.

"Think we can find a way to get him to crack?" Rocky asked.

"What do you think Kat?" Tanya questioned the blonde. She didn't respond. "Kat are you listening?"

"Huh?" Kat blinked. "What was that?"

"Looks like someone's thinking about that someone from earlier," Jackie teased from where she sat beside the blonde.

"Was not!" the pink ranger protested as she blushed.

"Who are we talking about here?" Rocky was lost.

"Henry," Jackie smirked. "Seems the pink ranger has developed a little crush on him." Thankfully it was only the rangers in the room. Before Kat could protest further, their communicators beeped.

"Zordon this is Billy," Billy answered.

"_Billy," _Zordon began. _"You all must return to the power chamber immediately. There is a matter of great importance we must discuss."_

"Right," Billy agreed. "We'll be there as soon as we can." They all ran down the stairs and into Tommy and Heather, who the two bumped into each other on the way up.

"Hey I was just about to grab a dinner and a movie if any of you want to join," Heather offered.

"Why not?" Jackie shrugged. "Could use a little relax time."

"We actually have something else we have to do," Billy apologized. Tommy caught onto his tone. "Tommy we really need to get going."

"Yeah I forgot," Tommy smacked his head.

"You're leaving?" Heather turned to him, sounding disappointed.

"We gotta go," he stated. "Sorry."

"Just go take care of what you need to," Jackie advised. "Come on Heather. I'll keep you company."

* * *

><p><em>That night at the ski lodge restaurant<em>

"So after this it looks like our vacation is over," Tommy sighed. They finally got him talking a little more, but he still wouldn't tell them what made him shocked because he was still shocked.

"We can stay a little longer," Adam argued.

"Yeah," Rocky agreed. "Zordon will contact us if there's any trouble."

"Just wouldn't be fun with everything going on in Angel Grove," Tommy shook his head.

"Hey she's about to start," Tanya pointed at the stage. The people in the restaurant cheered as Jackie stepped out onto the stage, guitar in her hands.

"This song I would like to dedicate to a friend of mine who recently hit a tough spot in her life and it's to let her know me and her other friend will always be by her side," Jackie spoke into the microphone. Tommy knew exactly who she was talking about while the others had a small clue, but no idea what the tough spot was. As she began playing, the guy from earlier, Henry, came up to Kat and asked her to dance. Tanya catching the gesture urged her to go on and the pink ranger did so.

"_You're not alone  
>together we stand<br>I'll be by your side  
>you know I'll take your hand<br>When it gets cold  
>And it feels like the end<br>there's no place to go  
>you know I won't give in<br>no I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>just stay strong  
>'cause you know I'm<br>here for you  
>I'm here for you<br>there's nothing you can say  
>Nothing you can do<br>There's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through_

_So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>before it's too late  
>this could all disappear<br>before the door's closed  
>and it comes to an end<br>with you by my side  
>I will fight and defend<br>I'll fight and defend yeah yeah_

_Keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>just stay strong  
>'cause you know I'm<br>here for you  
>I'm here for you<br>there's nothing you can say  
>Nothing you can do<br>There's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say  
>when I say I believe<br>nothing's gonna change  
>nothing's gonna change destiny<br>whatever's meant to be  
>will work out perfectly<br>yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>la da da da<br>la da da da  
>la da da da<br>da da da da da_

_Keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>just stay strong  
>'cause you know I'm<br>here for you  
>I'm here for you<br>there's nothing you can say  
>Nothing you can do<br>There's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through_

_Ahh ahh  
>keep holding on<br>ahh ahh  
>keep holding on<br>there's nothing you can say  
>nothing you can do<br>there's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through"_

The crowd cheered as Kat retook her seat along with Jackie at the rangers table and Henry went back to where he was previously sitting.

* * *

><p><em>Youth Center<em>

"I'm glad this is over," Ernie stated to Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Jackie, who were all sitting at the bar in the youth center. "I mean, I love summer, but not in the middle of the fall."

"And it's a good thing so many trees were brought in," Tanya droned on as Kat and Billy entered.

"Hey guys," Kat greeted. "Have you seen Tommy?" she wanted to try and pry out of him what was bothering him.

"He's over there working out alone," Adam pointed. They all saw Tommy taking his frustrations out on the punching bag.

"I wish we knew what was exactly going on between him and Kimberly so we could help," Billy sighed.

"Why can't you at least give us a hint Jackie?" Rocky wondered. "I mean, you know what's going on."

"Alright fine," Jackie thought after a moment. "That family relationship project will finally pay off for him sooner than he expected." She got up leaving confused rangers behind as she went over to talk with Tommy. "Easy on this thing before you break it."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just don't know what to do."

"About?" Jackie inquired.

"Kimberly being," Tommy began.

"Oh I see," Jackie nodded. "You're worried you're not gonna be a good enough father to twins."

"Yeah," Tommy sighed after a moment. "How could this happen? While I'm still… I mean, I wanted kids one day but not this soon!"

"Ok you know exactly how it happened so don't try to deny it," Jackie stated. "And isn't part of being a ranger expecting the unexpected?" Tommy frowned at her like she was crazy. "Oh wait that's what ninjas are taught. Sorry. But still, you have nothing to worry about. You'll make a great dad and husband eventually."

"Husband?" he choked out.

"After you're no longer a ranger, you and Kimberly get married," Jackie sighed. She realized she accidentally spilt too much about that, but it couldn't mess up the future anymore than she already did. But it did seem to perk up the red ranger.

"Wait, do the others know?" he wondered.

"Left them with a hint," Jackie shrugged before walking back over to the others. "So you guys figure it out yet?"

"Still working it out," Rocky frowned.

"Wait," Billy bit his lip. "If that family project will prove to be useful to him soon, then that could mean…can it?"

"Hold on let me try something," Jackie asked. Ever since she got the Ninjetti powers, she's had a feeling that those who have unlocked their spirit animals have developed telepathic connections, but no one knew they did or how to use them. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

_*Did it work?* _she asked through the link.

"Why did I just hear your voice in my head asking if something worked?" Adam demanded as Rocky, Billy, and even Tommy heard it.

"Telepathic connection," Jackie stated. "Our spirit animals open it up to whoever else with a spirit animal unlocked or one waiting to be unlocked and we can talk through our thoughts."

"Do you think Aisha and Kim heard it too?" Rocky had to ask.

_*We heard it Rocky,* _both girls sighed.

"Whoa," the blue ranger blinked. "It works long distance too!"

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Tanya wondered.

"We're lost," Kat agreed.

"I'll explain later," Jackie stated. _*So Billy,* _she reopened the link only to him and the other two boys who didn't already know about Kimberly being pregnant. _*What were you saying?*_

_*Is Kimberly pregnant?* _the former blue ranger asked.

_*With twins,* _Jackie smiled.

"You're not serious are you?" Adam went wide eyed as he heard the words.

"Dead serious," Jackie nodded. "Kim's pregnant with twins."

"Really?" Kat blinked.

"Then why did she break up with Tommy?" Tanya frowned.

"Her parents disowned her and she was afraid he'd reject her as well," Jackie explained. "That's why he was shocked when we came back and why he's barely said much. He's still processing it."

* * *

><p>AN: Decided to end it there. Rainstorm hit my home town. I can update all this week and then I'm on vacation, which, unless the hotels have wi-fi, means I won't be updating for a week. Anyway, more about Ninjetti come in. decided to make it so anyone who's an active Ninjetti member has a telepathic connection to one another and later on, each of the spirit animals will have names.

But what'd you think?

Oh and there's a poll up on my profile! Check it out cuz it'll really benefit the other stories in this series.


	17. Revealations of Gold

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 17: Revelations of Gold**

_A/N: Will recap what I didn't write. It is now December. Late December, near Christmas time. Kimberly doesn't move back until after Tommy is no longer a ranger and Jackie has gotten weaker. Kimberly is five months pregnant now and I really need you to vote in the poll on my profile. Few more chapters left! I decided to do this one instead of It Came From Angel Grove. The truth of Jackie slowly dying is revealed to the others. This is also A Golden Homecoming._

_Song is "Life After You" by Daughtry_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own anything not in the normal show._

* * *

><p><em>Room 329 Marriot Hotel<em>

"How much longer do I have to stay here?" Jackie complained. It had been a long month since they found out Kimberly was pregnant. Tommy and Kat were turned into bugs. Rocky learned a lesson in trusting your senses. Tanya turned down a record deal. Lt. Stone became Detective Stone and Bulk fell in love in the process. Kat competed in a surfing contest with Jackie but the water got polluted with Cog oil. And above all, the rangers grew extremely tired, barely having time to rest. And not to mention the arrival of the gold ranger, who, besides Jackie who couldn't say anything because it'd mess up the timeline, no one knew. And apparently he knew Zordon and Alpha personally. Right now, Jackie was relaxing in her hotel room talking to her family in the future.

"_Hayley, Billy, and Cam predict around April your time, about a week before your birthday,"_ Hunter informed his girlfriend. Since he and the others were sent back, she called them every day on the device Hayley gave her for communicating with her own time. _"How are you feeling?"_

"Besides weak because I'm slowly dying?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Never better."

"_We're doing our best to get you back here sooner," _Hunter stated.

"Any word on my parents or ooze?" Jackie wondered.

"_He's been keeping quiet, which means your parents haven't been found yet, but we keep searching," _Hunter explained.

"How's Dylan holding up?" she asked, curious on how her three year old brother was taking it.

"_He misses you and Kelly finally potty trained him," _Hunter chuckled. _"And most of the time he just plays with Patty." _

"Well as long as he's occupied," Jackie sighed. "Look, I have to go meet the others. I'll talk to you later."

"_I love you," _Hunter said goodbye.

"I love you too," Jackie nodded as she disconnected and headed out.

* * *

><p><em>Power Chamber<em>

"We got here as soon as we could," Tommy stated as he, Rocky, Kat, and Jackie entered the power chamber. "What's up Adam?"

"The gold ranger," he replied.

"We are receiving a visual transmission from Aquitar," Alpha spoke. They all turned to the screen where Delphine and Cestro appeared.

"_Greetings power rangers_," Delphine greeted_. "We have an emergency which must relate to you."_

"Does it have something to do with the gold ranger?" Adam wondered.

"Is he alright?" Tanya added.

"_We are not certain," _Cestro shook his head. _"We have a great concern as to his well being. His genetic make-up is incompatible with Aquitar and is causing a disturbing negative reaction."_

"Poor Trey," Jackie muttered. They all turned to her.

"_Behold Trey of Triforia," _Delphine gathered their attention. _"Otherwise known as the gold ranger."_She and Cestro moved out of the way so Trey could be seen. _"Rangers, if he is to have any chance of survival, he must be teleported to Earth immediately." _

"We will prepare to receive him right away," Zordon agreed.

"Hope he makes it," Tommy sighed. The visual transmission disappeared.

"He should be here any moment," Billy read. The alarms went off.

"What is it?" Tommy wondered.

"I don't know," Jackie shrugged. "But something's not right."

"Guys it's Mondo," Billy reported a couple minutes later. "He's encased the command center in a shield. Nothing can get inside here."

"Well what does that mean?" Rocky demanded.

"If Trey's not redirected," Jackie began.

"He'll crash into the force field and be destroyed," Billy finished.

"Can't you destroy the shield?" Tommy hoped.

"I'm trying, but nothing's working," Billy sighed.

"Twenty seconds 'til impact," Rocky called. "Man we gotta make a decision!"

"I can't disarm the shield!" Billy cried.

"What about rerouting the teleportation beam?" Tommy wondered.

"We just need a safe place to land him," Adam agreed.

"Angel Cove," Jackie supplied. "It's surrounded by three sides on cliffs."

"We'll meet him there," Tommy nodded. "Can we teleport out of here?"

"Yeah I think so," Billy bit his lip.

"Hurry ten seconds," Kat reported.

"There that should do it," Jackie finished pressing a button. The rangers teleported out to the cove leaving Jackie and Billy in the power chamber.

**Ten miles from town  
>and I just broke down<br>spitting out smoke on the side of the road  
>I'm out here alone<br>just trying to get home  
>to tell you I was wrong<br>but you already know  
>believe me<br>I won't stop at nothing to see you  
>so I've started running<strong>

**All that I'm after  
>is a life full of laughter<br>as long as I'm laughing with you  
>and I think that all that still matters<br>is love ever after  
>after the life we've been through<br>'cause I know there's no life after you**

**Last time we talked  
>the night that I walked<br>burns like an iron in the back  
>of my mind<br>I must have been high  
>to say you and I<br>weren't meant to be  
>and just wasting my time<br>oh why did I ever doubt you  
>you know I would die here without you<strong>

**All that I'm after  
>is a life full of laughter<br>as long as I'm laughing with you  
>and I think that all that still matters<br>is love ever after  
>after the life we've been through<br>'cause I know there's no life after you**

**You and I  
>right or wrong<br>after this time spent alone  
>it's hard to believe<br>that a man with sight could be so blind  
>thinking about the better times<br>must've been out of my mind  
>so I'm running back to tell you<strong>

**All that I'm after  
>is a life full of laughter<br>Without you God knows what I'd do  
>all that I'm after is<br>a life full of laughter  
>as long as I'm laughing with you<br>and I think that all that still matters  
>is love ever after<br>after the life we've been through  
>I know there's no life after you<br>no there's no life after you  
>no there's no life after you<br>no there's no life after you  
>no there's no life after you<br>no there's no life after you  
>no there's no life after you<strong>

Soon Trey, all three parts, were in the power chamber facing Jackie, Billy, Zordon, and Alpha. The rangers were dealing with fighting off cogs. They came forward.

"Billy," they spoke in unison. "Are you ready to receive the full power of the gold ranger?"

"I am," Billy stepped up. "I'm truly honored."

"Gift of power," Trey raised the staff. "Take flight. Billy, the golden power staff is now yours." Billy reached to touch the staff. Something backfired, causing his body to reject the powers. Soon after the rangers teleported in.

"Billy, what happened?" Tommy wondered as they came towards them. They were morphed, but held their helmets in their hands. "Did you transfer powers already?"

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news guys," Billy sighed. "The power of the gold ranger can't be infused to me."

"But why?" Kat questioned. "I don't get it."

"Well I ran a bio molecular scan on myself," Billy explained. "Remember when the command center blew up?"

"How could we forget?" Jackie snorted.

"Well when that happened," Billy continued. "I absorbed an extremely high dosage of negative molecules, which resist the gold power. It's sort of like when you put two magnets against each other. I'm really sorry guys."

"Come on man don't blame yourself," Tommy comforted. "We'll just have to figure out what to do."

"I'm afraid time is running out rangers," Trey spoke. "If we do not hurry, the golden power will be lost forever."

"What about Jackie?" Tanya asked. "Couldn't she take the powers?" the brunette in question looked down in sorrow and they noticed. As one, they frowned.

"I can't," she shook her head.

"Why not?" Adam wondered.

"I believe it is time they knew," Zordon advised the young girl.

"The powers won't help me," Jackie began. "In fact, it'll only hurt me more."

"What do you mean?" Rocky frowned. "How would it hurt you?"

"The longer I stay here and the closer it gets to the day I'm born, the more I die," Jackie stated as the others gasped. "Getting the power at this point will only cause me to die faster."

"Zordon," Tommy spoke after a moment. "I think I know someone who can help."

"Then you must bring him here immediately," Zordon ordered. Billy, Tommy, and Jackie shared knowing smiles.

* * *

><p><em>Scott Residence<em>

"Tommy?" a teen wearing white answered the door. He was tall, muscular, and had short black hair. "And…wait, you're not Kim. Who are you?"

"I'm Jackie," the brunette introduced. "I came with him."

"We need your help," Tommy stated. "How would you like to get back in the suit again?" The man looked at them like they were crazy for suggesting the idea.

* * *

><p><em>Outside of Power Chamber<em>

"Zordon, this is Tommy," Tommy spoke into the communicators as they ran towards the building. "They spotted us!"

"Fire jet!" Jackie yelled as she shot a string of fire at the quadro fighters. Cogs surrounded the three and they were standing back to back.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen," Tommy huffed. "Watch your back man. I can't morph. Looks like we're on our own."

"Stand back," Jackie instructed. "Fire bomb!" using as much energy as she could, she set a bomb off on the cogs, who were destroyed or blown back. The ones who were just blown back charged as the three fought them off.

"We have to make a break," Tommy stated. "Now!" the three ran off with the cogs behind them.

"_Tommy, just a hundred yards due north until we can teleport you," _Billy informed.

"You got it Billy!" Tommy replied as they kept running. They ran until Jackie tripped over a rock and fell. The man who was now in sunglasses, a bandana, and a brown coat along with Tommy helped her up and they began running again. Thought they didn't need because as the cogs neared, they were teleported away.

* * *

><p><em>Power Chamber<em>

"Where are they?" Tanya demanded. "What happened to them?"

"I don't know," Billy sighed. "Maybe the teleportation system wasn't strong enough to bring them back?"

"So where could they be?" Rocky questioned. "They had to have landed somewhere."

"Right here guys," Tommy and Jackie entered the room.

"But where's…" Adam trailed.

"Is he alright?" Tanya cut him off.

"Guys we're ok," Jackie assured.

"And the ne gold ranger is right here," Tommy moved so they could see the man enter. And none other than Jason Scott, the original red ranger, entered the room. He removed his sunglasses and grinned. Billy, Rocky, and Adam smiled because they personally knew him. Tanya and Kat gave him welcoming smiles.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for ending it there but I don't like the gold ranger episodes (just the ones with the power transfers). Next is Mondo's last stand then Joke's on Blue or King for a Day trilogy.


	18. Where in the World is Jackie?

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 18: Where in the World is Jackie?**

_A/N: Jackie goes missing! :O! What do the others do? Decided to skip to this one because I want to get to the sequel already. Woo! Umm, I'm hyper/tired right now, so please excuse what I write if it seems out of character._

_As far as the poll voting goes (which I still hope you vote!), these are current results:_

_Kira (DT), Trent (DT), Casey (JF) are in the lead_

_Ronny (OO) is in second_

_Everyone else has no votes [Chip (MF), Nick (MF), Dax (OO), Theo (JF), Lily (JF)]_

_Song is "My Girl" by The Four Freshman_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own anything not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Jackie's Dream<em>

_It was dark. There was a girl sitting alone in a chair. Some sort of helmet was strapped onto her. The young girl looked as if she was struggling._

_Jackie wanted to call out to her. She wanted to help her. But she didn't know what to do, let alone what was going on. All she knew was this would not end well. _

_The girl screamed in pain. The helmet was lifted and revealed the girl was a young brunette. She looked up at Jackie. Jackie gasped recognizing the girl as herself. Except, her eyes were glowing lavender with pink and rose colored specs._

* * *

><p><em>Room 329, Marriot hotel<em>

"Whoa!" Jackie cried as she once again fell out of the bed. She's been having the same dream for a while now and she just knew it was trying to tell her something. But what? It was now February and she was really weak. Jason had joined the team and a lot has happened since then. In two months, Jackie would be born and she would die if she was still here. Though she doubted that would happen. She wanted to go home because she felt sick more now. The others knew of her problem and tried to help her through, but most of the time she assured them she was fine. She just wanted to know what was going on with this weird dream.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"Man look at that," Emily commented as she sat at a table with Jason, Kat, and Tommy. Since Jason joined the team, Ernie opened up a beach club and Emily was hired to work there. "Jackie's really flying out there."

"I can't look," Kat covered her eyes.

"She's doing really good," Jason chuckled.

"What do you expect?" Tommy shrugged. "Everything seems to come naturally for her."

"Man I better get back to work," Emily got up and went behind the counter.

"Uh-oh," Jason looked out. "Looks like she's heading towards the other side of the lake."

"Let's go check it out," Kat suggested.

"Alright," Tommy and Jason got up and the three followed. On the other side, Jackie was wrapped up in her thoughts as she rode around in the water. She waved to Jason, Tommy, and Kat when she saw them come over.

'_What did that dream tell me?' _she mused as she continued riding. _'Where is help when you need it?' _Before she could answer herself, she felt something hit her and she disappeared.

"What happened?" Kat frowned as the three also noticed her vanish into thin air. "She's gone!"

"Do you think she went back to her own time?" Tommy wondered.

"Doubtful," Jason stated as they ran towards the other Jet Ski. With life jackets on, they set away with Kat driving. They reached the Jet Ski that Jackie used which was now sitting in the middle of the lake.

"There's no sign of her," Kat searched.

"This isn't good," Tommy shook his head.

"This is really really weird," Jason agreed.

"Well I got a pretty good idea of what happened to her," Kat sighed. They drove the other one back to shore and examined it.

"This doesn't make any sense to me," Jason stated.

"We better call Zordon," Kat suggested.

"Zordon this is Tommy," the red ranger beat her to it. "Jackie's just disappeared from the lake and we can't find her anywhere."

"_Don't worry Tommy," _Alpha assured. _"We'll find her."_

"I hope so Alpha," he sighed. "Tommy out."

"Go ahead Zordon," Jason asked as they were contacted a few seconds later.

"_Disturbing news," _Zordon reported. _"Alpha's scan has revealed Jackie is no longer on Earth."_

"What?" Kat blinked.

"We better get back to the power chamber," Tommy said. The three teleported out.

* * *

><p><em>Power Chamber<em>

"It appears Jackie was teleported off Earth by a powerful beam of energy," Alpha stated. "It's also blocking her communicator so we have no way of contacting her!"

"Then how are we supposed to find her?" Kat wondered.

"The being that took Jackie most likely used residual energy in the ray," Alpha thought. "If there are any particles remaining, this molecular scanner will detect that."

"Once we get a lock on the energy," Zordon spoke. "We can feed it into our computer and start an intergalactic search for Jackie."

"Anything's worth a try," Jason agreed.

"Good luck rangers," Alpha wished.

"Thanks Alpha," Tommy thanked.

* * *

><p><em>Lake<em>

"Let's go slow," Kat suggested as she began scanning the area. "I don't want to upset anything."

"Cogs," Tommy spat as the three turned around, having heard the robotic creatures. The three morphed and got to work. Once they were done, they picked up the scanner.

"Oh no," Kat sighed. "The scanner got damaged when the cogs attacked. Now it's totally inoperable. What are we gonna do?"

"Well hopefully Alpha can fix it," Jason hoped.

* * *

><p><em>Power Chamber<em>

"That thing just attacked my uncle John," Tommy cried as they watched the latest monster attack on screen.

"Alpha, send the other rangers to the lake," Jason begged.

"Right Jason," the robot agreed. "Then I'll keep working on the scanner."

"Please hurry Alpha," Kat asked. "I'm really worried about Jackie."

* * *

><p><em>Power Chamber, after fight<em>

"I designed this vaporizer with special chemicals to protect your lungs from Cool Chrome's knock out vapors," Alpha explained as each of the rangers began feeling better. They had just come from a brutal attack and didn't have any luck finding Jackie.

"Talk about someone who needs a water purifier," Adam muttered.

"So how's the scanner coming along Alpha?" Kat wondered.

"It's still not operational," Alpha reported.

"Cool Chrome is about to set vapors on the rest of the city," Zordon informed.

"We're on our way," Tommy nodded.

**I've got sunshine  
>on a cloudy day<br>when it's cold outside  
>I've got the month of May<strong>

**Well I guess you'll say  
>what can make me feel this way?<br>my girl my girl my girl  
>talking about my girl, my girl<strong>

**I've got so much honey  
>the bees envy me<br>I've got a sweeter song  
>than the birds in the trees<strong>

**Well I guess you'll say  
>what can make me feel this way?<br>my girl my girl my girl  
>talking about my girl, my girl<strong>

**Ooooh hoooo**

**Hey hey hey  
>hey hey hey<strong>

**I don't need money  
>fortune or fame<br>I've got all the riches baby  
>one man can claim<strong>

**Well I guess you'll say  
>what can make me feel this way?<br>my girl my girl my girl  
>talking about my girl, my girl<strong>

**Talking about my girl  
>I've got sunshine<br>on a cloudy day  
>with my girl<br>I've even got the month of May  
>with my girl<strong>

**Talking about, talking about, my girl**

* * *

><p><em>Lake<em>

"Alpha did a really good job replacing detective Stone's wave jumper," Jason commented as he, Kat, and Tommy stood by the lake getting ready to search for Jackie. They had just finished dealing with Cool Chrome for good. But none of them had any idea of what was in store for them.

"And he definitely came through with the scanner," Kat added.

"I just hope there's still energy residue around here," Tommy said.

* * *

><p><em>Power Chamber<em>

"Alpha did we get enough energy?" Kat wondered.

"Affirmative," Alpha confirmed. "The computer is connected and tracing the energy beam now." They turned to the screen. "It's traced Jackie to another dimension."

"And?" Tommy prompted.

"Strange," Alpha blinked. "I'm getting a very strong reading of Jackie's brainwave activity."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"Something is affecting Jackie's brainwaves," Zordon answered. "Wherever she is, whoever has a hold of her, is changing her."

"But Zordon," Jason began. He was cut off when the computer dangerously sparked. They all dodged out of the way.

"Alpha?" Kat hoped.

"We've lost contact!" the robot cried. "Ay yi yi! This is terrible!"

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"This is indeed troubling," Zordon got their attention. "The Jackie we all know is being altered. If we are able to track her down, I'm not sure we're going to like what we find. But we must hurry. These changes could affect how much longer she is able to stay alive in this time zone."

* * *

><p><em>Strange Room<em>

"No!" Jackie screamed as she struggled. She was strapped to a chair with a brain washing helmet on her head. However, she wasn't the same as she was when she disappeared. Right now as she sat getting brainwashed and tried to fight it, she was in a ranger uniform. A lavender zeo ranger uniform. This was not going to end well.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's short, but I didn't like the fighting scenes in this. Next ones will have fighting scenes, so don't worry they should be longer.


	19. Queen for a Day Part I

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 19: Queen for a Day**

**Part I**

_A/N: So Jackie is now an evil ranger. Is this what her dream was telling her? What will the others do and what do they find out about her real identity? What could possibly make this worse for the rangers? How does being a ranger affect Jackie's life now that she's slowly dying? Please vote in the poll on my profile!_

_Song is "Mercy" by Duffy_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own anything not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Strange Room<em>

"Yes!" Prince Gasket cheered as he watched Jackie being brainwashed. "It's working! MY brain drain is finally operational! I can go in and out of your thoughts and memories and bend them at my will! You will think whatever I want you to think ranger! And you will believe anything I tell you!"

"My King," Archerina giggled as she entered the room.

"Not King yet," Gasket cut her off. "Soon I will prove that only I will have the power to take over my father's empire! Nothing will stand in my way!"

"Prince Sprocket is no match for you," Archerina agreed.

"You called sire?" the newest monster walked in.

"Yes," Gasket nodded. "You are to be infused with the zeo ranger's powers, making you invincible."

* * *

><p><em>Youth Center<em>

"Look," Rocky sighed. "Zordon told us to take a break. I mean, Billy's gonna let us know the second they find something." Jason, Rocky, Kat, and Tommy were walking into the main part of the youth center.

"Stunning, mind boggling," Bulk was recalling something that caught their attention. "It was big! I mean like…"

"Well it was more…" Skull tried to explain.

"Something's going on here," Jason muttered.

"What do you think?" Tommy wondered.

"Who knows," Kat shrugged as they walked up to the crowd.

"We saw this," Bulk continued. "With our own eyes! I'm telling you! We saw it!"

"The truth is out there man!" Skull agreed.

"You gotta be kidding," a kid listening scoffed. "I think you're making this up."

"Yeah," the one next to him agreed.

"Making what up?" Kat wondered.

"it was a light in the lake," Bulk started over. "It was incredible!"

"And inside the light," Skull picked up. "Was a lavender zeo ranger!"

"You guys saw a new zeo ranger?" Jason demanded. The two nodded.

"Well what was he doing?" Rocky wondered.

"It was female," Bulk corrected. "The suit had a skirt! But she was just standing there. Staring. There was a weird thing was that we could see right through her."

"Kind of creepy huh?" Skull rolled his eyes.

"You guys have been out in the sun too long," the kid from before shook his head as the crowd dispersed. Even the rangers walked away as Bulk and Skull were being demanded for proof.

"We gotta get to the lake you guys," Kat whispered.

"We should talk to Zordon first," Tommy advised. "Why don't we meet the others at the power chamber?"

* * *

><p><em>Strange Room<em>

"I think he may be finished," Gasket spoke as he and Archerina watched some of Jackie's new zeo powers get transferred into the monster.

"I'll check him," Archerina walked forward. She removed the helmet from him.

"Tell me Archerina my darling," Gasket begged. "What are the results?"

"The converse of Jackie's powers is complete," Archerina reported.

"Excellent," Gasket smirked. "Altor, how do you feel?"

"I feel the strength of a hundred warriors!" Altor replied.

"Let us put your new strength to the test," Gasket stated. "Take your place in the arena!" the monster disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Arena<em>

'_What's happening?' _Jackie groaned. She no longer felt the same struggle she felt earlier. She felt lost and confused. Currently, she was sleeping in a chair. She could hear cheering on the outside. Slowly, she began getting up. She stood and walked over to the railing, facing the crowd.

"Where am I?" she stumbled as she blinked her eyes open. "Who am I? Who are all you? I can't remember!"

"You're awake!" Gasket cried. "Oh your majesty, we were so desperately afraid for you!"

"Why?" Jackie demanded, still confused.

"I'm so happy that you're all right," Gasket continued. "My queen."

"Who are you?" Jackie frowned. She felt weak and tired, yet strong at the same time. "And what do you mean queen?"

"I'll explain everything my queen," Gasket offered. "I am your chief advisor Gasket. I'm sorry to say that you were recently attacked by those dreaded power rangers. Your memory was damaged in the may lay."

"What are power rangers?" Jackie demanded to know.

"They are the supreme evil in all of the universe your majesty," Gasket explained.

"And I fought them?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You fought them for years your majesty!" Gasket exclaimed.

"I see," Jackie sighed.

"The power rangers have tried to destroy everything," Gasket continued. "Everything that is good at least."

"That's terrible!" Jackie cried. "Tell me. What am I queen of?"

"The entire machine empire your majesty," Gasket supplied.

"The machine empire?" Jackie frowned. "Yeah tell me more Gasket."

"We are the only thing standing between the power rangers and their plans for taking over the whole universe," Gasket ranted.

"I think I remember," Jackie stuttered. "A little. It's starting to come back to me."

"You are the last line of defense for all the good beings we protect," Gasket rushed.

"Tell me," the brunette pleaded. "What must I do?"

"I'm afraid your majesty, that you must return to the fight immediately," Gasket shook his head. "If you delay, all will be lost."

"Lost?" she pouted.

"Lost to the evil," Gasket filled. "That is the power rangers."

"The power rangers must be stopped," Jackie swore. Little did she know she was wearing the spandex suit as well.

* * *

><p><em>Power Chamber<em>

"Did you guys find anything out about Jackie?" Tanya wondered as they all gathered around the power chamber.

"Bulk and Skull said they saw a lavender zeo ranger at the lake," Jason informed.

"Alpha can you find any signs on the monitor?" Kat asked.

"I'll scan the perimeter of the lake," Alpha nodded. "Watch the viewing globe for a visual read out."

"I don't see anything," Tanya stated.

"I'm not getting a reading," Alpha explained. "Wait! I'm beginning to get something! Now, I'm picking up a residual brainwave pattern. It could be Jackie's but…" the screen showed a map of some sort. "Wait!"

"What Alpha?" Tommy questioned.

"The pattern's changing!" Alpha cried.

"Rangers, if these are indeed Jackie's brainwaves," Zordon spoke. "She is in great danger."

"What do you mean?" Tanya frowned.

"The brainwaves are being altered," Zordon elaborated. "At the rate they're changing, Jackie won't be Jackie much longer."

"Zordon," Jason spoke. "I can't allow this to happen. I'm going out there."

"I'm going with you," Tommy and Kat said in unison.

"Very well," Zordon agreed. "The rest of you must remain here and assist Alpha in tracking the brainwaves. I'll contact Billy on Triforia and have him return and help us." The three who were going morphed and left.

* * *

><p><em>Lake<em>

"No sign of her anywhere," Jason reported.

"Keep looking," Kat instructed.

"There must be something we're over looking here," Tommy shook his head. "There's got to be some trace of Jackie or whatever it was that took her!"

"Don't worry Tommy," Kat comforted. "We'll find her."

"We've got to Kat," Jason agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Arena<em>

"Gasket," Archerina whispered. "We have a report that three of the power rangers are snooping around our transporter area."

"Is that right?" Gasket wondered. "They must be searching for a way to help their lavender friend here. How touching. They will soon be volunteering to become our first victims. Maybe we can help them out. I have a plan. Ready the holographic entry wave my dear."

"Right," Archerina agreed.

"This is going to work out perfect," Gasket chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>Lake<em>

"Jason, Tommy, look!" Kat pointed to where a figure of the lavender zeo ranger appeared. "There she is!"

"Jackie!" both guys ran forward. Kat followed them.

"Billy we've found her," Jason reported as he and Tommy kept running.

"Wait," Kat stopped short. "Something's wrong!"

"Help me," Jackie's voice called from the lavender ranger figure. Jason and Tommy kept running.

"I don't think that's her!" Kat cried. "Wait!"

"It's a trap!" Tommy realized, skidding to a stop. But the two boys were too close. Both were blown back by a mysterious strong wind that sucked them into the transporter, causing all three to disappear. Only Kat was left.

"No!" she shouted. She ran forward but Zordon stopped her.

"_Katherine, do not enter the holographic entryway," _he advised. _"You may not return."_

* * *

><p><em>Power Chamber<em>

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha called. "What happened? I just lost Jason and Tommy on my scanner!"

"I will contact Billy and advise him to return from the zeo zord repair terminal," Zordon stated.

"Zordon I tried to stop them," Kat teleported in.

"Kat it's ok," Tanya soothed.

"We've lost all three of them," Kat sighed. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Wait there's another electrical surge," Adam noticed the screen.

"Who was it?" Alpha asked.

"I have no idea but somebody's following Jason and Tommy," Adam stated. "Wherever they went."

* * *

><p><em>Arena<em>

"No offense Gasket," Jackie faced the chief. "But how can I be sure you're telling me the truth? I mean, I can't remember a single thing! Just my own name and my parents. How can I trust anyone?"

"I understand," Gasket nodded. "Those power rangers can be very tricky. Don't take my word for it. I will show you myself. Just a small part of the destruction they caused. Behold." He opened up a screen and it showed the rangers attacking the city.

"I've seen enough," Jackie growled, the evil inside her coming out.

"I'm sorry that I had to make you watch that your majesty," Gasket apologized. "But you have to remember what you're up against here."

"The power rangers must be destroyed," Jackie hissed. Gasket and Archerina became confused. They knew the brain drain machine didn't work that well. But they played along. "And as queen of the mighty machine empire, I vow to the universe to stop them once and for all!"

"The challengers are ready," Archerina reported.

"Excellent," Gasket smiled. "Your first opponents are arriving now."

"Yes," Jackie smirked evilly. You could see her eyes glow purple with rose and pink specs through her helmet. "Very good. Ready the best warrior to destroy the power rangers." A morphed Tommy and Jason landed in the arena battle stage.

"Where are we?" Jason demanded.

"What is this place?" Tommy added.

"Surrender gold and red rangers," Jackie snarled. The two turned to see their brunette friend morphed in a lavender zeo ranger outfit similar to Kat's. The only difference was the color.

"Jackie?" Jason asked.

"Stop and fight," Gasket ordered. "Silence!" he silenced the crowd of defeated aliens and monsters. "I present to you the gold and red rangers!"

"What have you done to Jackie Gasket?" Tommy questioned.

"My husband," Archerina got Gasket's attention. "We have a new report. Two humans have entered the holographic entryway."

"Close it off," Gasket instructed. "Put the intruders in a holding cell. I'll deal with them later!"

"Yes dear," Archerina agreed.

"Man I sure hope help is on the way," both male rangers muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Power Chamber<em>

"I've separated the residual life signs enough to identify who was out there," Alpha reported. "It's coming through now."

"Alright," Billy sighed. "That's Jason and Tommy. But who are the other two?" The screen switched to show the two boys.

"I don't believe this," Rocky groaned.

"Bulk and Skull?" Tanya demanded.

"Now we have three missing rangers," Alpha stated.

"And to inter-dimensional hitchhikers," Billy added.

"Well we gotta get them out of there," Tanya said.

"We may not know how to get them out of there," Rocky sighed. "But at least we do know how to get in."

"Maybe not guys," Billy shook his head. "The holographic entryway has just been shut."

"Now what?" Adam wondered.

* * *

><p><em>Arena<em>

"Jackie what's wrong with you?" Tommy asked.

"You pathetic rangers," Gasket scoffed. "Do not take that tone of voice with the queen!"

"The queen?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"What's it matter to you?" Jackie snarled. "I am the queen of the machine empire! And I will no longer tolerate the evil of the power rangers! You are finished rangers!"

"Jackie snap out of it!" Jason ordered. The two ran forward but were tossed back by a shield.

"Pathetic," Jackie rolled her eyes and faked a yawn. "Let the battle begin."

"Altor, enter the ring," Gasket called.

"Let's go rangers!" Altor cackled as he now faced the two.

* * *

><p><em>Power Chamber<em>

"I'm getting an energy residual reading from the closed portal," Billy reported.

"Alpha, try and get a lock on where this is coming from," Zordon pleaded.

"I'm trying Zordon," Alpha stated.

"_Thank you for tuning in folks" _Gasket spoke as they watched on the viewing screen. _"I would like to welcome all the kiddies at home to the main event!" _He moved out of the way so they could see Jason and Tommy fighting Altor.

"Jason and Tommy?" Tanya stared.

"_I hope you enjoy the show!" _Gasket smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Arena<em>

"You'll never win Gasket!" Jason cried.

"We'll see," the chief snorted. "Get them Altor!"

**Yeah yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah yeah<br>yeah yeah yeah  
>yeah yeah yeah<strong>

**I love you  
>but I gotta stay true<br>my moral's got me on my knees  
>I'm begging please<br>stop playing games**

**I don't know what this is  
>but you got me good<br>just like you knew you would  
>I don't know what you do<br>but you do it well  
>I'm under your spell<strong>

**You got me begging you for mercy  
>why won't you release me?<br>you got me begging you for mercy  
>why won't you release me?<br>I said release me!**

**Now you think that I  
>will be something on the side<br>but you got to understand  
>that I need a man<br>who can take my hand  
>yes I do<strong>

**I don't know what this is  
>but you got me good<br>just like you knew you would  
>I don't know what you do<br>but you do it well  
>I'm under your spell<strong>

**You got me begging you for mercy  
>why won't you release me?<br>you got me begging you for mercy  
>why won't you release me?<br>I said release me!**

**I'm begging you for mercy  
>Just why won't you release me?<br>I'm begging you for mercy  
>you got me begging<br>you got me begging  
>you got me begging<strong>

**Mercy  
>Why won't you release me<br>I'm begging you for mercy  
>why won't you release me?<br>you got me begging you for mercy**

**I'm begging you for mercy  
>I'm begging you for mercy<br>I'm begging you for mercy  
>I'm begging you for mercy<br>why won't you release me**

**You got me begging you for mercy  
>you got me begging<br>down on my knees  
>I said you got me begging<br>begging you for mercy  
>you got me begging<strong>

"Destroy him Altor!" Gasket ordered.

"Jackie, is that you?" Tommy wondered as the boys got up to face Altor.

"I am Altor!" Altor roared.

"Good," Jason smirked. "Then you've lost Jackie's powers!" With one hit, the two destroyed Altor.

"Curses!" Gasket huffed.

"Your plan failed Gasket!" Tommy grinned.

"Now return Jackie to normal!" Jason added.

"Nah," Jackie shook her head. "I think I like being evil." They all looked at her confused. Who's side was she on exactly? What was she talking about?

"Listen to us Jackie," Tommy begged. "You're not their queen! You're our friend!"

"Who said I was their queen?" Jackie scoffed. "And who said I was necessarily your friend?"

"Huh?" both boys frowned confused. What was going on. Jackie jumped onto the battle stage. They could see her eyes glowing lavender with pink and rose colored specs shine through her helmet. Both winced and shivered. They knew Tommy's did the same from when he was the green ranger.

"I will finish you all once and for all," she growled. "Welcome to your doom!"

"Don't do this Jackie!" Jason pleaded.

"They've got you brainwashed!" Tommy claimed. "You have to snap out of it!"

"Enough!" Jackie hissed. "I know exactly what I'm doing!"

"What do you mean?" Jason demanded.

"Let's just say," Jackie drew an all too familiar sword. "Like father, like daughter!" Both boys gasped at the sight of the sword and at what she just said. The 'like father like daughter' comment had them confused. Like father like daughter? Did that mean she was Tommy and Kimberly's daughter?

* * *

><p>AN: So Jason Tommy, and the others watching from the power chamber are in disbelief. The 'like father like daughter' comment is troubling them now and the sword even has Zordon, Billy, and Alpha shocked. What exactly is going with Jackie? What does she know?


	20. Queen for a Day Part II

**Is it Time Yet?**

**Chapter 20: Queen for a Day**

**Part II**

_A/N: So Jackie's officially fully evil and remembers everything. She knows Gasket was lying and she knows the power rangers fight evil, but since she was turned evil, well, you know the rest. So what has the boys so shocked? What will they finally realize? When will Jackie go home? I'm thinking the end of this chapter because with the powers, she's only dying faster. Don't worry, the sequel will be out soon. So this story is close to an end. Anyway, on with it. Oh, and some parts are going to be a little different. Like When they go home, Jackie literally goes home back to her time. Don't worry. The others will know she's back in her own time. Please vote in a poll on my profile._

_Song is "You Found Me" by The Fray._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own anything not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Arena<em>

"Bro I thought you destroyed that thing!" Tommy frowned.

"I thought I did too," Jason blinked. "Jackie you got to listen to us! You've been brainwashed!"

"I know that," Jackie rolled her eyes. "Now I can finish what my dad started before you destroyed the sword of darkness! Oh, and this isn't it. It's the saber of sorrow, its cousin!"

* * *

><p><em>Power Chamber<em>

"The saber of Sorrow?" Billy frowned. "Zordon, how come we never heard of it before?"

"It was believed to just be a legend along with its sister, the saber of fear," Zordon explained. "I see now that it was no legend."

"But back up," Adam ordered. "What did she mean when she said 'like father like daughter?'"

"I think I have an idea of what it means," Billy sighed.

"Well?" Rocky prompted.

"Just look at the facts first," Billy pulled up a screen. "When he was evil, Tommy's eyes glowed green. They still do if he's angry or jealous. Right now, where Jackie's evil, hers are doing the same. And Tommy used the sword of darkness where she's using the saber of sorrow, and both are cousins. It's a little strange. And she also said she can finish what her father started."

"Which would be destroying the rangers?" Kat caught on.

"Exactly," Billy nodded. "If you put all the facts together, as well as the fact Jackie looks like both Tommy and Kimberly, but more so Kimberly, then I think it's safe to conclude she's their daughter."

"But how?" Tanya frowned confused. "How could she be their daughter if she's seventeen?"

"She traveled back to this time with eleven others," Billy replied. "They came from the year 2003, which is seventeen years in the future from this point. She's dying because she will be born in a couple of months, and getting this new zeo power is only making it worse."

"Zordon, would it mess up the time stream now that we know that?" Adam wondered.

"I am not sure," Zordon shook his head. "I already knew of this, but I have no idea how you all knowing will affect the timeline."

"Does Gasket still have his hold on her?" Kat asked.

"We are uncertain," Alpha sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Arena<em>

"Finish what her dad started?" both frowned, now even more confused.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jackie played innocent. "My father used the sword of darkness t nearly destroy the power rangers! And now, using its cousin saber, I can carry out the job!"

"The only one we know who used the sword of darkness was you bro," Jason looked at the red ranger, who was now shocked. The girl in front of him that they've known for a while since she traveled back in time is his and Kimberly's daughter! How could they not have seen it before? Did that mean some of the others who came back to the past with her a year ago (in this time) were also kids of the rangers they looked like?

"We won't let that happen!" Tommy declared.

"Are you really sure you want to hurt me daddy?" Jackie pouted. There it was. To the shock of the two, she admitted Tommy was her dad, which more than likely meant Kimberly was her mother. Did Jackie even realize what she was saying? "Let's go!"

"Jackie don't do this!" both boys begged. Jason figured since she was Tommy and Kimberly's daughter, that meant she was his niece and the other ranger's niece as well. And chances are, his and Trini's daughter and Jackie are best friends in their time.

"Now for the end of the power rangers," Jackie snarled. "Starting with you two!"

* * *

><p><em>Power Chamber<em>

"Ay yi yi rangers!" Alpha cried. "What are we gonna do?"

"This is unbelievable," Rocky sighed. They were about to watch Jackie, who they just found out was their niece in the future, destroy her uncle and father.

"What can they do?" Kat wondered. "They got to defend themselves!"

"Gasket's brainwashed her into thinking we're her enemies," Tanya recalled.

"Then we have to find a way to show her the truth," Adam stated.

"But the only way he'll do that is if he remembers who his true friends are," Tanya deadpanned.

"And in order to do that," Zordon got their attention. "The saber of sorrow must be destroyed first."

"So after that's destroyed, we gotta figure out a way to make him remember," Billy concluded.

"And we better do it fast for everyone's sake," Alpha added.

* * *

><p><em>Arena<em>

"Snap out of it Jackie!" Tommy begged. "We don't want to hurt you!"

"Quiet!" Jackie snapped. "Once I get rid of you I can get rid of this lousy empire!" the crowd gasped. What was going on. "This empire is just as pathetic as you rangers!"

"I believe she takes after you on the evil side bro," Jason whispered as they got ready to fight.

"Stop talking and fight!" Jackie ordered. "This shouldn't be too much of a challenge!" She charged them and they dodged any attack she used with her saber.

"We don't want to fight!" Tommy protested.

"Afraid to fight a little girl like me?" Jackie snorted. ""Cause I'm not afraid to fight the two I see in front of me right now!" she snarled. _'They are so going to kill me for that when I get back to my time!' _she thought. Then she stopped moving.

"Huh?" Jason and Tommy shared a looked. Why did she just stop attacking?"

"Who's there?" she asked, looking around.

'_Who do you think?' _Jackie rolled her eyes. _'It's me you demon!'_

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jackie shouted. Except, she wasn't the real one. The real one was trying to break free, having been trapped down beneath her evil side. The two boys stared at her confused.

'_Give me back my body!' _Jackie demanded.

"Never!" the evil Jackie charged the two rangers again.

* * *

><p><em>Power Chamber<em>

"Zordon, is the video signal strong enough to follow to the source?" Billy hoped.

"I can't say for sure," Zordon shook his head. "It might land you in another dimension and you'll never find your way back."

"Well I'm willing to take that chance," Kat stepped forward.

"We need to get over there before someone gets hurt," Tanya agreed.

"We're running out of time," Rocky sighed.

"But what do we do when we get there?" Adam asked.

"Jackie's memory of your relationship to her is her only chance once the saber of sorrow is destroyed," Zordon stated.

"Wait," Billy looked back at the screen. "Zordon, why did she stop fighting? She's just talking to nothing but the sky?"

"It seems she is internally fighting herself," Alpha realized.

"What does that mean?" Tanya frowned.

"There are two sides of Jackie," Zordon explained. "Her evil side is known as Jahi, which is the side that's surfaced. By the looks of it, Jackie is fighting herself trying to bring her true self back out. But while she is doing so, Jahi is fighting Tommy and Jason."

"We got to help her," Adam nodded.

"You must leave from the location of the holographic entryway," Alpha said.

"Listen, you guys better morph and teleport there," Billy advised. "I'll try to get a lock on transport."

* * *

><p><em>Arena<em>

"Jackie listen!" Tommy and Jason begged as the stood. The other rangers teleported in and stood by them.

"Oh goodie," Jahi smirked. "More rainbow colored freaks to destroy!"

'_Oh sure, insult them more why don't you?' _Jackie groaned. _'They're going to hate me when I get back home!'_

"Stop your complaining and shut up!" Jahi growled to Jackie.

"Are you guys alright?" Tanya wondered.

"Yeah, but something's going on with Jackie," Jason coughed.

"Shut up and fight!" Jahi growled as she charged again.

"Zordon said we need to destroy the saber if we have a chance to break her out of her evil hold," Kat recalled.

"Then that's what we'll do," Tommy stated, drawing his zeo sword.

"So the red ranger's going to fight after all?" Jahi smirked. "Well prepare to die!" she charged but Tommy moved out of the way. He swung a the saber of sorrow and hit it, cutting it in two. It vanished.

"Alright!" the rangers cheered.

"What?" Jahi demanded. "No! You will pay for that!"

'_That's my family!' _Jackie smiled.

"Stop it!" Jahi growled as her eyes violently glowed purple with rose and pink specs.

'_You'll never win!' _Jackie stated. _'They'll help me break through and bury you yet again!'_

"Don't you get it?" Jahi snorted. "You can't get rid of me! I'm a part of you!"

'_I may not be able to get rid of you completely, but I can get rid of you enough to resurface myself!' _Jackie hissed. She was getting angry at her evil half Jahi for doing this to her and burying her.

"We want to help!" Adam spoke up.

'_Hah!' _Jackie stuck her tongue out at Jahi. _'Told you so!' _

"Shut up you fool!" Jahi growled. "Now get ready to be destroyed!"

"Jackie no!" Kat cried. "It's us!"

"Like I care," Jahi snorted.

'_Stop hurting them!' _Jackie ordered. _'I'm not giving up!'_

"Leave me alone!" Jahi clutched her head and fell to her knees, looking as if she was in pain. The rangers stopped short, not sure what to do.

'_You'll never win!' _Jackie bellowed. _'Good will always prevail, even if it means the ones who make it happen die in the process!'_

"Go away!" Jahi demanded.

'_No can do,' _Jackie smirked. _'You said it yourself, you're a part of me that's surfaced and I will not stop until it is the real me on the outside again!'_

"There's nothing you can do to stop me!" Jahi snarled.

'_Wanna bet?' _Jackie chuckled. _'For those who possess the great power, all things are possible!' _

"You wouldn't dare!" Jahi hissed.

'_Try me,' _Jackie challenged.

**I found God on the corner  
>of First in Amistad<br>Where the west  
>was all but one<br>all alone  
>smoking his last cigarette<br>I said  
>where you been?<br>he said  
>ask anything<strong>

**Where were you  
>when everything was<br>falling apart?  
>all my days<br>spent by the telephone  
>that never rang<br>and all I needed  
>was a call<br>that never came  
>from the corner of<br>first and Amistad**

**Lost and insecure  
>you found me<br>you found me  
>lying on the floor<br>surrounded  
>surrounded<br>why'd you have to wait?  
>where were you?<br>where were you?  
>just a little late<br>you found me  
>you found me<strong>

**In the end  
>everyone ends up alone<br>losing her  
>the only one who's ever known<br>who I am  
>who I'm not<br>and who I wanna be  
>no way to know<br>how long she will be next to me**

**Lost and insecure  
>you found me<br>you found me  
>lying on the floor<br>surrounded  
>surrounded<br>why'd you have to wait?  
>where were you?<br>where were you?  
>just a little late<br>you found me  
>you found me<strong>

**Early morning  
>city breaks<br>I've been calling  
>for years and years<br>and years and years  
>and you never left me<br>no messages  
>you never send me no letters<br>you got some kind of nerve  
>taking all our love<strong>

**Lost and insecure  
>you found me<br>you found me  
>lying on the floor<br>where were you  
>where were you<strong>

**Lost and insecure  
>you found me<br>you found me  
>lying on the floor<br>surrounded  
>surrounded<br>why'd you have to wait?  
>where were you?<br>where were you?  
>just a little late<br>you found me  
>you found me<strong>

**Why'd you have to wait  
>to find me<br>to find me**

"There's only one thing left to do," Kat stated as she walked forward.

"Be careful," Tommy and Jason warned as both watched. Jahi/Jackie was still on the ground holding her head in pain.

"Zeo I, power down!" Kat called. She stood in her civilian form in front of the lavender ranger.

"Katherine, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jason asked.

"Stop confusing me!" Jahi shouted.

'_Go Kat!' _Jackie cheered. _'You can't erase my memories of my family and friends!'_

"She has to see us," Kat recalled. "She has to be confronted with the faces of her family and friends."She walked forward. Jahi stood and went to charge.

'_I'm gonna win I'm gonna win!' _Jackie taunted Jahi to distract her from hurting her aunt. Jahi stopped short of punching the pink ranger. After a minute, she went to try again. _'Bet I could beat you in everything!'_

"Shut up!" Jahi ordered as Jackie continued taunting her. She didn't punch Kat. The pink ranger hugged the lavender ranger.

"Jackie don't do this!" she cried. "Please! It's me, Katherine!"

"Aunt Kat?" Jackie blinked.

"No!" Jahi screamed. She felt Jackie pushing her way up and now both were at the same level, fighting each other for the controls.

"She's starting to break free," Jason realized.

"I think it's working guys!" Tommy stated.

"What's happening?" both Jahi and Jackie wailed. Everyone could tell the two spoke at the same time as they broke the hug. They knew both spoke because Jahi's voice was slightly different than Jackie's. Kat pulled her back into a hug as Jahi began to gain the upper hand.

"Help guys!" Jackie begged as Jahi drowned her back under a little further.

"Don't help her unless you want to die!" Jahi growled.

"Jackie don't do it!" Jason and Tommy stepped forward. The two powered down.

"Don't let her overcome you," Tommy pleaded. He still couldn't believe Jackie was his daughter that he would be seeing as a baby in a couple of months.

"We're your family," Jason added.

"This has to work," Rocky muttered.

"I hope so," Tanya sighed. "Let's get with it you guys!"

"Zeo rangers, power down!" the three morphed rangers powered down.

'_Yes!' _Jackie jumped for joy. _'I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!'_

"Agh!" Jahi jolted back, gripping her head.

"Jason and Tommy are right," Tanya spoke softly. "We're here to help you!"

"Let me out!" Jackie demanded.

"Never!" Jahi fought back. They could all tell the two were once again fighting at the same level.

"Think of everything we've been through together," Kat advised.

"Stop!" Jahi ordered, causing the demorphed rangers to back up as the lavender ranger fell to her knees and gripped her head.

"Don't make me do this!" Jackie breathed.

"I won't let you take over!" Jahi snarled. "I've waited too long to come out!"

"You leave me no choice!" Jackie closed her eyes. In whisper, she added, "Ninjetti! The dragon!" a rose, lavender, and pink glow surrounded her.

"What's happening?" Adam wondered before his, Rocky's, and Tommy's head shot up. They were each surround in a glow of their ranger colors. Tommy's was white, red, and green. Rocky's was red and blue. And Adam's was green and black.

In Florida, a seven month pregnant Kimberly was sitting on the couch of her apartment talking to a six month pregnant Trini. That was, until, her head shot up and she was surrounded in pink. Trini looked at her best friend scared.

Aisha was working outside her hut in Africa. She was about to check on a sick animal when her head shot up to the sky and she was surrounded in a yellow glow.

Back in the power chamber where Billy was monitoring the battle with Alpha and Zordon, his head too shot up as he was surrounded by a blue glow.

"What's she doing?" Kat demanded to know as she, Tanya, and Jason watched what was happening before them in the arena. They were confused. Several golden animals floated above. A wolf, a bear, a crane, a falcon, a frog, and an ape. A dragon was lying in the center looking passed out. Each glowed its own color and the dragon began to glow as well. A bright light caused everyone to cover their eyes. As it faded, everyone returned back to their normal state. Jackie was passed out on the floor of the arena, in civilian form.

"Jackie!" the rangers gasped and ran up to her. Thankfully she was still breathing.

"What happened?" she groaned as they helped her up.

"We'll explain later," Tommy filled in. "We better leave." They went to teleport but the shield surrounding the arena prevented them.

"Not so fast," Gasket jumped into the arena. He brought the aliens in the crowd with him. "Think I'm going to let you get away that easily? The games have just begun for you power rangers!"

"Let's do it guys!" Tommy stated. They tried morphing but that failed as well.

"What's going on?" Adam demanded.

"My force field is blocking your morphing powers," Gasket explained. "You made a terrible mistake by demorphing. It cost you dearly. Goodbye power rangers!" the shield became deactivated. "What's happened? It can't be! My force field's been disengaged!"

"We gotta get out of here!" Tanya declared.

"You mess with one ranger you better be willing to take on a whole team!" Jason snarled.

"We'll meet again Gasket!" Tommy swore. The rangers teleported out and away.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"Here you go," Emily set down the food on the table.

"Thanks," Kat and Jackie thanked as they sat at a table with Tommy and Jason. The three had just finished explaining to her what happened since her disappearance. Though no one knew how she got her zeo powers.

"Man I hope the other guys show up soon," Tommy smiled. "I'm ready to play some volleyball."

"Me too," Jason agreed.

"I just wanna sleep," Jackie yawned. She was now dying faster because of the powers. If she didn't get back to her own time soon, then who knows what would happen.

"You know what I really want to know?" Jason leaned in. "Where that transported beam came from."

"Well I'm sure whoever is responsible will turn up eventually," Kat commented.

"Hey guys," Bulk called as he and Skull sat in the two open seats.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Oh just rescuing the power rangers," Bulk took a sip of his drink.

"You guys rescued the power rangers?" Jason scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah," Skull nodded. "They were trapped in another dimension so we had to break the force shield and let them go."

"Wow," Kat awed.

"I'm sure they're grateful for the help wherever they are," Jackie smirked.

"And I bet if they were hear right now they'd really wanna thank you guys," Tommy added.

"Oh cut the sarcasm," Bulk scoffed.

"Yeah you guys obviously don't believe us either," Skull snorted.

"We do," Tommy chuckled.

"Don't patronize us," Bulk huffed. "If you don't believe us just say so!"

"Bu we do believe you," Kat protested.

"We really do," Jason agreed. "I mean, come on guys."

"That's it Skull we don't have to take this," Bulk stated. "We're out of here!" the two walked away. They all heard a beeping sound.

"I'll be right back guys," Jackie got up and walked away. "What's up?"

"_You can come home!" _came a chorus of replied.

"Are you serious?" Jackie asked.

"_Yeah," _Becca nodded. _"Uncle Billy fixed it sooner than expected and we can bring you back!" _

"That's great!" Jackie smiled. "When can you pull me back?" Her answer came in the form of a blue portal opening in front of her.

"_Right now!" _Hunter pleaded. Jackie smiled and stepped out from hiding. She motioned to the others who saw her. She pointed at the communicator from the future and waved goodbye before disappearing.

* * *

><p><em>Oliver Residence<br>Blue Bay Harbor  
>2003<em>

"Jackie!" everyone cried as they circled the girl who just entered the room. She was finally home from the past and had gained zeo and Ninjetti powers. She was now in her own time safe and sound and surrounded in a giant group hug. Everything was perfect. Well, almost everything. There was still the matter of Ivan Ooze out there and her missing parents. And above all, she had an argument planned for when they returned. Why didn't they ever tell her she had a twin brother? Hunter kissed his girlfriend as the circle broke and Jackie picked up her brother. She was happy. And the only thing that could make it better is if her parents were here.

* * *

><p>AN: Look out for the sequel "Making it Work." So how'd you like the ending? So Jackie has active zeo powers and morph into the rose mighty morphing power ranger. The power coins have been restored thanks to Hayley and Billy. How will the next story start? What's going on?


End file.
